Ces vacances d'été
by Elelia
Summary: Claire définit tous les adolescents et jeunes adultes comme des crétins finis. Pour les vacances d'été, ses parents ont eut la merveilleuse idée de partir deux mois dans le Sud, avec des amis et leurs enfants. Enfants ayant de huit à vingt ans. Claire s'apprête donc à vivre les deux plus longs mois de sa vie mais c'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec Fang.
1. Deux trop longs mois

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voilà, je publie enfin une fanfiction mettant en scène Lightining (ou plutôt Claire) et Fang sur ce site. J'avais déjà commencé à écrire maintes et maintes histoires sur ces deux là mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'envie et l'imagination pour les terminer. Qu'importe, je compte bien arriver au bout de celle-ci, en évitant de la faire de longue de façon à ce que je la boucle rapidement. Les personnages présents sont ceux du jeu, même si je serais amenée à en inventer quelques-uns, mais l'univers est celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, en France. Bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce premier chapitre et me dire ce que vous en pensez par la suite !**

* * *

**Deux trop longs mois**

M'installant dans la voiture, je refermais la portière rageusement ce qui eu pour effet de faire trembler la voiture. Je m'en fichais pas mal de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à celle-là. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin que mes parents commençaient déjà à m'énerver. Je détestais, littéralement, partir en vacances avec eux. Déjà, pour préparer les bagages et tout mettre dans la voiture, ils ne faisaient que se crier dessus toutes les cinq minutes. Et après, ça finissait par me retomber dessus. Je ne faisais rien de contrariant. Pire encore : je les aidais ! Et au final, voilà ce que je récoltais. Oui, je détestais partir en vacances avec eux. Heureusement qu'une fois arrivé à destination, je pourrais me retrouver seule, au calme. Ah, non, je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite. Ces vacances là, on allait les passer avec des « amis de longue date » de mes parents. Des amis qui, d'après les dires, avaient des enfants allant 8 ans à 20 ans. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour m'énerver en somme. J'aurais mieux fait de convaincre mes parents de rester à la maison, même si j'avais de très peu de chance de leur arracher une réponse positive. Ces vacances risqueraient d'être les pires de toute mon existence.

Ma sœur s'installa à ma gauche, le sourire aux lèvres. Comment faisait-elle pour être de bonne humeur alors que nos parents étaient insupportables ? Elle avait toujours su sourire dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Rien qu'à la regarder, on avait envie de sourire à notre tour. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Tout le contraire de ce que j'étais en fait. Et contre toute attente, nous étions sœurs. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

« - _J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !_ s'exclama ma sœur cadette en attachant déjà sa ceinture. _Je suis sûre qu'on se fera plein de potes ! J'imagine déjà nos soirées au bord de la plage, nos escapades nocturnes et tous les fous rires qu'ils pourraient y avoir ! Tu sais que ça fait plus de deux mois que j'attends ?_

- _Oui, je sais_ répondis-je dans un soupir. _Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en parler pendant ces deux mois._

- _Tu exagères ! Et ne fais pas cette tête là, je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras aussi._ »

Je tournais la tête légèrement vers elle, le regard froid. J'avais vraiment la tête d'une personne qui voulait s'amuser ? Comprenant mon message, ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Elle me connaissait très bien et savait que j'étais un cas désespéré. Satisfaite d'avoir évité une longue discussion inutile, je fouillais mes poches à la recherche des mes écouteurs pour les enfoncer dans mes oreilles et me couper du monde. C'était ce que je faisais tout le temps lorsque l'on partait en vacances, ou que l'on avait de longs trajets. J'aimais bien ne pas avoir à entendre ma sœur s'excitée en voyant des biches dehors, les horribles chansons que mettait mon père et les injures de ma mère envers les autres automobilistes. Regarder ce paysage en étant dans ma bulle était tout ce que j'appréciais. Je pouvais me perdre dans l'immensité de mes pensées et m'évader pendant quelques heures. J'étais toujours déçue d'arriver à destination mais les bonnes choses avaient toutes une fin, malheureusement.

Après plusieurs minutes à les attendre, mes parents finirent par monter à leur tour dans la voiture, apparemment encore de mauvaise humeur. D'ici quelques minutes, ils auraient le sourire aux lèvres. Le moteur gronda et nous avancions enfin. C'était parti pour six heures de route à rêvasser. Que du bonheur en somme, même si on m'envoyait en Enfer.

* * *

Le paysage avait changé. L'herbe n'était plus verte. En fait, il y avait à peine de l'herbe. Des pins à perte de vue et toutes autres variétés d'arbres avec une drôle d'allure et une écorce craquelé, sans parler des gros et petits cailloux qui parsemaient le sol. C'était le Sud en somme. D'ailleurs, nous avions tous retiré nos manteaux, gilets et manches longues pour finir en débardeur ou en t-shirt. Je sentais l'agitation de ma sœur et de mes parents monté, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. On approchait de la maison qu'on avait louée pour les deux prochains mois, où nous allions devoir cohabiter avec ces fameux « amis ». Mes muscles se contractèrent et ma mauvaise humeur revint au galop. Pitié, faites que nous tombions panne, que l'on écrase un animal, qu'un météorite ne tombe pas très loin. N'importe quoi du moment que ça pouvait nous retarder, ou même nous empêcher d'y aller. Si la maison brûlait, ça devrait être bon, non ?

Malheureusement pour moi, la voiture commençait à ralentir. J'aurais voulu ouvrir la portière, sauter et m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais c'était impossible. J'allais devoir supporter je ne sais combien de personne pendant deux mois. Deux long mois. Ma fin était proche. Voyant mon état, ma sœur s'approcha de moi et me caressa gentiment la tête. Je lui lançais un regard qui reflétait bien mon grand manque d'enthousiasme pour ce qui se profilait dangereusement devant moi.

« _Arrêtes de stresser pour rien, ça va aller_ murmura Serah d'une voix rassurante. _Je serais là aussi alors pas besoin de t'affoler. Au pire des cas, tu feras comme d'habitude et il n'y aura pas de problèmes._ »

Faire comme d'habitude. C'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire, inutile de me le dire. Comme si j'allais changer mes plans habituels. Ces personnes ne feraient pas exception à la règle, j'en étais certaine. Personne ne l'était.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter devant une gigantesque maison, qui s'étalait sur un grand espace et qui comportait un étage. Elle avait une architecture typique du Sud. Rien qu'en la voyant, on pensant tout de suite au soleil et à l'odeur des pins. Je diminuais le son de ma musique et regardait mes parents descendre de la voiture. En me penchant un peu plus vers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir que deux autres voitures étaient garées près de la notre. Que l'on vienne m'abattre. Serah me lança un sourire encourageant avant de s'extirper à son tour de la voiture et de rejoindre mes parents, qui devaient certainement être en train de discuter avec leurs amis.

Respirant un bon coup, je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit ma portière pour imiter ma sœur. Lorsque je posais les pieds à terre, je sentis tout de suite la chaleur du sol malgré mes chaussures. Sans oublier le soleil qui tapait fort dans le ciel. Sans grand enthousiasme, j'avançais machinalement vers le groupe de personnes qui s'était formé pendant que je paniquais comme une idiote dans la voiture. Je n'accordais qu'un vague regard aux personnes qui m'étaient inconnues en lâchant un simple « bonjour ». Malheureusement pour moi, tous s'intéressèrent à mon arrivée.

« - _Alors comme ça, c'est toi Claire !_ lança une femme qui devait certainement avoir le même âge que mes parents, à la peau mate. _Tes parents n'ont pas arrêté de nous faire ton éloge. Tu es si incroyable que ce qu'ils prétendent ?_

- _On peut se poser la question, sachant que la réussite ne va pas du tout de paire avec eux_ railla un homme à la coupe afro.

- _Tu peux parler Sazh !_ rétorqua mon père en croisant les bras._ Ce n'est pas moi qui viens pleurer dans les bras de ma femme parce que je n'ai pas réussis à tenir mes élèves._

- _Tu.. Je… Je n'ai jamais fait ça !_ essaya de se défendre sa proie.

L'assemblée éclata de rire devant la déclaration involontaire de l'homme. Ce dernier, mécontent, croisa les bras et décida de bouder comme un enfant. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bonjour l'humour. On allait bien se marrer. J'avais évité l'interrogatoire de justesse. Ils semblaient tous partis dans un autre sujet et, ne voulant pas attirer de nouveau l'attention sur moi, je partis vers la voiture pour commencer à décharger les affaires. Ma technique sembla bien fonctionner. Malgré mes quatre allers-retours, personne ne semblait m'avoir remarqué. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Mais, encore une fois, j'avais parlé, ou plus tôt pensé, trop vite. Une voiture arriva, suivit d'une autre, et se garèrent près des trois autres véhicules. Je me dépêchais de prendre de nouveaux sacs pour montrer que j'étais occupée afin d'éviter toutes discussions. J'entendis des portières claquées suivit par des bruits de pas.

« -_ Hé, Farron, tu te sers de ta fille comme esclave ?!_ lança une voix grave suivit d'un ricanement. »

Cet enfoiré allait me le payer pour avoir vendu la mèche. Vaincue, je me retournais et vis toutes les pairs yeux tournés vers moi. J'avais juste envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

« - _Claire, on est en vacances !_ s'indigna ma mère qui s'approchait de moi, visiblement mécontente de mon comportement.

_- Attendez, vous savez que vous tenez une perle là ?_ intervint une voix féminine. _Je paierais cher pour avoir une fille pareille !_

- _Ah bah c'est sympa ça !_ répliqua une autre voix féminine

- _Faites vos offres !_ s'exclama mon père, ouvrant ainsi les enchères.

Et les rires fusèrent une nouvelle fois. Par contre, ma mère ne participa pas aux réjouissances et m'intima de les rejoindre. Résignée, je la suivis en traînant des pieds, laissant les bagages près de l'entrée. Les minutes suivantes parurent interminables. Ca parlait dans tous les sens, impossible de suivre une discussion dans toute cette agitation. Apparemment, nous étions au complet. Cinq familles en somme. Youpi. Je cherchais Serah des yeux et ne m'étonnais pas de la trouver à bavarder avec une fille et garçon qui semblaient avoir nos âges. Elle était vraiment douée pour se faire des mais en un clin d'œil. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment elle faisait. De quoi pouvait-on bien parler avec un inconnu ? Surtout quand ce dernier est un crétin d'adolescent qui ne comprend strictement rien à la vie.

A mon plus grand soulagement, ils se décidèrent afin à entrer dans la maison afin d'y ranger toutes les affaires. Je me remis donc à ma tâche précédente, ravie de mettre éloignée des discussions incessantes. Comme nous étions une vingtaine, les choses furent vite mises à leur place. J'étais prête à me trouver un coin où je pourrais être seule mais apparemment, j'avais oublié un détail que mon père me rappela que trop tard.

« - _Bon, on a plus qu'à s'occuper de la répartition des chambres !_ »

Oh non. Bordel de merde. Tuez-moi sur le champ. J'avais complètement oublié ce… cette horreur. Les chambres. J'allais devoir partager une chambre avec un de ces guignols. Oui, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour que l'on puisse dormir seul. La maison avait été assez cher à louer comme ça. Voyant ma mine déconfite, Serah explosa de rire, se qui attira l'attention de toute la troupe.

« - _Et bien, je vois que le sujet en faire rire certaines_ continua mon père. _Tu t'attends peut-être à avoir la meilleure chambre, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _De quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !_ s'indigna ma cadette en croisant les bras._ N'importe quelle chambre fera l'affaire, je ne suis pas un bébé !_

- _Si tu le dis… A vos marques, prêts, partez !_ »

Et tous filèrent comme une fusée à l'étage. Même Serah. Parfaitement son genre. Je lâchais un soupir mais remarquais que je n'étais pas réellement seule. Une fille au teint mat, qui devait avoir mon âge, se tenait non loin de moi et me fixait d'un air amusé. Je me redressais légèrement pour mieux la détailler, sans aucune gêne. Elle abordait une tignasse brune ondulée avec quelques mèches rouges qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Son visage aux traits fins et arrogants était décoré par deux émeraudes brillantes. Elle avait une allure fine et élancée, révélant avec dédain ses formes féminines qui lui donnait une touche de sensualité. Elle n'était pas déplaisante à regarder mais je ne comprenais pas sa présence ici. Encore moins le sourire qu'elle abordait. A croire qu'elle se moquait de moi. Qu'elle ne s'étonne pas que je ne sois pas tendre.

« - _Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps ?_ finis-je par demander, agacée.

- _Et toi ?_ contra-t-elle en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je serrais les poings. Bien, elle se moquait ouvertement de moi. Si je n'avais pas été bien éduquée, je lui aurais certainement asséné mon poing dans son visage, aussi beau soit-il. Je commençais à monter les escaliers, ne voulant pas que les choses ne dérapent. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucune envie de discuter, avec elle et qui que ce soit d'autre. J'entendis des pas derrière-moi, signe qu'elle me suivait. Si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. J'étais impulsive et je l'assumais entièrement. J'étais toujours la première à partir au quart de tour lorsque l'on venait se frotter de trop près à moi. Ceci ajouté au fait que tout le monde m'agaçait, ça donnait un mélange plutôt explosif. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si toutes les personnes que je croisais étaient idiotes. Plus particulièrement les adolescents. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec les adultes mais les adolescents, les personnes de mon âge en somme, c'était une horreur. Aussi bêtes que leurs pieds, j'avais envie de cogner chaque fois que j'en voyais un. Vous imaginez sans doute mon humeur au lycée. C'était principalement pour cette raison que j'étais une asociale finie.

Arrivée à l'étage, je fus tout de suite appelée par mon père qui m'indiqua une pièce qui serait ma chambre pour ces deux longs mois. Chacun avait fait son choix donc. J'espérais que Serah m'attendait à l'intérieur de cette pièce même si une petite voix me murmurait d'arrêter de rêver. Enjouée comme elle l'était, elle avait sûrement choisie de dormir avec ses nouveaux amis. Déglutissant, je m'avançais vers la dite pièce et découvrit tristement qu'elle était vide. J'eu un léger pincement au cœur, me sentant abandonnée par ma propre sœur mais je le laissais rien transparaître. Je balançais mon sac, que j'avais attrapé avant de monter les escaliers, dans un coin de la chambre et me lança tomber sur le lit, mon visage s'enfonçant dans les coussins douillait. Je n'avais même pas regardé si une autre personne occupait ma chambre. Qu'elle soit là ou non, je m'en foutais, du moment qu'elle restait silencieuse. Des voix se rapprochèrent de la chambre et je grognais, sachant que la tranquillité ne serait pas pour maintenant.

« - _Du coup, Fang dormira avec Claire_ annonça la voix d'une femme, qui entrait visiblement dans la chambre suivit pas d'autres personnes.

- _C'est ce qui me parait être le mieux_ renchérit ma mère. _Elles ont le même âge, je suis sûre qu'elles arriveront à bien s'entendre !_

- _Fang a un certain caractère mais elle se lie très facilement d'amitié_ expliqua une voix masculine.

- _Je suis juste là vous savez._ »

Des rires se firent entendre suivit par des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Curieuse, je me redressais légèrement et tournais la tête vers la dite Fang. Malheur. C'était cette fille arrogante de tout à l'heure. Je roulais des yeux avant de me laisser retomber sur le lit.

« - _Alors, heureuse ?_ ironisa la brune que j'entendis s'affairer vers son lit.

- _La ferme_ marmonnais-je, la voix étouffée par le coussin.

- _J'espère que tu es prête : on va devenir comme cu et ch'mise toutes les deux !_ »

Cela l'amusait à ce point, d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Personne n'était allé aussi loin avec moi. Comme je montrais toujours mon agacement, on finissait par me laisser tranquille mais là, je faisais face à une situation inédite. Une personne constituée normalement, et donc idiote, aurait vite compris que m'adresser la parole était une perte de temps et surtout, un risque de perdre la vie. Mais elle non ! En fait, c'était plutôt elle l'idiote. Ou suicidaire, au choix.

« - _Au fait, j'ai tendance à ronfler, ça ne te pose pas de problème hein ?_»

Tenir, il faut tenir. Deux mois ça passe vite, non ? Oui oui, ça passe vite, tout ira bien... Bordel de merde.

* * *

Notes : Vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, le caractère de Claire est légèrement différent de ce que l'on peut lire dans d'autres fictions sur ce site. Etant encore une jeune adolescente de 17 ans, que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le chapitre, elle n'a pas encore tout à fait mûrit ce qui lui confère une agressivité plus prononcée, et la vulgarité qui va avec. Elle n'est pas aussi responsable qu'à l'accoutumé. Bref, je voulais simplement souligner ce point pour éviter de recevoir des plaintes, sait-on jamais. J'essaye tout de même de respecter le personnage, même si beaucoup de facteur comme le monde dans lequel se déroule l'histoire, son passé, son âge font que je sois obligée d'adapter d'une certaine manière. Au final des chapitres, elle se rapprochera plus de la Lightning que nous connaissons, enfin j'espère. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	2. La guerre est déclarée

**La guerre est déclarée**

La chaleur ambiante était intenable. Comment pouvait-on vivre sous cette masse de chaleur ? Je préférais largement la pluie du Nord plutôt que ce temps là. Au moins, dans le Nord, on ne crevait pas de chaud. Attrapant ma bouteille d'eau, j'en bus avidement, bien que l'eau ait perdu toute sa fraîcheur. Si cela pouvait me rafraîchir, rien qu'un minimum, j'étais preneuse. La matinée avait été longue et j'étais bien heureuse d'avoir réussis à m'éclipser juste après le repas. Malgré la présence de Fang, j'avais réussis à plutôt bien dormir même si j'avais connu des nuits meilleures. Le plus dur, ce fut pendant le petit déjeuner et le repas. Manger avec une vingtaine de personnes était un véritable Enfer. Les plus jeunes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de brailler, tandis que les adolescents faisaient des blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres et que les parents essayaient de gérer tout ce raffut. Le seul réconfort, ça avait été ce qu'il y avait eu dans mon assiette.

A mon grand bonheur, personne ne s'était risqué à m'adresser la parole. J'étais d'une humeur encore plus massacrante le matin, surtout lorsque je me réveille dans un cadre pareil. Durant ces quelques heures, j'avais réussis à voir qui était dans la famille de qui. Déjà, il y avait les Villiers, la bande de Cro-Magnon. Le père était une masse de muscle, le crâne rasé et la mère la parfaite mère au foyer, avec une chevelure blonde. Leur fils, un crétin, était tout comme son père, sauf qu'il avait une tignasse blonde. Ensuite il y avait Sazh, l'oncle « cool », avec son fils et ses neveux. Le premier était âgé de huit ans et portait, tout comme son père, une coupe afro. Les deux autres ressemblaient à l'autre blond mais ils étaient plus maigrichons. Je n'avais pas retenu leurs prénoms. Les Yun étaient composés des deux parents, dont l'un deux avait des origines chinoises, et de leurs deux filles. A ce que j'avais compris, l'une d'elle avait été adoptée. La rouquine, qui semble très bien s'entendre à Serah je pense. Puisque, physiquement, elle ne ressemble pas du tout au reste de la famille. Les Estheim n'étaient que deux, composés du père et du fils. Tout deux abordaient une étrange chevelure argenté. Pour finir, il y avait un autre couple, les Rosch je crois, qui avaient deux enfants, l'une ayant 20 ans et l'autre 18 ans. Tout un beau monde qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. D'où mon isolement. Ah, non, il était plutôt dû à ma manie d'être seule.

La maison était loin des autres habitations ce qui nous laissait un grand espace pour faire quelques petites ballades. Je préférais les endroits isolés aux endroits trop fréquentés. Ramenant la bouteille à mes lèvres, je bus de nouvelles gorgées. J'avais bien l'intention de passé mon après-midi ici, à l'ombre des arbres et à l'abri des regards trop curieux. Tant pis si je rentrais à la maison toute cramée. Je tenais plus à ma santé mentale qu'à ma santé physique. J'avais même pris un bouquin pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer. D'ailleurs, j'allais le commencer de ce pas. Alors que j'entamais la première page, j'entendis des bruits de pas non loin, signe que quelqu'un approchait. Ne pouvais-je donc pas être tranquille plus d'une demi-heure ?

« - _Claire ?_ »

Je reconnus la voix de Serah et nonchalamment, je me relevais afin qu'elle puisse me voir. S'approchant de moi, elle affichait un air contrarié, certainement mécontente de mon attitude. Néanmoins, je savais qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur, dû moins juste un peu.

« - _Tu te caches ou quoi ?_

- _A ton avis ?_

- _Tu es impossible… On va aller se promener tous ensemble dans les environs, papa m'a demandé de venir te chercher._

- _Génial, on va rigoler._

- _Essayes d'être gentille, pour une fois._ »

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules et de la suivre jusqu'à la maison. Je voulais bien être gentille mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils commencent à être intelligents. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés devant la maison, avec quelques sacs, et ne semblaient attendre plus que moi. Rien de mieux pour se faire remarquer.

« - _La Belle au Bois Dormant s'octroyait-elle une petite sieste ?_ railla Fang en me voyant arriver.

- _La Belle au Bois Dormant t'emmerde_ crachais-je en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Elle éclata de rire tandis que mes parents me lançaient un regard indigné. A leurs yeux, j'étais leur petite fille modèle, il était impossible qu'une grossièreté sorte de ma bouche. Il ne remarquait que très peu le fait que je sois complètement asociale et en plus de ça violente et j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'en fichaient royalement. Du moment que je me tenais correctement devant leurs amis ou des connaissances, j'avais la paix. Mais, pour le coup, j'avais simplement répondu ce qui me passait par la tête. Ma mère allait prendre la parole pour me sermonner mais elle fut interrompue par le gros baraqué qui semblait être impatient de commencer cette superbe ballade. Quel idiot. Tous étaient d'accord avec lui alors notre longue marche commença, parmi pins et les graviers.

Afin d'être au calme, je restais loin derrière la troupe, espérant juste que personne n'ait l'idée stupide de se retourner. Serah était partie en tête de file et je la voyais déjà en train de bavasser. Je lâchais un soupir et attrapais mes écouteurs dans ma poche pour écouter un peu de musique. L'odeur des pins me chatouillait les narines. C'était l'odeur typique du Sud et elle n'était pas déplaisante. S'en était même agréable. J'étais venu peu de fois dans le Sud avec cet environnement ne m'était pas familier mais, en oubliant la chaleur, c'était plutôt plaisant. Devant moi, un garçon semblait s'être éloigné un peu du groupe. C'était le fils Estheim si ma mémoire ne me trompait pas. Contrairement à toute la bande de gamin, on ne l'entendait pas souvent. Il se tourna vers moi et, voyant que je le regardais, il retourna hâtivement près du groupe. C'est ça, qu'il fuit avant que je le dévore. C'était souvent l'effet que je faisais à la plupart des personnes. Je gardais la plupart du temps un air neutre ou sévère et ça faisait fuir ceux qui avaient la folle intention de me parler. Quelle chance que je sache me montrer menaçante avec un seul regard sinon, il y aurait eu des morts, croyez-moi.

Alors que je fixais le groupe, qui ressemblait plus à un troupeau de moutons qu'autre chose, une silhouette s'en éloigna sur le côté et se tourna dans ma direction. Plissant les yeux, comme pour essayer de zoomer, chose qui était absolument ridicule, je reconnus la rouquine avec laquelle Serah était tout le temps fourrée. Elle resta immobile un instant avant de me faire de grands signes. Je m'arrêtais, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse «coucou » à mon tour, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Serah, que j'aurais reconnu entre milles, arriva à son tour près d'elle et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Ca, c'était compréhensible, contrairement aux grands signes de sa voisine. Néanmoins, même en ayant compris le message, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Ma sœur voulait-elle donc ma mort ? Si elle s'attendait à ce que je les rejoigne et que je sociabilise, c'était qu'elle me connaissait très mal, chose qui était impossible. Alors pourquoi diable voulait-elle ma présence avec eux ? Voyant que je restais immobile, elle s'énerva et fonça sur moi comme une furie. Sans hésiter, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais elle était presque aussi effrayante et violente que moi. Presque.

Je ne rebroussais pas chemin, préférant m'enfuir sur ma gauche afin de « rejoindre » le groupe plus facilement. J'entendis Serah crier mon nom suivit de menaces de mort avant de se lancer à ma poursuite, désireuse de me couper la tête. Me concentrant sur ma course, j'accélérais encore plus afin de garder une distance de sécurité entre elle et moi. Sait-on jamais si l'idée de me lancer quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit. Me retournant, je la voyais ralentir, signe qu'elle abandonnait le combat. Fière de moi, j'étais prête à faire pareil quand un bras me stoppa au niveau de mon ventre, me coupant le souffle. Je me retrouvais plier en deux, ayant pour seul appui ce bras musclé. Un autre bras passa par-dessus l'autre, emprisonnant les miens au passage et je sentis un corps se coller contre mon dos.

« - _Je la tiens !_ lança une voix grave, que je reconnu être celle du gamin Villiers.

- _Lâche-moi immédiatement ou je te démolis !_ crachais-je en me débattant.

- _Voyons voyons, inutile d'en venir aux mains._

- _Ta gueule !_ »

Serah s'approcha de moi, les bras croisés, mécontente. Allait-elle réellement me forcer à rester avec cette bande de guignols ?

« - _Je suis désolée Claire mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne nous échappe pas ! Si tu te montrais plus docile, tout ce passerait bien mieux._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pas du tout convaincu par ses excuses. Tu parles qu'elle était désolée.

« - _Tu vas rester avec nous tout le long de cette promenade, que tu le veuilles ou non_ tonna ma cadette, en essayant de prendre un air sérieux. _Et c'est uniquement pour ton bien, c'est clair ? Si jamais tu tente de t'enfuir, Snow te rattrapera alors tu n'as pas le choix._

- _Génial, tu exauces mes souhaits_ répliquais-je, froide.

- _C'est clair Claire ?_ pouffa le blond derrière moi, visiblement content de sa blague. »

D'autres rirent se joignirent au sien. C'était pire que ce que je ne pensais. Quand on sera rentré, je me couperais les veines pour mettre fin à ce calvaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Voyant que je capitulais, ma sœur fit signe au gorille de me lâcher et je du faire de grands efforts pour ne pas m'enfuir de nouveau. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et constatais que la bande de gamins étaient au complet. Passant ma main sur mon visage, je me frottais nerveusement le front. C'en était bel et bien finit, de ma petite virée en solitaire. Satisfaite d'elle, Serah reprit la route, rejoignant le groupe et tous l'imitèrent. Je les suivis en traînant des pieds, les poings serrés. Je me vengerais un jour, je me vengerais !

Pendant que je fulminais intérieurement, je ne remarquais pas que le jeune Estheim marchait à côté de moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit la parole que je me rendis compte de sa présence.

« - _Euh… ça va ?_ »

Sa voix était hésitante, reflétant bien son manque d'assurance. Je levais les yeux sur lui, me demandant la raison de sa présence ici. Il avait bien vu que je ne voulais pas de compagnie, non ? Décidément, personne ne me laissera donc en paix !

« - _Ca irait beaucoup mieux si je pouvais être seule_ répondis-je sans aucun tact. »

La panique se lut sur son visage et il se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise.

« _- Bah, je peux te laisser si tu veux, enfin c'est toi qui vois._

- _Non, c'est bon_ soupirais-je en me frottant le front. _Du moment que tu ne cries pas comme ces imbéciles, y aura pas de problème._

- _D-d'accord._ »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire d'aller se faire voir, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, contrairement aux autres. J'avais beau avoir un mauvais caractère, la méchanceté gratuite n'était pas du tout mon genre. Sauf quand on me poussait vraiment à bout. Là, je me défoulais sur de pauvres innocents, malheureusement.

« - _Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Je ne te ferais pas la causette et ce serait certainement plus drôle pour toi de traîner avec cette bande d'abrutis._

- _Euh, j'sais pas trop_ répondit-il en bafouillant. _Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les autres._

- _Qui pourrait être à l'aise avec une bande d'ânes en même temps._

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en guise de réponse. Au moins, il ne s'indignait pas sur mes paroles un peu brusque, un point pour lui. D'habitude, quand je sortais des choses pareilles, on me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité mais qu'importe, qu'ils restent dans leur ignorance, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour s'octroyer une petite pause. Tous semblaient exténues et les bouteilles d'eau furent vite sorties. Moi-même je commençais à avoir la gorge sèche et le souffle court. La chaleur ne nous faisait pas de cadeau. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur un rocher, de nouveau en retrait du groupe, afin de me rafraîchir. Marcher avec Hope, dont j'avais appris le prénom il y a quelques minutes plutôt, n'avait pas été déplaisant. Ce n'était pas le genre bavard, certainement à cause de sa timidité, et il ne semblait pas limité comme les autres, bien que nous n'ayons échangé que quelques mots. C'était agréable de voir qu'au moins un était différent. Buvant mon eau, j'observais le groupe, pas vraiment intéressée, et finis par tomber sur deux pupilles émeraude qui me fixaient. Remarquant qu'elles appartenaient à Fang, je grimaçais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore ?

Voyant qu'elle avait toute mon attention, en se leva avec un sourire et s'approcha de moi. Levant les yeux au ciel, je détournais rapidement le regard, ne voulant en aucun cas qu'elle me dérange. Si je pouvais éviter de la supporter en dehors de notre chambre, ce serait génial.

« - _Blanche Neige__ serait-elle en train d'éviter ses valeureux nains ?_ se moqua-t-elle. »

Soupir. Se croyait-elle réellement drôle ?

« - _Fang, sois gentille et va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre_ conseillais-je.

- _Oh, Grincheux, c'est toi ? Me serais-je donc trompée ? Diantre, j'ai l'air fine !_ »

Je tournais lentement la tête vers elle, affichant mon air le plus menaçant possible.

« - _Roh, avoues que c'était drôle !_ commença-t-elle. _Même pas un petit peu ? Un minuscule envie de sourire ? Non ? 'Tain t'es pas drôle !_

- _Revois ton humour et on en reparlera_ répliquais-je, sèchement. »

Elle se contenta de sourire et de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Bordel de merde. La seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de lui abattre mon poing en pleine figure. J'inspirais un bon coup afin de tenter de me calmer.

« - _Serah n'as pas arrêté de nous parler de toi_ _durant le voyage_ annonça-t-elle.

- _Bien, j'espère qu'elle vous a dit que je ne voulais pas de votre compagnie._

- _Ah non, elle a du oublier de le mentionner. Est-ce qu'elle a créé un autel à ton effigie chez vous ou quoi ? Elle t'admire vachement._

- _Je n'ai rien à envier._

- _Que tu dis._

- _T'essaye de faire quoi là ?_

- _De te faire parler. Apparemment, ça marche plutôt._ »

Lâchant un grognement, je me détournais d'elle et bus à nouveau dans ma bouteille. Si elle cherchait un moyen de me taper sur les nerfs, elle l'avait trouvé.

« - _Bon, et là tu vas te taire uniquement pour me montrer que j'ai tort, c'est ça ? Je m'attendais à mieux, dommage._

- _Ne cries pas victoire trop vite._

- _Ma tentative de te faire parler est-elle donc réussie ?_

- _Je t'ai dis d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre._

- _Je trouve notre conversation très intéressante pourtant._

- _Je n'appelle pas ça une conversation._

- _Pourtant nous nous répondons mutuellement._ »

Soupirant longuement, je me frottais le front, agacée. Décidément, elle était vraiment tenace et prête à m'énerver jusqu'au bout. Voyant certainement que j'étais à bout, elle rit avant de se relever.

« - _Bon bon, d'accord, je te laisse avec ton mauvais caractère. Mais on remettra ça Sunshine._

A l'entente de ce surnom, je redressais vivement la tête dans sa direction, sourcils froncés. Et elle se permettait de m'affubler d'un surnom ridicule ? Je me levais d'un bond, prête à lui tordre le bras mais elle se recula vivement, captant mes intentions.

« - _Mais c'est quelle mordrait !_

- _Dégage avant que je ne te t'arrache le bras._

- _Vos désirs sont des ordres_. »

Et c'est visiblement toute contente qu'elle rejoignit les autres. Cette fille était vraiment un cas. Insupportable. Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà creuser sa tombe. Me rasseyant, je lâchais un long et bruyant soupir. J'avais hâte de rentrer pour me retrouver au calme et mettre fin à cette ballade bien trop agaçante à mon goût.

* * *

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'il fut décidé de rentrer. Pendant le chemin du retour, j'ai été obligée de me coltiner ce crétin de Snow, le gorille aux ordres de Serah et un autre exactement pareil nommé Gadot. Ces deux idiots n'ont pas arrêté de crier pendant tout le trajet, me racontant leurs « exploits » typique de gros bras tels qu'eux. Le fait que je ne leur ai pas répondu de tout le trajet ne semblait pas les avoir gênés. Il fallait vraiment être attardé pour continuer à parler avec une personne qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de votre blabla. Ça m'avait tout de même permis d'éviter Fang et pour ça, je leur devais une belle chandelle, aux deux bestiaux.

Une fois dans ma chambre, après avoir aidé mes parents à ranger les quelques affaires que nous avions emporté, j'allumais mon ordinateur. J'avais supporté assez longtemps la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait dehors alors, au lieu de m'isoler dans un coin, j'allais regarder un film, de façon à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger. Question de politesse.

Fouillant dans mon disque dur, je cherchais un film qui pourrait m'intéresser, ne voulant pas non plus faire semblant d'être absorbé par un film ennuyant à mourir. Je décidais d'opter pour un film historique, relatant la deuxième guerre mondiale. La période la plus intéressante de l'histoire. Et l'un de des plus horribles surtout. Lançant le film, je m'installais confortablement sur mon lit de façon à ne pas me relever avec des courbatures.

« - _Claire !_ »

Soupirant, je quittais l'écran des yeux pour dévisager ma sœur qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

« - _Je ne peux pas être tranquille juste cinq minutes ?_

- _On va faire une partie de Cluedo, tu viens ?_

- _J'ai le choix ?_ »

La réponse était dans son sourire, bien trop sadique à mon goût. Levant les yeux au ciel, je refermais mon ordinateur et me levais mollement, pour suivre ma cadette jusqu'au salon où tous les enfants étaient réunis. Je pouvais entendre les adultes rigoler sur la terrasse. Je m'installais lourdement sur une chaise libre, croisant les bras, montrant bien que je ne souhaitais nullement être ici. J'appréciais le jeu mais le problème, c'était les joueurs.

« - _Bon, maintenant qu'on est au complet, on peut commencer !_ s'exclama Snow qui se penchait déjà sur le plateau.

- _Attends, y a pas assez de pions pour nous tous !_ répliqua Vanille qui se pencha à son tour sur le plateau.

- _Va falloir tourner alors_ répondit Yuj, un des neveux de Sazh.

- _Qui sont ceux qui veulent jouer maintenant alors ?_ demanda Serah. »

Des « Moi, moi, moi ! » se firent entendre de toute part. Je sentais déjà que cette partie allait être bien ennuyante. Voyant que Serah n'arrivait pas à restaurer le calme parmi le troupeau, je me redressais en abattant mon poing sur la table.

« - _Fermez-la !_ »

Mes paroles furent suivit d'un long silence. Bon, ils savaient au moins identifier une menace.

« - _Si vous n'êtes pas foutu de vous mettre d'accord, on va tirer au sort avec les dés_ expliquais-je en montrant ses derniers. _Les six qui auront fait les nombre les plus bas joueront._ »

Voyant que je mettais faite comprise, je donnais les dés à ma sœur avant de me rasseoir. Tous semblaient éberlués face à ma réaction, sauf Serah qui hochait la tête, visiblement fière de mon autorité et Fang qui se retenait de rire avec sa sœur, la rouquine. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Vanille ! Drôle de prénom. Étais-je la seule à avoir un prénom normal ici ? Le dé finit par circuler et les résultats furent annoncés. Fang, Hope, Snow, Serah, Vanille et malheureusement moi participions à cette manche. Peut-être que Serah me laisserait partir après avoir terminé cette partie. Je savais bien que ça lui faisait plaisir que je participe à leur jeu, même si elle savait pertinemment que je n'aimais pas être entourée mais je n'arriverais certainement pas à supporter deux parties.

* * *

Une bonne demie-heure c'était écoulée avant que je ne devine enfin qui était le tueur. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu, sauf Vanille, Snow et Serah qui passaient leur temps à rire et qui étaient bien trop prévisibles. J'avais une très bonne technique à ce jeu pour connaître les cartes qui étaient montrées à mes adversaires. Il suffisait de voir à peu près où ils plaçaient la croix sur leurs feuilles d'indices. Ce n'était qu'approximatif mais j'avais toujours réussis à gagner grâce à ça. Mon pion se trouvait donc désormais dans la piscine et j'étais prête à lancer mon accusation.

« - _Le coupable est Madame Leblanc, dans la cuisine, avec le poison._ »

Tous retinrent leur souffle, comme si cela était la révélation de l'année. Ils s'étaient bien trop prit au jeu. J'attrapais donc le carton qui renfermais les cartes du meurtre, certaine d'y trouver celles que j'avais énoncé précédemment. Une fois sortie, je les observais et fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'étaient pas les bonnes. Comme cela se faisait-il ? J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir tout analysé comme il le fallait. Un détail m'aurait-il échappé ? Lâchant un grognement, je remis les cartes dans le carton et croisais les bras.

« - _Tu t'es trompée ?!_ s'exclama Serah en me fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- _Non, j'arrête simplement de jouer pour mon bon plaisir_ répondis-je sèchement.

- _Tu t'es bien faite avoir_ affirma Fang qui lançait le dé. »

Haussant un sourcil, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, voulant savoir où elle venait en venir. Elle se contenta de me sourire de d'amener son pion dans la piscine, où elle déclara que le coupable était Madame Leblanc, dans la salle de projection, avec le poison. C'était bel et bien les bonnes cartes que contenait le carton. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'avais pu me tromper. Tous félicitèrent Fang pour sa victoire, qui se pavanait comme un coq, fière. Me levant, j'allais retourner dans ma chambre sans mots dire, ayant suffisamment supportée ses idiots à mon goût, quand Fang m'interpella. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me retournais vers elle, lui montrant bien mon agacement.

« - _J'ai remarqué ta technique alors j'ai fait exprès de noter au mauvais endroit pour fausser tes résultats_ déclara-t-elle, tout sourire. »

La raison venait donc de là. Je n'étais pas une mauvaise joueuse mais savoir que Fang avoir réussit à percer à jour ma technique ne me faisait pas plaisir, bien au contraire. Si seulement je pouvais effacer son air arrogant qui trônait fièrement sur son visage. Lui faire fermer son clapet, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à répliquer. Ce serait réellement le bonheur.

« - _Tu t'attends à ce que je t'offre une médaille peut-être ?_

- _Oh, non, non, c'était seulement histoire que tu le sache._ »

Sale garce. Soupirant bruyant pour me retenir de répéter ses mots à voix haute, je tournais les talons pour rejoindre ma chambre. Elle voulait la guerre ? Elle allait l'avoir.


	3. Il était temps !

**Avant de vous laisser commencer ce troisième chapitre, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Etant donné que l'histoire met en scène beaucoup de personnages, certains passages peuvent paraître confus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires avec autant de personnages, qui plus est réunis dans le même lieu alors je peux me montrer maladroite quelques fois, je m'en excuse. De plus, je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance aux parents, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas un rôle bien important, du moins pas pour l'instant, et pour éviter de devoir manier trop de monde. Aussi, je me focalise principalement sur Fang et Claire pour le moment mais ne vous en faites pas, chaque personnage aura sa petite heure de gloire. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Il était temps !**

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse partie de Cluedo. Une semaine où je n'ai cessé de renvoyer les pics que me lançait Fang. La plupart du temps, elle gagnait nos combats verbaux mais qu'importe mon nombre de défaites, lorsque je gagnais, c'était un véritable plaisir. De plus, ça me permettait de ne pas trop m'ennuyer. Entre nos ballades et nos sorties en ville pas très intéressante, ainsi que mes trop courts moments de solitude, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Ah, si, aller à la plage. Malheureusement, les adultes s'étaient tous décidés pour nous faire languir. Comme si eux ne voulaient pas profiter de la mer ! La bonne blague.

Traversant la maison à la recherche de mon téléphone, je croisais Serah et Snow dans le salon, visiblement captivés par ce qui se passait dans la télévision. Ce crétin de gorille avait osé passer son bras sur les épaules de Serah, qui ne semblait aucunement gênée par ce contact. Contact qui me donnait la nausée. A mon grand désespoir, ces deux là c'étaient rapidement rapproché au point que l'on puisse bien remarquer l'ambiguïté qu'ils dégageaient. Ma sœur m'avait rapidement confié qu'elle le trouvait vraiment drôle, gentil et tout le bordel. A première vue, c'est vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ces mecs vulgaires, égoïstes et j'en passe mais c'était un idiot ! Comment pouvait-elle être… attirée par lui ? Je ne pourrais jamais la comprendre.

Détournant rapidement mon regard de l'horreur qui se déroulait devant moi, je traversais rapidement le salon, me retenant de ne pas attraper Snow par le col et de le menacer un nombre incalculable de fois. Je finis par mettre la main sur mon téléphone, que j'avais négligemment laissé traîner sur un meuble. Même si je ne recevais que très peu de messages ou d'appels, je n'aimais pas le laisser traîner n'importe où. Sait-on jamais si une personne mal intentionnée tomberait dessus. Je tentais de le déverrouiller mais la série de chiffre que je composais n'était pas la bonne. A tous les coups, c'était Fang qui s'était amusée à le modifier. D'ailleurs, elle devait certainement traîner dans les parages, prête à ce que je lui tombe dessus. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

Rangeant mon téléphone dans la poche de mon short, j'allais sur la terrasse pour rejoindre mes parents qui discutaient avec Sazh, la mère de Fang et le père de Hope.

« - _Ah Claire, reste un peu avec nou_s m'invita ma mère en tirant la chaise à côté d'elle. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'inventer une excuse pour y échapper, je m'installais sur la chaise en retenant un soupir.

« - _C'est vrai qu'on ne te voit pas souvent_ remarqua mon père.

- _C'est parce que je m'amuse trop papa_ mentis-je sans remords.

- _Très convainquant_ se moqua Sazh. »

Grimaçant, je décidais de m'arrêter là. Je n'étais pas connu pour mes talents d'actrice après tout. Ils reprirent leur discussion qui tournait autour de nos futures sorties à la plage. Apparemment, ils avaient l'intention que l'on y aille cet après-midi. J'espérais vraiment que ce soit le cas. J'en avais assez de ces quatre murs et de marcher au milieu de ces graviers avec cette herbe desséchée.

« - Ai-je bien entendu le mot « plage » ? intervint Vanille qui s'approchait de nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Oui ma puce, on va certainement y aller aujourd'hui_ répondit sa mère. _Mais ne t'emballe pas d'accord ? Et ne vas surtout pas le crier sur tous les toits, on aimerait que ça reste une surprise._

- _Tu me demande de garder ça secret ? Mais c'est impossible, il faut absolument que j'aille prévenir les autres ! On attend depuis une semaine quand même ! _»

Et sans attendre, elle retourna dans la maison comme une fusée en criant « On va à la plage ! ». Tous étaient dépités de voir leur surprise tomber à l'eau. Sa mère aurait pourtant du s'y attendre. Même moi qui ne connaissais pas Vanille, je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder une surprise secrète. Les exclamations joyeuses de ma sœur se firent entendre, bientôt suivit de celles de tous les autres.

« - _Dommage, on aura au moins essayé_ tenta de relativiser le père de Hope.

- _Désolée, je n'aurais pas du lui dire_ s'excusa la mère de Vanille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- _Il y aurait finit par y avoir une fuite un moment ou l'autre de toute façon_ ajouta Sazh en me regardant.

- _Comme si c'était mon genre_ répliquais-je pour me défendre de son regard accusateur.

- _Mais je n'ai rien dit_ se défendit-il, feignant l'innocence. »

Bah bien sûr ! Les plus jeunes arrivèrent en trombe sur la terrasse, euphorique, remerciant les adultes d'avoir prit cette décision qui semblait leur sauver la vie. De vrais enfants. Profitant de la confusion générale, je me levais pour rejoindre un coin tranquille, à l'ombre des arbres. Même si à cette heure-ci, les ombres se faisaient rares. Je m'asseyais contre un des nombreux pins et profitais du calme ambiant. Je pouvais encore entendre les cris provenant de la maison mais ils étaient très faibles et ne me gênais donc pas. Fermant les yeux, je savourais cet instant. Mes muscles se détendirent et mon esprit se vida complètement, oubliant même où je me trouvais. Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça sans même m'en rendre compte.

Alors que je plongeais dans un demi-sommeil, je sentis quelque chose de doux me frôler la joue. Bien trop détendu pour chercher à comprendre ce que c'était, je ne fis rien. C'était plutôt agréable comme contact. Il se déplaça sur ma mâchoire, la découvrant lentement, me procurant quelques légers frissons. C'était doux et chaud à la fois. J'avais l'impression de rêver, de me laisser transporter je ne sais trop où. Je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien depuis longtemps, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Il glissa sur ma mâchoire pour venir chercher mon cou doucement et le découvrir à son tour. Je m'entendis soupirer. Pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, je profitais de ces caresses inconnues.

« -_Claire ?!_ »

La voix de ma sœur fut un grand coup de fouet et, sursautant, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris deux pupilles que je ne voyais que trop. Trop proches à mon goût. Surprise par mon réveil si soudain, Fang s'écarta légèrement. Ne me dites pas que c'était elle qui avait visiblement profité de mon moment de détente pour faire… je ne sais trop quoi.

« - _Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de faire là ?_ lançais-je en fonçant les sourcils.

- _Je vérifiais simplement si tu n'avais pas de fièvre_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Tu souriais, j'étais inquiète !_ »

Lui assénant mon poing sur son épaule, je me redressais, furieuse. Alors madame s'était donc amusée à m'observer ! Je ne voulais même pas savoir si les caresses que j'avais ressentis étaient réelles ou non.

« - _Ah bah voilà, je m'inquiète pour toi et tout ce que je reçois c'est une petite pichenette sur l'épaule !_

- _Tu en veux peut-être une autre ?_ menaçais-je en levant mon poing.

- _Ok, ok, je me tais_ capitula-t-elle en levant les bras, signe qu'elle se rendait.

- _Sage décision._ »

Sans plus attendre, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers la maison.

« - _Hé Claire ! Une dernière chose._ »

Fang m'avait rejoint mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, ne voulant absolument pas savoir ce qu'elle avait à rajouter de plus. Qu'elle parte le plus loin possible me ferait le plus grand bien.

« - _Tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent, ça te rend encore plus belle._ »

Elle prit les jambes à son coup avant que mon poing ne s'abatte sur sa figure. M ais quelle idiote ! Je la regardais s'éloigner vers la maison, les poings et les dents serrés. Elle méritait que je l'insulte de tous les noms. Respirant plusieurs fois, je tentais de réfréner mon envie meurtrière de me lancer à sa poursuite et de lui arracher la tête. Une fois calmée, je rejoignis la maison à mon tour, ignorant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qui ne semblaient pas vouloir me quitter.

* * *

Le vent à l'odeur salée caressait mon visage. La mer se profilait enfin devant moi, calme et tentatrice. Seulement peu de personnes se trouvaient sur la plage et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Nous avions tous voté pour éviter les plages trop fréquentées, d'où la raison de notre présence sur cette crique éloignée des points de fréquentation. La couleur de l'eau était à couper le souffle. A la limite du cyan. Un spectacle magnifique. J'enfouissais mes pieds dans le sable chaud, me procurant des chatouilles. Il était doux et fin, pas du tout agressif contrairement à celui de certaines plages. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais complètement déconnectée, me concentrant uniquement sur les sensations que me procurait le sable, le vent, et sur le bruit des vagues. C'était vraiment apaisant. Néanmoins, des cris de joie finirent par me faire revenir à la réalité.

Serah et Vanille s'étaient déjà jetées dans l'eau, visiblement au paradis. Snow et Gadot courraient en direction de l'eau, sûrement près à sauter comme deux gros boulets. Maqui, Yuj et Hope discutaient tout en s'y dirigeant également. Il ne restait plus que Fang qui était restée près des serviettes de plages, où les adultes préparaient serviettes, crèmes, parasol et tout ce qui allait avec. Je ne fis pas réellement attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, plus occupée à regarder Fang qui retirait ses vêtements afin de se retrouver seulement en maillot de bain. Bizarrement, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de sn corps et de ses gestes qui semblaient m'envoûter. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi que je sursautais légèrement et détournais les yeux. Bon sang, je n'étais pas en train de la reluquer, si ? Furieuse, je m'élançais dans l'eau, désireuse d'oublier ce que je venais de faire.

Comme je l'avais prévu, l'eau me fit un bien fou. Elle n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Je nageais un moment, m'éloignant de la plage et profitant de la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau. En plus de me détendre, cela me permettais de faire un peu d'exercice. Voyant que je m'étais suffisamment éloignée de la plage et du groupe d'andouilles, je me lançais porter par la vague en faisant la planche. Le ciel était entièrement bleu. Aucun nuage ne venait le perturber. Et le Soleil trônait fièrement sur ce royaume qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Fermant les yeux, je savourais une nouvelle fois un moment de sérénité. Malheureusement, je ne me sentais pas aussi détendu que la dernière fois. Une crainte persistait au creux de mon ventre, impossible à identifier. Basculant en avant, je me repositionnais verticalement et observais les alentours. Personne. De quoi pouvais-je donc bien avoir peur ?

C'est alors que je sentis deux bras m'attraper et me soulever hors de l'eau. A peine ai-je eu le temps de réagir que je fus propulsé à quelques mètres de là, m'engloutissant dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Je réussir tout de même à remonter à la surface et à chercher mon attaquant des yeux. Personne de nouveau. Retenant mon souffle, je plongeais sous l'eau pour tomber nez à nez avec ce crétin de Snow. Visiblement surpris d'être découvert, il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger lorsque je mis toute ma force dans mon pied pour venir cogner contre son tibia. Grognant de douleur, des bulles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et je remontais à la surface, fière de l'avoir fait souffrir. Pensait-il réellement m'avoir une deuxième fois ?

Serah se dirigeait vers moi en riant. C'était sûrement elle qui avait encouragé le gorille à venir me cherche des noises. L'intéressé remonta à la surface également, grimaçant de douleur.

« - _Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !_ se plaignait-il

- _Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu tente de refaire ça_ répondis-je simplement en m'éloignant.

- _Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas_ confirma Serah.

- _Tu ne m'as pas dis qu'elle me frapperait !_ »

M'étant trop éloignée, je ne pus entendre la suite de leur discussion et franchement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'amuser à m'énerver ? Je devais déjà les supporter mais si en plus ils faisaient tout pour me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. C'était bien partit pour que personne ne survive à ces vacances.

De retour sur la plage, je m'allongeais sur ma serviette, avec les adultes pas très loin de moi, sur ma droite.

« -_Elle est géniale, pas vrai ?_ »

C'était Hope, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

« -_Oui, ça fait vraiment du bien_ approuvais-je en fermant les yeux.

- _J'espère que l'on va rester un bon moment._

- _Hm…_

Je l'entendis s'installer à côté de moi mais cela ne me dérangea pas. Pendant ces sept derniers jours, je m'étais légèrement rapprochée de Hope, ayant obtenu une certaine affection pour lui. Son côté calme me plaisait. Et ce n'était pas le genre à vous poser des tonnes de questions ou à parler de lui pendant des heures et des heures. J'avais également remarqué qu'il avait prit un peu plus d'assurance à mon égard et il hésitait beaucoup moins lorsque l'on discutait. Un chouette petit en somme.

La chaleur du Soleil était vraiment plaisante, comparé à d'habitude où elle était insupportable. Avec l'eau qui m'avait rafraîchie, c'était vraiment agréable de laisser les rayons me réchauffer petit à petit. Je ne comptais pas non plus bronzer. Malgré toutes les tentatives possibles, je n'avais jamais réussis à donner de la couleur à ma peau. Elle se contentait de rester pâle, comme si elle me narguait. Ca ne me gênait pas plus que ça mais un peu de couleur serait tout de même la bienvenue.

Rouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que les places avaient été échangées. Les adultes étaient partis dans l'eau tandis que les enfants avaient pris place sur les serviettes. Ils semblaient tous prit dans une discussion bien animée où Vanille menait les rênes. Étrangement, Fang manquait à l'appel. Je balayais la plage et la mer des yeux mais je ne la vis nulle part. Elle était sûrement fourrée quelque part, en train de monter un nouveau plan contre moi. Me rappelant le coup du téléphone, l'envie de la ridiculiser fut trop forte et je me levais donc, prête à prendre ma revanche. C'était le moment propice, elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas.

Je m'engageais donc sur un petit sentier, menant aux falaises qui entouraient la crique. Si elle n'était pas dans les environs, tant pis. Je n'allais pas non plus la chercher pendant des heures. J'aurais bien d'autres occasions de l'énerver. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, j'allais bientôt abandonné quand je remarquais une chevelure brune à quelques mètres de là, partiellement cachée par des arbres. Parfait. Je m'approchais de ma cible mais me stoppais net lorsque je remarquais qu'elle était penchée dangereusement sur le bord de la falaise naissante. Cette idiote allait-elle sauter ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je courus dans sa direction, l'attrapais par le poignet et le forçais à s'éloigner du bord. Mon sang battait fort dans mes temps et l'adrénaline que m'avait insufflé la peur qu'elle tombe coulait dans mes veines. Surprise de ma réaction, Fang me fixait sans trop comprendre mon agitation.

« - _Fais un peu attention !_ lançais-je, furieuse. _Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?_

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ demanda la brune, complètement perdue.

- _Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais complètement au bord ?_ »

Se retournant pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant avant que je vienne la tirer, elle finit par reporter son attention sur moi, le regard espiègle accompagné d'un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« - _Tu avais peur que je tombe, c'est ça ?_

- _Mais oui-n-non !_

- _Si ! T'as eu peur ! Bah alors Claire, tu t'inquiète pour ma vie maintenant ?_

- _Ferme-la idiote !_ »

Le rouge m'était rapidement monter aux joues et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bafouiller. Je venais de tomber comme une idiote dans un piège, offrant ainsi bien trop de joie à mon adversaire. Perdue, je tentais de chercher des excuses.

« - _Inutile de nier, ton visage parle pour toi_ triompha Fang. _Je n'allais pas sauter, et sache que j'ai un très bon sens de l'équilibre alors aucun risque que je ne tombe._

- _C'était quand même imprudent, imbécile !_ »

Elle se contenta de m'observer, sans se départir de son sourire. J'avais l'air fine tiens ! Moi qui voulais la ridiculiser, c'était la situation inverse qui se passait. J'aurais du la laisser prendre le risque de mourir tiens. Comment avais-je pu m'inquiéter pour une idiote pareille ? Sans se départir de son sourire, Fang s'approcha de moi.

« - _Inutile d'être embarrassée, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour moi après être tombée sous mon charme._

- _Q-quoi ?!_ hoquetais-je.

- _Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de me reluquer tout à l'heure ?_

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !_ »

Avant que je n'aie pu bouger les bras, Fang les attrapa de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas la frapper. Rageusement, je me débattais pour lui échapper mais elle était plus forte que prévu.

« - _Lâche-moi où je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre un coup de boule._

- _Vraiment ?_ »

Elle s'approcha encore plus de moi, nos visages ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur recommença sa course folle, comme la dernière fois, sans que je ne puisse l'ignorer cette fois-ci. Instinctivement, je retins mon souffle. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme ça ? C'était ridicule. J'aurais du lui asséner mon coup de boule depuis longtemps mais j'étais tétaniser. Envoûtée par ses yeux qui ne me lâchait pas. Vraiment ridicule.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, elle se décida enfin à me lâcher et à se reculer. Réagissant, je fondis mon poing dans sa direction mais elle l'esquiva de justesse avant d'éclater de rire et de s'éloigner encore plus.

« - _J'attends ta revanche Sunshine ! Et d'ailleurs, le code de ton téléphone c'est « 2588 »._ »

Elle finit par disparaître parmi les arbres, me lançant seule avec ma colère. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que je m'intéressais à elle ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Ces réactions imprévisibles étaient certainement la source du problème. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un comme elle alors évidemment, je ne réagissais pas à l'accoutumé. Je ne voyais pas d'autre raison sinon. Moi, tombée sous son charme ? N'importe quoi ! Il faudrait déjà qu'elle en ait !

* * *

Fatiguée, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit sans aucune retenue. La journée avait été épuisante. Après mon échange avec Fang, j'étais retournée sur la plage et, afin de m'occuper l'esprit, j'avais participé à une partie de volley-ball. Partie qui s'était finalement transformé en une dizaine. Vous devez sans doute imaginer l'état de mes muscles actuellement. Un sommeil réparateur me ferait le plus grand bien. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et me redressant, je découvrir ma sœur qui me fixait en souriant, visiblement attendrie.

« - _C'était bien de te voir participer aujourd'hui_ déclara-t-elle en s'approchant.

- _Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- _Avoues que tu t'es quand même amusée._ »

C'était vrai que j'avais pris plaisir à jouer. Principalement parce que j'avais mis une bonne raclée à Snow, Gadot, Yuj et Maqui, qui s'étaient vantés être les meilleurs à ce sport.

« - _Oui, c'est vrai, c'était plutôt amusant_ soupirais-je en me frottant le front.

- _Tu vois que ces vacances ne sont pas si horribles. Je sais bien que les autres t'exaspèrent avec leurs comportements mais dans le fond, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Ils profitent à fond, et tu devrais faire pareil._

- _Imiter des crétins ? Non merci._

- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire._ »

Rendant les armes, j'hochais simplement la tête. Serah s'était tout le temps fait du souci pour ce qui était du peu de relations que j'avais. Un jour, elle m'avait confié qu'elle pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle était trop envahissante et que, de ce fait, elle m'empêchait de me lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes. Evidemment, je lui ai vite sortis cette idée de la tête. J'avais beau être l'aînée, j'étais celle qui causait le plus de problèmes.

M'extirpant de mon lit, je pris ma cadette dans mes bras. Être froide et distante avec les autres ne m'empêchais pas de montrer de l'affection pour ma sœur. Malgré nos différences, nous avions toujours su être proches et soudées. Même si parfois, sa logique me paraissait incompréhensible, je ne pouvais cesser de nourrir un grand amour à son égard. Même si, actuellement, elle semblait de plus en plus apprécier cet idiot de Snow, je ne l'empêcherais pas de faire ce qu'elle croit être juste. Après tout, je n'allais pas lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire ou non.

Je fins par me détacher d'elle et elle me souhaita bonne nuit avant de sortir de la chambre. Me frottant les yeux, je retournais dans mon lit en lâchant un petit bâillement. Je pouvais entendre des voix provenant de la terrasse et quelques grillons dehors mais à part ça, la maison était calme, assoupie. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de rejoindre les Bras de Morphée, bercée inconsciemment par des vagues invisibles et des sensations familières.


	4. Amie ou ennemie ?

**Bon bon, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire est appréciée. Je pensais que le caractère de Claire en ferait fuir plus d'un mais apparemment non, quel soulagement. x) Bref, v'là le chapitre 4, où il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part une petite évolution de Claire. Les choses vont devenir intéressantes au prochain chapitre. Mais vous verrez tous ça le moment venu, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Amie ou ennemie ?**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions passé notre première journée à la crique. Depuis, nous y allions tous les après-midi, pendant au moins trois bonnes heures. Tout le monde ne jurait plus que par ça. De mon côté, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je prenais grand plaisir à me trouver là-bas. Le seul problème c'étaient ceux, dans le genre de Snow, qui n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de me faire couler. J'avais beau échapper à tous leurs pièges, ils continuaient. Complètement immatures et bien trop têtus. Tiens, en parlant de têtu, il y avait aussi Fang qui n'était pas mal dans le genre. Depuis que j'avais fait l'erreur de lui sauver la vie, madame ne cessait de me balancer toutes sortes d'insinuations. Elle n'en devenait que plus agaçante.

Aujourd'hui, les adultes avaient décidés de s'octroyer une petite virée entre eux, nous laissant seuls dans la maison. Ma laissant seule avec tous ces imbéciles. J'avais pris la décision d'ignorer quiconque tenterait de venir m'énerver, ayant vraiment marre de mes duels avec Fang ou de mes tentatives de faire reconnaître à Snow qu'il n'était pas plus intelligent qu'un pigeon. Affalée sur le canapé, je regardais un documentaire sur la deuxième guerre mondiale avec un paquet de chips sur les genoux. Vanille, Serah et Fang s'étaient rassemblées sur la table du salon, à quelques mètres de moi, et semblaient planifier leurs activités pour aujourd'hui. Je pouvais entendre les garçons dehors jouer au rugby en poussant des cris d'animaux qui leur correspondaient bien.

« - _Qu'est-ce tu veux faire aujourd'hui Claire ?_ me demanda Serah.

- _Rien._

- _Roh aller, il faut qu'on profite du fait que les parents ne soient pas là_ lança Vanille.

- _Vous profitez, je reste ici._

- _Et si je révélais à tout le monde quelque chose de compromettait à ton égard ?_ se hasarda Fang. »

L'ignorant royalement, je pris une poignée de chips avant d'engloutir le tout.

« - _Bon, très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Alors, ça c'est une photo où tu bavais en dormant._ »

Je me redressais en une fraction de seconde et fonçais sur Fang, lui arrachant son téléphone des mains. De tous les coups bas, c'était le pire ! Regardant l'écran, je constatais que la photo existait bel et bien. Je voulus me dépêcher de l'effacer mais Fang reprit l'engin.

« - _Je l'effacerais seulement si tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui_ proposa-t-elle.

_- Comme si j'allais céder à ton chantage_ crachais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre. »

Le souffle coupé, elle laissa tomber le téléphone sur le sol et je l'attrapais en vitesse avant de m'enfuir. Malheureusement pour moi, Snow semblait avoir entendu notre conversation et bloquait la sortie. Lâchant un juron, je cherchais une issue de secours des yeux mais je fis rapidement encerclé par le reste des garçons. Hope se tenait non loin d'eux et m'adressait un sourire désolé. Tss, même pas de cran pour me défendre celui-là !

Me tournant vers Fang, je lui tendis son portable en lui accordant mon regard le plus menaçant. Nullement intimidée, cette dernière récupéra l'objet avec un grand sourire et m'accorda un clin d'œil.

« - _Bien essayé Sunshine mais j'ai encore gagné._

- _Le jour où j'aurais le dessus, tu t'en mordras les doigts._

- _J'attends ce jour avec impatience alors._ »

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Vanille et Serah pour continuer leur planning. Snow s'approcha de moi et me donna quelques tapes dans le dos.

« - _T'inquiète pas, on va bien se marrer._ »

Pour seul réponse, je lui accordais un regard assassin et retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout le monde avait donc décidé de se liguer contre moi. Je retiens, je retiens.

* * *

Finalement, il fut décidé de partir en ville, avec pour seul moyen de transport les vélos qui se trouvaient dans le garage. Rien de particulièrement passionnant en somme. J'étais déjà montée sur un vélo et attendais que les autres aient finis de se chamailler pour avoir tel et tel vélo. Hope me rejoignit le premier, voulant certainement éviter cette bagarre inutile.

« - _Traitre_ lui dis-je, en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- _Désolée, Snow m'a promis de me laisser ses desserts pendant toute une semaine, c'était trop tentant_ tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- _J'y crois pas, tu m'as vendu pour de la nourriture !_ »

Il me lança à nouveau un sourire désolé et je lâchais un soupir. Il avait beaucoup de chance que je l'apprécie sinon, il serait déjà passé au broyeur. De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande aide. A deux contre sept, on n'aurait rien pu faire. Nous fûmes rejoins par le reste du groupe, qui s'était visiblement mit d'accord sur les vélos. Nous commençâmes donc à pédaler sous un Soleil cuisant. En même pas dix minutes, tous semblaient exténués. Même moi, qui étais plutôt du genre endurante, j'avais du mal à ne pas ralentir. Personne n'avait la force de parler et j'en étais bien heureuse. Si en plus de l'effort physique, je devais faire un effort mental pour supporter leurs bavardages inutiles, je ne survivrais pas.

C'est au bout de trente longues minutes que nous atteignirent la ville, tous en sueur. Laissant nos vélos dans un espace prévu à cet effet, nous commençâmes notre exploration de la ville. Cette dernière était plutôt animée, avec une fête foraine, des vendeurs de sucreries, de gaufres, de glaces et des petites animations comme des jongleurs ou des clowns. J'étais plus attirée par la fête foraine, le reste c'était plus pour les gamins.

« - _Je veux des glaces !_ s'exclama Vanille en pointant du doigt un marchand de glaces.

- _Et moi des gaufres !_ enchaîna Serah, toute aussi excitée que son amie.

- _Y a un terrain de basket !_ lancèrent en cœur les garçons. »

En quelques secondes, tous partirent à l'endroit de leurs désirs, pour ne laisser plus que Fang et moi. Cette dernière se gratta la tête en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je pus aisément voir dans ses pupilles que pour une fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

« - _Fête foraine ?_ questionna-t-elle.

- _Fête foraine_ opinais-je en m'y dirigeant. »

Les manèges à sensations ne manquaient pas. Les cris de terreurs des gens résonnaient dans tous les coins. J'avais toujours adoré, mais vraiment, les manèges à sensations. Tandis que certains se faisaient pipi dessus en entendant parler, moi je sautillais intérieurement de joie.

« - _Ces manèges ont l'air énorme !_ s'émerveilla Fang. _On commence par lequel ? Tiens regarde, y en a qui dégueulent après celui-là, on l'essaye ?_

- _Avec plaisir._ »

Je m'empressais de rejoindre la file d'attente du manège que Fang m'avait indiqué, voulant ma dose de sensations fortes. Fang semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que moi et ne cessait de s'exclamer lorsqu'une personne descendait du manège et posait une galette. Finalement, après cinq minutes de queue, notre tour fut arrivé. Je m'installais confortablement dans le siège, laissant le gérant du manège régler la sécurité. Il y avait seulement Fang et moi, le manège était prévu pour deux personnes.

« - _Cinq euros que tu vomisses à la fin_ me lança Fang sur un ton de défi.

- _Tenu_ répondis-je. »

J'allais obtenir une belle victoire. Le manège démarra, doucement, certainement pour nous mettre à l'aise. Il pouvait y aller franc jeu, je n'attendais que ça. La vitesse finit par se faire ressentir suivit de la frénésie de l'adrénaline. Les mouvements du manège variant, allant du circulaire à la verticale. Je pouvais sentir le vent me fouetter le visage, mes cheveux allant dans tous les sens et mon estomac qui remontait et descendait au creux de mon ventre. Le tout créait une sensation absolument géniale ! Malheureusement, le manège finit par s'arrêter. Revenant peu à peu sur terre, je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourais et me relevais, essayant de retrouver un certain équilibre. Je descendis les marches afin de quitter le manège en titubant. Me retournant, je vis Fang me suivre, dans un état pire que le miens.

« - _Je_ _vais… parfaitement bien… J'ai juste besoin d-d'une petite pause._ »

Elle s'appuya sur un poteau, fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

« - _Petite nature_ lançais-je. _J'attends mes cinq euros._ »

Passant sa main sur son visage, elle lâcha un grognement de mécontentement mais finis par aller chercher un billet de cinq euros dans sa poche et de me le donner. Contente de ma victoire, je récupérais mon dû et lui tapotais gentiment le dos.

« - _Je reste imbattable dans certains domaines, tache de ne pas l'oublier. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

- _La maison hantée_ répondit-elle simplement en désignant cette dernière.

- _Sérieusement ? Tu t'attends à ce que je pleure là-dedans ?_

- _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ énonça-t-elle avec un sourire. _Dans le cas contraire, on pourra toujours se moquer de leurs décors ratés._ »

J'haussais les épaules, lui montrant que cela m'étais égal. Se redressant, elle prit donc la direction de la fameuse maison hantée, moi sur ses talons.

« - _Je ne pensais pas que voir Claire s'amuser était possible_ me taquina-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

- _Mon caractère ne n'empêche pas de m'amuser._

- _Pas faux mais c'est tellement improbable qu'il est difficile de ne pas le souligner._

- _Contente-toi d'avancer._ »

Pour une fois, elle n'insista pas plus, pour mon grand plaisir. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt étonnant qu'elle se montre moins têtue qu'à l'accoutumé. Préparerait-elle encore un mauvais coup à mon encontre ? Le choix de la maison hantée n'était certainement pas pour « se moquer de leurs décors ratés ». Il allait falloir que je reste sur mes gardes. Je venais d'obtenir ma première victoire de la journée, pas question de lui laisser le dessus.

Une fois dans la queue pour la maison hantée, nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir monter dans un des wagons. Le silence de Fang était de plus en plus inquiétant et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. En temps normal, elle ne se serait pas gêner pour faire des commentaires sur tout et n'importe quoi. Les preuves d'une future attaque à mon encontre se solidifièrent.

Le wagon finit par avancer, s'enfonçant doucement dans les ténèbres. Des squelettes se mirent à bouger sur les côtés, avec des cris diaboliques et une musique qui se voulait stressante. Classique. Décidément, quand viendra le jour où les maisons hantées feront dans l'originalité ? Après les squelettes, vint les chauves-souris et les sorcières avec leur fameuse verrue sur le nez. A côté de moi, Fang était toujours aussi silencieuse et se contentait de regarder passivement ce qui se passait sous son nez.

Sans crier gare, le wagon se stoppa et les quelques lumières qui éclairaient les sorcières s'éteignirent. Une panne, comme de par hasard ! Serait-ce un coup de Fang ? Non, ce n'était pas possible après tout. Constatant que nous étions bel et bien arrêtés, ma voisine finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche.

« - _C'est vraiment de la camelote leur maison hantée_ marmonna-t-elle en essayant de relever la barrière de sécurité, sans succès.

- _Il_ _suffit d'attendre qu'ils remettent le courant, arrête de gigoter inutilement._

- _J'aime pas rester immobile comme ça._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un petit bâillement. Vu le temps qu'ils mettaient pour rétablir le courant, ce n'était pas une petite panne.

« - _Bon, on parle ?_ proposa Fang, qui ne pouvait décemment pas garder le silence.

- _Trouve un sujet intéressant._

- _Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce début de vacances ?_

- _Exactement comme je l'imaginais. Ah non, j'avais pas prévu qu'une idiote puisse me taper autant sur les nerfs._

- _L'idiote en est fière._

- _Grand bien lui fasse._ »

Elle se tourna vers moi, posant son bras gauche sur le dossier du wagon, visiblement désireuse de continuer sur sa lancée.

« - _Personnellement, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Et j'avoue que mon passe-temps favoris est bien de te sortir de tes gongs._

- _Si tu pouvais te trouver un autre passe-temps, ça nous ferait du bien à toutes les deux._

- _Qui aime bien châtie bien._ »

Je roulais des yeux à l'entente de sa réponse. Proverbe plus que stupide. Aimer une personne et passer son temps à l'énerver ? C'était complètement idiot.

« - _Je suis sérieuse Claire_ reprit-elle. _T'embêter ne m'empêche pas de t'apprécier._ »

Surprise par son changement de ton, je me tournais vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi insistait-elle sur ce sujet ? Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de clarifier sa vision de notre « relation » ? Serait-elle inquiète de ce que je pouvais bien penser à ce sujet ? Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si j'appréciais réellement Fang ou non, malgré toutes ses provocations. Avant que je ne puisse continuer dans mes réflexions, les lumières revinrent et le wagon reprit son avancée. Sans un mot, Fang reprit sa position initiale et commença ses critiques au sujet des décors. Quant à moi, mon interrogation resta en suspend, ne connaissant absolument pas la réponse.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Après avoir fait quelques manèges de plus, Fang et moi finirent par rejoindre les autres au terrain de basket, où tous s'acharnaient à vouloir mettre le plus de paniers, filles comme garçons. Nous étions allés manger dans un petit restaurant qui faisait des plats très basiques avant de partir dans différents magasins, regardant les souvenirs et les cartes postales.

Nous fûmes de retour à la maison en fin d'après-midi, de façon à avoir tout de même un peu de temps pour nous reposer tranquillement. Cette journée n'avais pas été si mauvaise, principalement pour la fête foraine qui avait su me permettre de m'amuser comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Je commençais également à m'adapter légèrement au groupe. Mes envies meurtrières avaient nettement diminué par rapport à la semaine dernière même si parfois, enlever un ou deux bras était une idée alléchante. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce « phénomène ». Peut-être parce que je n'avais encore jamais passé autant de temps de ma vie avec les mêmes personnes. Beaucoup trop d'interrogations et trop peu de réponses. Je ne voulais pas continuer à me casser la tête avec ça. Qui vivra verra.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Bizarrement, l'envie de trouver refuge à l'ombre des arbres, au calme, ne m'attirais pas plus que ça. Décidément, c'était la journée la plus bizarre de toute mon existence. Des bruits de pas m'indiquaient que quelqu'un gravissait les marches de l'escalier et Fang finit par faire son apparition dans la chambre, deux glaces à l'eau en main.

« - _Citron ou orange ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

- _Orange._ »

Elle me tendit la glace en question et je la récupérais afin de retirer le papier qui l'entourait. Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, cette glace était plus que bienvenue !

« - _Merci_ marmonnais-je avant d'entamer la glace.

- _Pas de quoi. Je n'avais pas trop envie de retrouver ton cadavre complètement desséché pour tout te dire._

- _Parce que je suis incapable de m'hydrater seule ?_

- _Tu aurais très bien pu te retrouver dans une situation t'empêchant de t'hydrater. _

- _Ne dis pas de sottises Fang._

- _Tout est possible Sunshine._

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en m'accordant un clin d'œil et j'avais lâché un soupir d'exaspération. Encore une de ses insinuations. Mon attention se reporta sur un bruit sourd de moteur, celui d'une moto si je ne me trompais pas, qui se rapprochait avant de se faire entendre devant la maison. Allant à la fenêtre, je pu observer le nouvel arrivant. C'était un gars d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs parfaitement peignés et la parfaite combinaison de motard.

« - _C'est qui ?_ me demanda Fang qui se trouvait à présent derrière moi, essayant de voir au-dessus de mon épaule.

- _Aucune idée_ répondis-je.

- _Hmf_. »

Je me retournais mais je ne pus faire aucun autre mouvement. Fang se tenait juste devant moi, me bloquant le passage avec un sourire joueur. Face à cette soudaine proximité, mon cœur s'emballa et je fronçais les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'affoler bon sang !

« - _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu m'empêche d'avancer_ indiquais-je en posant une de mes mains sur ma taille.

- _J'ai remarqué_ affirma-t-elle, toujours avec son sourire.

- _Alors bouge de là_. »

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer avec son air perpétuellement provoquant. Détournant le regard, je soufflais bruyamment, montrant bien mon agacement. Elle n'attendait que ça, que je craque mais, même si l'envie de la gifler était très tentante, je ne céderais pas à ses caprices. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Alors je me contentais d'attendre, en fixant les motifs du papier-peint et en frappant du pied, agacée. Oui, c'était puéril mais je m'en fichais éperdument.

« - _Hm... Claire ?_ »

Pensait-elle réellement que j'allais lui répondre, lui offrant ainsi une ouverture pour m'énerver encore plus ? Je ne tomberais plus deux fois dans le panneau.

« - _Non, sérieusement, tu vas t'en mettre partout à force._ »

Partout ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Intriguée, je reportais mon attention sur elle et remarqua qu'elle pointait quelque chose du doigt, à ma gauche. Tournant la tête vers se côté, je remarquais que j'avais toujours ma glace en main et que celle-ci s'était dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour commencer à fondre. Jurant, je la pris dans mon autre main, jaugeant l'importance des dégâts sur celle qui la tenait précédemment. C'est pile à ce moment là que Vanille arriva dans la chambre, visiblement excitée. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude en fait.

« - _On a un nouvel arrivant_ lança-t-elle gaiement_. Venez dire bonjour au lieu de… de laisser vos glaces fondre ?_

- _Claire est vraiment tête en l'air_ commenta Fang sur un ton théâtral. »

Profitant de sa distraction, je la contournais, non sans lui donner un coup de coude bien placé, et rejoignais la salle de bain afin de me nettoyer. J'entendis Fang pester depuis la chambre et je souris, satisfaite. Après m'être nettoyée et avoir terminé ma glace, de façon à ce qu'elle ne cause plus de dégâts, je descendis dans le salon, où tout le groupe était rassemblé, avec l'inconnu. Me voyant arrivé, ce dernier afficha un grand sourire en me détaillant de la tête au pied. Je fronçais immédiatement les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout la façon dont il avait de m'observer. J'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour un simple bout de viande. Il risquerait d'être très surpris.

« - _Et pour finir, voici Claire_ annonça Gadot, qui semblait chargé des présentations. _Claire, voici Cid._

- _Salut_ me contentais-je de répondre, impassible.

- _C'est un plaisir._ »

Monsieur jouait le vieux duc. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, je m'asseyais à côté de Fang sur le canapé. A la vue de la grimace qu'elle affichait, ce « nouvel arrivant » n'était pas non plus à son goût.

« - _Donc, pour résumer, Cid est mon cousin et il a décidé de rester deux semaines ici_ expliqua Gadot. _Evidemment, les parents sont au courant._

- _Ouais ouais, trêves de bavardages. On va te tester tout de suite au rugby _trancha Snow, content de trouver un nouvel adversaire.

- _Je suis le meilleur à ce sport_ répondit Cid avec dédain. »

Et sans plus attendre, la bande de gorilles s'élança dehors, trop attirée par l'envie de jouer à la baballe. Le seul garçon qui resta à l'intérieur fut Hope, qui commençait une discussion animée avec Vanille. En même temps, je le voyais mal faire face à ces gros bras dans un match de rugby. Quoique, il pourrait aisément se faufiler discrètement entre les grosses masses et marquer tranquillement. M'enfin, je ne connaissais que les bases de ce sport alors je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour faire des suppositions.

Serah s'installa à la place libre à côté de moi et s'étira longuement.

« - _Il est plutôt beau Cid, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ questionna-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers Fang et moi.

- _Je n'aime pas sa façon de me regarder_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- _Moi non plus_ lâcha Fang, ce qui me surpris. »

Parce qu'il s'était également amusé à mater la brune ? Monsieur voulait donc jouer les coureurs de jupons. Pathétique. Ma sœur resta silencieuse un moment, faisant la navette entre moi et Fang, et finit par lâcher un long soupir en renversant la tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« - _Les filles, vous êtres nulles_ annonça-t-elle sans détour.

- _Les nuls, ce sont les garçons_ répliqua Fang.

- _Mais non ! Vous chipotez sur des détails alors que y a de supers mecs sous vos yeux._

- _Si ils sont si supers que ça, pourquoi est-ce j'ai l'impression de voir une bande d'animaux en les regardant ?_ demandais-je, feignant l'innocence.

- _Tu es juste trop têtue pour les voir autrement. Et Fang, par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu penses comme elle._

- _Les garçons ne m'intéressent pas._

- _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser alors ?_

- _Les gâteaux au chocolat !_ »

Elle avait dit ça en se relevant vivement, le sourire aux lèvres, pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle commença à s'affairer. J'étais d'accord avec elle, les gâteaux au chocolat étaient toujours plus intéressants que des mâles.

« - _Belle diversion Fang mais ça ne marchera par avec moi !_ répliqua ma cadette, déterminée à connaître la vraie raison.

- _Tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque je l'aurais terminé, ce gâteau._

- _Un gâteau ?_ intervint Vanille, soudainement intéressée par notre conversation.

- _Quel gâteau ?_ demanda Hope en regardant autour de lui.

- _Patience, patience, ça va venir les enfants._

- _Ne l'encouragez pas vous deux_ les menaça Serah. _Il ne faut absolument pas céder !_

Voyant que cette situation agaçait bien ma sœur, je décidais d'y mettre mon grain de sel. Une fois debout, je rejoignis Fang, qui avait déjà sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de ce fameux gâteau. Je levais les yeux vers Serah, qui me suppliait du regard, avant de les poser sur Fang, visiblement satisfaite.

« - _Je vais te donner un coup de main_ annonçais-je, désinvolte.

- _Claire ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! _se plaignit ma sœur.

- _Désolée Serah_ me contentais-je de dire en lui adressant un petit sourire faussement désolée. »

Elle se contenta de m'ignorer et d'aller se rasseoir, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. D'ici quelques minutes, elle aura vite fait de retrouver le sourire alors je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça.

« - _Bien joué Sunshine_ me complimenta Fang dans un murmure.

- _C'est un peu pour toutes les fois où elle m'a obligé de supporter votre compagnie _déclarais-je à voix basse.

- _T'es trop rancunière_ ajouta-t-elle.

- _Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà à mile pieds sous terre._ »

Elle fut secouée par quelques rires mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux avant de me lancer un regard qui voulait bien me dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par mes paroles. Roulant des yeux, je ne fis plus attention à elle et me concentrais sur les œufs que je cassais un par un. Et, alors que je tendis le bras pour attraper un ustensile, mes doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Fang, qui cherchaient la même chose que moi. Mon cœur rata un battement. Ce contact me procura un long frisson qui traversa mon bras avant de remonter vers mon cou. Il me rappelait ce contact que j'avais eu durant mon demi-sommeil. Je n'osais plus bougé, surprise par cette soudaine situation, et Fang semblait être dans le même état vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Finalement, elle se retira précipitamment, oubliant rapidement l'objet qu'elle cherchait pour faire autre chose. Je récupérais donc ce que j'étais venue chercher sans lever les yeux vers la brune. J'étais une vraie idiote à réagir comme ça. Le pire c'était que je ne comprenais absolument pas les raisons de mon comportement. Peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer des idiots, je devenais folle. Le reste de la préparation du gâteau se déroula en silence. Ridicule.


	5. De découvertes en découvertes

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'avais les idées principales mais j'ai eu du mal à les amener du coup j'ai un peu bloquée sur certains moments. Et je dois avouer que je me suis laissée divertir par la console et quelques fictions. M'enfin, l'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là ! J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt le foutoir dedans même si on découvre pas mal de chose, d'où le titre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**De découvertes en découvertes**

Sortant lentement de mon sommeil, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Je pouvais entendre des voix étouffées qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée, signe que plusieurs étaient déjà debout. Je m'appuyais sur les coudes, afin de me redresser légèrement et de constater que Fang était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres voulait certainement dire qu'elle faisait un beau rêve. Cette chance n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Mon sommeil s'était retrouvé perturbé par des cauchemars dont je ne m'en souvenais pas, ou alors seulement quelques brides et des sensations désagréables. C'était vraiment bizarre, je n'étais pas du genre à faire des cauchemars pour un rien. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait contrôler après tout. Lâchant un bâillement, je m'étirais, essayant d'oublier cette mauvaise nuit.

« - _Salut Sunshine._ »

Surprise par la voix de Fang, je sursautais légèrement avant de me tourner vers elle. Encore avec son sourire. « Hm » fut le seul son qui s'échappa de mes lèvres étant trop de mauvaise humeur pour formuler des mots. Mon attitude fit rire Fang.

« - _La Belle au Bois Dormant aurait-elle passée une mauvaise nuit ? _se moqua-t-elle.

_- Fang… Ne commence pas dès le matin_ marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux et en me laissant retomber sur mon oreiller.

- _Mais je ne me suis jamais arrêtée Sunshine._ »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière assez étrange qui eut pour effet de me faire frissonner. Pour toute réponse, je marmonnais des injures étouffées par mon oreiller. Encore une fois, je l'entendis rire avant de se lever. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence et, pensant qu'elle était partie, je me redressais de nouveau. Avant de retomber lourdement sur mon lit, abattu par un coup d'oreiller.

« - _Voilà, t'es bien réveillée comme ça. Maintenant, petit déj' !_ »

Et sans attendre que j'abatte ma colère sur elle, elle s'enfuit de la chambre. Comment pouvais-je avoir l'envie de me lever alors qu'elle me cassait déjà les pieds ? Néanmoins, c'était une belle perte de temps, de rester au lit et, déjà que le temps était bien précieux en présence de ces crétins, je n'allais pas m'amuser à en perdre pour rien. Je décidais donc de me lever et de rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, où il y avait déjà les adultes de présents, le type qui était arrivé hier, Gadot et Fang. Je marmonnais un « bonjour » à l'intention de tous et allais m'asseoir afin de commencer la concoction de mon déjeuner. Le brun devant moi, Cid si je ne me trompais pas, se pencha vers moi, un sourire qui se voulait certainement charmeur aux lèvres.

« - _Eblouissante dès le matin. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé autrement_ me murmura-t-il. »

Bravo, ce mec arrivait à me donner la nausée dés le matin.

« - _Arrêtes, je vais finir par vomir._

- _J'aime quand les filles qui me résistent._

- _Tu aimes aussi quand elles te frappent ?_

- _Je n'ai jamais expérimenté cette façon de faire mais si tu veux, on pourrait très bien l'essayer tous les deux._ »

Je sentis ma colère monter à la vitesse grand V, tellement que je m'en étouffais avec le bout de tartine que j'avais croqué. Il se foutait de ma gueule là ! J'allais répliquer mais Fang, qui était à côté de moi, me coupa dans mon élan.

« - _Ecoute bonhomme, tu es là seulement depuis hier et tu te permets déjà de faire du rentre dedans à Claire. Si tu ne veux pas retourner chez ta maman avec une jambe en moins, tu devrais de calmer._

- _Jalouse ? Il y en aura pour tout le monde, ne t'en fais pas._ »

Mais quel crétin ! Et Fang qui se permettait de prendre ma défense ! Avais-je l'air d'une petite brebis effarouchée devant le grand méchant loup ? Cette situation commençait même à me donner mal au crâne. Voilà comment bien commencer sa journée. La prochaine fois, j'irais déjeuner dans les toilettes comme ça j'aurais la paix. Fang ne répliqua pas et se contenta de serrer les poings. Satisfait, Cid se leva et quitta la salle à manger. L'air me parut soudainement plus sain, allez savoir pourquoi. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées ces derniers temps et il fallait qu'un autre crétin vienne pointer le bout de son nez pour me taper sur les nerfs. Aurais-je le droit à de vraies vacances un jour ?

Malgré cet épisode, le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien. Sauf pour la partie où Cid avait commencé à draguer ma sœur. Snow, je pouvais le tolérer mais lui, ce n'était pas possible. Il était pitoyable, à penser qu'il attirait toutes les filles vers lui. J'avais beau ne pas le connaître, et heureusement pour moi, ces deux interactions m'ont vite permis de cerner le personnage. Un parfait « J'me crois bg et j'suis supérieur à tout le monde ». Alors, j'avais vite fait de l'envoyer offrir ses roses ailleurs qu'autour de ma cadette. Bien que cette dernière n'avait nullement été sensible par son « charme », je préférais mettre les points sur les « i », juste aux cas où.

C'est en début d'après-midi que ça se gâta. Nous étions de nouveau partis à la crique et malheureusement, Cid était de la partie. Et monsieur ne s'était pas gêné pour se rincer l'œil pendant que les filles, comme les femmes, ce qui était encore plus répugnant, retiraient leurs vêtements pour n'être plus qu'en maillot. Un idiot se serait abstenu de faire preuve d'autant de voyeurisme mais, comme monsieur se pensait au-dessus de tout, monsieur pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était clair, je le haïssais.

Allongée sur ma serviette, je profitais d'un petit bain de soleil avant de retourner dans l'eau. Snow avait oublié l'idée de tenter de me noyer, à mon plus grand plaisir. Il faisait des très léger progrès, c'était déjà ça de gagner.

« - _Alors, on bronze ?_ »

Oh non. Pas lui. L'ignorant royalement, je me concentrais sur la sensation que me procurais les rayons du soleil, les yeux clos.

« - _Bon, tu dors alors ?_ »

Sa voix s'était rapprochée, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ma seule envie était de l'égorger, ce qui n'aurait pas été très civilisé, non ? Mais, après tout, qui pouvait bien se soucier de ça ? Tout le monde s'amusait et ne portait donc aucune attention à ce qui se passait par ici. Je pourrais donc le tuer, cacher le corps et me retrouver enfin tranquille. Enfin, presque bien sûr. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris qu'il était bien à quelques centimètres de moi.

« - _Lâche-moi_ me contentais-je de dire en le foudroyant du regard.

- _Inutile d'être agressive chérie. Laisse-toi aller._ »

C'était le garçon le plus désagréable que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Fronçant les sourcils, j'allais répliquer mais, avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il avait posé sa main sur ma joue. Dirigée par la colère que me procurais ce contact, je laissais mon poing se fracasser férocement sur son nez. Sous le choc, il tituba en arrière en se tenant douloureusement le nez. Je me levais, prête à lui assener un autre coup mais Fang arriva et me coupa dans mon élan.

« - _C'est quoi ton problème Cid ?_ cracha-t-elle en se positionnant à mes côtés.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Fang_ lançais-je.

- _Laisse-moi faire. _

- _En fait, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de salopes_ annonça Cid qui nous lançait un regard méprisant. »

Lui qui jouait les gentlemans venait de virer complètement de bord. En quelques secondes, il avait changé radicalement d'attitude. Il n'avait certainement pas accepté le fait que je l'ai repoussé. Pauvre chou.

« - _C'est ça, on est des salopes et toi un gros connard _renchérit Fang, les poings serrés. _Maintenant va faire chier ton monde ailleurs, ok ? Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer à l'hôpital._

- _Je ne parle pas aux putes_ se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'éloigner. »

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement en le voyant partir. Si j'avais su qu'en le frappant, il arrêterait, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt. Je restais tout de même mécontente par l'intervention de Fang qui n'était nullement nécessaire. Je me retournais donc vers elle et croisais les bras.

« - _Je déteste que l'on vienne « à ma rescousse » alors la prochaine fois, mêle-toi de tes affaires._

- _Désolée Claire mais aider les personnes que j'aime, c'est fondamental pour moi._ »

Blocage. Elle venait de dire quoi là ?

« - _Surtout que ce crétin s'est permis de t'insulter_ ajouta-t-elle, furieuse. »

Elle avait bien dit « les personnes que j'aime », pas vrai ? Pourquoi ces quelques mots me font l'effet d'une… explosion dans la poitrine ? Comme si ça me faisait plaisir d'entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Après tout, à part Serah et mes parents, personne ne m'avait dit je t'aime, de quelques façons que ce soit. Bon, ce n'était pas une déclaration qu'elle venait de me faire non plus mais le « que j'aime » était de trop pour moi. Si ça avait été une personne autre que Fang, j'étais certaine que je n'aurais pas réagis de la même manière. Je l'aurais certainement envoyé se faire foutre ou je l'aurais tout simplement ignoré. Oui, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant mais je savais tout de même prévoir mes réactions. Sauf avec elle. Pourquoi avec Fang je ne faisais pas la même chose qu'avec n'importe qui ? Pourquoi était-ce différent avec elle ? Ma réaction était ridicule. Pourquoi me posais-je toute ces questions ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire, qu'elle m'aime ou non ? Depuis quand portais-je de l'importance sur ce que ressentait les autres envers moi ? Mon incompréhension se mua rapidement en colère et je fusillais Fang du regard, serrant les poings.

« - _Je m'en fous complètement de tes « valeurs ». J'ai pas besoin de toi pour remballer un mec collant ni même pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, pigé ?_

- _Hé, calme-toi, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que…_

- _Que quoi ?_ l'interrompis-je. _Que je ne pouvais pas lui dire moi-même qu'il aille se faire foutre ? Que je suis bien trop fragile pour faire face à une confrontation ?_

- _Oh c'est bon, arrête de t'énerve pour rien, c'est pas la fin du monde._

- _Comme ce n'était pas le fin du monde qu'il me colle mais tu t'es quand même senti obligée d'intervenir._

- _Ok. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de ton caractère de merde. Tu me feras signe quand tu te seras calmée parce que là, t'es insupportable._ »

Sans que je ne puisse répliquer, elle s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant les autres dans l'eau. Et je restais là, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés et une horrible sensation au creux de la poitrine. Je me foutais bien de savoir la raison. J'en avais marre de comprendre ce qui clochait chez moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que ça s'arrête. C'était bien mieux avant, sans interrogations, sans personne pour venir me troubler à ce point, comme le faisait Fang. Simplement seule.

* * *

Une heure après ma dispute avec Fang, il fut décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Après tout, il était 18 heures passé. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la voiture de mes parents pour y monter, quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet, m'empêchant de continuer. Je me retournais et découvrir Vanille, qui, comme à son habitude, affichait un grand sourire digne d'une enfant de six ans.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demandais-je sèchement, ne voulant pas commencer à taper la causette.

- _Tu montes avec nous et Serah ?_

- _Et pourquoi faire ?_

- _Bah pour discuter pardi ! Et Fang m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputées alors ce sera un bon moyen de vous réconcilier._

- _Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à Fang._

- _Viens pour parler avec Serah, maman et moi alors. Aller, on va se faire un petit bout de route en mode « Girl Power », ça va être amusant !_ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir à l'entente du « Girl Power ». Si je refusais, Serah allait certainement être furieuse contre moi et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir deux filles sur le dos. Je pourrais certainement ignorer Fang pendant la durée du retour. Ca pouvait être supportable.

« - _Bon, d'accord, je te suis_ finis-je par lâcher.

- Super ! »

Elle m'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture et me fis m'asseoir à côté de Serah, sur la place du milieu. Vanille s'installa à côté de moi, visiblement fière de m'avoir amené ici. Fang était assise devant et leur mère était au volant.

« - _Bon, les filles, attachées vos ceintures_ annonça-t-elle en faisant ronronner le moteur. _On va aller s'amuser dans les sentiers battus. Ce 4X4 n'est pas là pour faire joli._

- _Pardon ? Je pensais que l'on rentrait à la maison_ répliquais-je.

- Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, on rentrer. On va seulement prendre quelques raccourcis. »

Génial, ça s'annonçait mal cette histoire. Je me voyais déjà morte au fin fond d'un ravin. Je fusillais Vanille du regard, puisque cette dernière ne m'avait pas dévoilé leurs véritables intentions. Serah, elle, ne semblait nullement gênée de devoir affronter bosses et je ne sais quoi d'autre comme obstacles. Pire encore, elle semblait impatiente d'arriver à la maison avec un mal de fesse pas possible. La voiture finit par avancer et s'engagea sur des petits sentiers, nous faisant tous remuer à l'intérieur. Heureusement que je ne venais pas de manger sinon j'aurais certainement vomis. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas tout du comme les manèges à sensation. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée encore…

« - _Alors les filles, vous passez de bonnes vacances ?_ demanda la conductrice

- _Ah oui, ce sont les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie !_ s'exclama Serah, enthousiaste.

- _Je rejoins l'avis de Serah_ répondit Vanille d'un même enthousiasme. »

Je gardais le silence, ne voulant absolument pas partager mon avis sur la question. Fang ne semblait pas vouloir en parler non plus. Tant mieux. Qu'elle garde la bouche fermée, ça me fera des vacances.

« - _Et toi Claire ?_ insista sa mère qui me fixait grâce au rétroviseur. _Tu t'entends bien avec Fang, pas vrai ? Chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble, vous êtes en train de vous taquinez, c'est assez drôle._

- _Inutile d'en parler maman_ intervint Fang.

- _Ca me rappelle une de tes vieille amie…_ continua-t-elle, ignorant royalement sa fille. _Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Qu'importe, vous étiez tout le temps en train de vous chamailler. Dommage que tu lui ais dis que tu étais amoureuse d'elle, vous aviez une belle amitié._

- _Maman !_ »

Attendez, elle venait bien de dire « amoureuse » ? Fang avait été amoureuse d'une fille ? Fang était lesbienne ?

« - _Tu es lesbienne ?_ s'étonna Serah, visiblement très intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- _Ouais ouais, et alors ?_ répondit Fang, mécontente. _Maintenant tu vas mettre une burka quand on ira à la plage de peur que je te mate ? _

- _Hein ? Mais non ! Lesbienne ou pas je m'en fiche tu sais. Tu es comme tu es Fang. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les homosexuels. _

- _J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça Serah_ ajouta Vanille avec un sourire.

- _Mais maman, tu peux arrêter de parler de ma vie privée maintenant ? C'est sensé être à moi de choisir si je le dis ou pas, pas à toi._

- _Excuse-moi mon cœur, je pensais qu'elles étaient déjà au courant. Mais ça ne semble gêner personne alors tant mieux !_ »

Et elles parlaient de tout ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin. Etais-je la seule à ne pas savoir quoi penser ? Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression de me sentir soulagé mais également inquiète. Son comportement, ses paroles, devrais-je m'en inquiéter maintenant que je sais qu'elle joue de l'autre côté ? D'autant plus la petite anecdote de sa mère sur cette vieille amie ne me rassurait pas. Etait-ce réellement un sentiment d'insécurité ? Ou était-ce… autre chose ? Mais quoi ? Et me voilà repartis dans mes interrogations sans fin. Serah avait raison. Lesbienne ou pas, Fang restait Fang, non ? Je me fichais qu'elle puisse être attirée par les filles, du moment qu'elle ne s'amusait pas à me faire des avances. Oui, ce n'était pas important. Comme les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolait après cette soudaine révélation. Pas important.

* * *

Arrivée à la maison, je me retrouvais avec les fesses en compote. Les sièges de la voiture avaient beau être confortables, à force de rebondir dessus, ça faisait mal. Serah et Vanille ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur puisqu'elle débordait encore d'énergie. Fang était restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, laissant sa mère raconter diverses histoires d'elle et de Vanille quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas écouté quand Fang lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de sa vie privée. Je connaissais presque toute son enfance à présent.

A présent, j'étais dans la cuisine, en train d'aider les adultes à faire le repas. Enfin, les adultes, seulement trois d'entre eux. Les autres étaient tous partis devant la télévision pour regarder les informations. Après on nous traite d'irresponsables mais ils n'ont même pas le courage de faire à manger.

« - _Bon, demain, on va rester à la maison_ déclara Sazh.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_ s'enquit ma mère qui s'occupait à couper les carottes.

- _Ils annoncent des vents violents et beaucoup de pluie dans l'après-midi_ expliqua Nabaat. _Ce n'est pas plus mal, on pourra toujours faire des jeux de société. _

- _Bonne idée !_ s'exclama le père de Hope.

- _On fera ça alors_ termina le père de Snow en acquiesçant vivement. »

L'idée ne me déplaisait pas. De rester à la maison bien sûr. Je pourrais passer la journée dans mon lit, comme une vraie loque, à regarder quelques films. Peut-être que je participerais à leurs jeux, tout dépendra de mon humeur. Après ces quelques jours mouvementés, un peu de repos ne me fera certainement pas de mal. M'enfin, avec tous les idiots pas loin, je doute que mon repos sera de longue durée mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« - _Tu peux aller le dire aux enfants Claire ?_ me demanda alors ma mère. »

J'haussais les épaules et, abandonnant ma tâche, montais les escaliers afin de les prévenir. Ils ne semblaient pas contre cette idée. Je n'étais certainement pas la seule à vouloir un peu de repos. Par contre, Fang ne se trouvait pas en haut. Où avait-elle bien pu se fourrer ? Je retournais au rez-de-chaussée pour inspecter toutes les pièces mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Peut-être qu'elle était dans le garage ? Lorsque j'arrivais dans ce dernier, je pu constater qu'elle était bel et bien là, en train de bidouiller un vieil engin. Une moto apparemment. Elle s'y connaissait en mécanique ? Décidément, aujourd'hui c'était « A la découverte de Fang ! ». Je me raclais la gorge afin d'obtenir son attention et, lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence, je m'adossais mollement au mur.

« - _Demain on va devoir rester tous à la maison. La météo prévoit un très mauvais temps_ expliquais-je.

- _Et merde…_ marmonna-t-elle, visiblement contrariée.

- _Quoi, tu avais prévu quelque chose ?_

- _On peut dire ça mais… c'est top secret. D'ailleurs, ça y est, tu t'es calmée ?_

- _J'ai pas envie d'en parler Fang_ répliquais-je en retournant vers la porte.

- _Comme tu veux. Tu pourras dire à Hope de venir me voir ?_ »

J'hochais simplement la tête, ne voulant pas risquer d'éterniser la discussion avec des paroles, et quittais le garage pour retourner à l'étager et prévenir l'intéressé. Je ne voulais plus me poser de question donc, pourquoi Fang avait besoin de son aide ou ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire demain ne m'intéressait pas. J'allais simplement terminer cette soirée comme toutes les autres.

* * *

On me secouait. C'était vraiment désagréable. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon sommeil qui, pour une fois, était apaisant. Mais les secousses ne s'arrêtaient pas et bientôt, je distinguais une voix. Que je reconnus immédiatement. Ouvrant les yeux, je toisais les pupilles émeraude qui me fixaient. Cette idiote n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de me réveiller ?

« - _Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne te casse pas le nez dans les dix prochaines secondes_ lâchais-je sur un ton dangereusement calme.

- _Je t'ai préparé une surprise_ expliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Aucune surprise ne justifie un réveil pareil._

- _Mais si, tu verras ! Je sais que, pour l'histoire d'hier, j'étais un peu fautive alors j'aimerais me rattraper. Considère cette surprise comme un gage de paix._ »

Je fronçais les surprises, indécise. Elle semblait sincère mais cette surprise ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'avais peur que ce soit une de ces vieilles blagues complètement débiles.

« - _Aller Sunshine, s'il te plait. Crois-moi, ça te fera plaisir._

- _Bon, d'accord, d'accord_ grommelais-je en me redressant.

- _Génial ! Habille-toi, je t'attends dans le garage. Mais ne fais pas de bruit en descendant, personne ne doit se douter de ce qu'on va faire. Et puis, ils risqueraient d'être furax si on les réveille à 7 heures du matin._ »

J'étouffais un cri de surprise. Elle se foutait de moi là ? Elle osait me réveiller à 7 heures du matin ? Je lui aurais bien arraché la tête mais elle s'était enfuit, comme d'habitude, et me laissait là, en train de fulminer de rage. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sa surprise avait intérêt à être à la hauteur sinon, c'était la décapitation qui l'attendait. Et je ne commencerais pas par la tête, oh non. Ce sera lent et douloureux, croyez-moi. Néanmoins, ça me faisait étrangement plaisir qu'elle veuille se racheter. Même si, quand j'y réfléchissais, c'était moi qui y étais allé trop fort. Mais non, qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? Je n'avais rien fait, c'était elle qui s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Je ne tournais vraiment pas rond en ce moment.

Une fois habillée, je descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, me sentant légèrement stupide. Depuis quand faisais-je ce que Fang me demandait ? Idiote. Arrivée dans le garage, je découvris Fang, avec un gros sac qu'elle portait au niveau de sa poitrine, montant la vieille moto qu'elle semblait retaper hier. C'était donc ça sont truc « top secret » ? Cette découverte me toucha plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'être et je me sentis tout d'un coup gênée, sentant le feu me monter aux joues.

« - _Alors, tu attends de prendre racine Grincheux ?_ se moqua-t-elle en me fixant.

- _La ferme_ marmonnais-je en m'approchant. »

Je m'installais sur la petite place libre derrière elle. Je n'étais jamais monté sur un de ces engins et il fallait avouer que ça me faisait un peu peur. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas du tout où elle m'emmenait. Que je lui demande ne m'avancerait à rien. J'étais certaine qu'elle éluderait la question. Sans un mot, elle me tendit un casque que j'enfilais avant de démarrer le moteur, qui fit un bruit assourdissant. Si personne ne se réveillait avec ça, ça relevait du miracle. Après avoir vérifié je ne sais trop quoi, elle fit avancer l'engin à une vitesse qui me surpris et j'en eu presque le souffle coupé. C'est à toute vitesse que nous nous éloignâmes de la maison et je commençais à regretter fortement de l'avoir suivit. D'autant plus que la tempête se terrait, certainement prête à faire son entrée à tout moment. Oui, je n'avais vraiment pas réfléchis.

* * *

**Ah ah, j'aime bien ce petit suspens que je laisse à la fin. C'est la seule chose dont je suis réellement fière dans ce chapitre. Y a quelques éléments qui me semble réussit mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré dans quelques trucs. Je sais que l'épisode Cid est vite passé mais je ne voulais pas trop m'attardé là-dessus et vous le reverrez bientôt, plus chiant que jamais. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite sera sûrement prête d'ici dimanche. **


	6. Détente, panique et surplus de sensation

**Oui, oui, j'ai un jour de retard, je plaide coupable ! Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est : le week end, les distractions, la flemme, tout ça tout ça. D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie et que je plonge dans mon monologue, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et que vous accrocherez jusqu'à la fin de la fiction. En parlant de ça, je pense la terminer au bout du dixième chapitre, tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Et, petit info' en plus, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction, que je commencerais à écrire et à poster quand j'aurais terminé celle-la. J'vais pas tout vous dévoiler mais ça se passera pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Petit clin d'oeil aux goûts de Claire. Bref ! Je vous laisse savourer, ou non (bah oui, vous avez le droit è_é), ce sixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

**Détente, panique et surplus de sensations**

« - _Au fait, tu as ton permis moto au moins _?

- _Mais oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça._

- _Et la tempête, tu en fais quoi ?_

- _On rentrera avant. J'ai la 3G sur mon téléphone, on pourra voir quand est-ce que ça commencera._ »

On aurait dit qu'elle avait appris ses réponses par cœur. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite station essence dans un village visiblement paumé. Le vieil engin qui nous servait de transport n'avait pas été remplit depuis un bon bout de temps alors, pour tenir la route, Fang à jugé nécessaire de le remplir un peu. Elle était donc en train de tenir la pompe, qui déversait son liquide dans le réservoir et je la regardais faire, en étant à moitié assise sur la moto. Comme à son habitude, le soleil tapait fort dans le ciel. On ne penserait pas qu'une tempête se préparait avec un temps pareil.

« - _Bon je vais payer_ annonça Fang en remettant la pompe à sa place initiale et en s'éloignant. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de nouveau sur la route, roulant vers l'inconnu. Seulement pour moi, évidemment. Au début, lorsque l'on s'était arrêtée à la station essence, je pensais que c'était ça, notre réelle destination. Après tout, je pouvais m'attendre à tout avec Fang. Mais heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement pour elle en fait.

Fang finit par arrêter la moto devant le début d'un sentir qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt de pins, alors que nous avions quittées la route depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après avoir retiré le casque, je descendis de l'engin et suivit Fang qui s'était déjà engagée sur le sentier sans dire un mot. Je ne voyais pas du tout où elle pouvait bien m'emmener.

« - _C'est encore loin ?_ finis-je par demander.

- _Non, encore cinq ou dix minutes et on y est_ expliqua Fang. _Impatiente ?_

- _Pas vraiment_ répliquais-je en haussant les épaules. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de se détourner. En fait, si, j'étais légèrement impatiente mais le lui dire lui ferait trop plaisir. Regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que les arbres se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Sur quoi ce chemin allait-il bien pouvoir déboucher ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Après tout, je n'avais jamais été douée pour les devinettes. C'est là que je vis la mer qui commençait à se profiler à l'horizon. Plus j'avançais, plus je pouvais mieux la distinguer. Les arbres finirent par disparaître totalement et je découvris que nous nous trouvions au bord de la mer, sur une falaise qui longeait la côte. Le paysage était vraiment à couper le souffle. Il y avait même un petit chemin, sur le côté, qui descendait jusqu'à l'eau, certainement pour pouvoir s'y baigner. Pour ce coup là, Fang n'avait rien raté.

Lentement, je m'approchais du bord, presque hypnotisée par la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Déjà qu'à la crique c'était beau mais là, en étant surélevée, c'était encore plus saisissant.

« - _Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?_ soufflais-je, sans lâcher le paysage des yeux.

- _Disons que j'ai mes sources_ répondit-elle. _Alors ? C'est pas une belle surprise ça ?_ »

Je me retournais vers elle, se sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et me fixait avec un sourire en coin qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de provoquant ou même d'arrogant. Par contre, ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice. Comme quoi, on ne se refait pas.

« - _T'es tellement émue que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Bah, c'est compréhensible après tout. Mes cadeaux provoquent tout le temps cet effet. Tu peux même pleurer dans mes bras si tu veux._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rester sérieuse plus de cinq minutes.

« - _Redescends sur Terre_ lui conseillais-je en m'approchant. _C'est… sympa comme surprise… Merci._

- _Je suis pardonnée alors ?_

- _Oui, oui_ soupirais-je, lasse.

- _Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu essayeras de te faire pardonner ?_

- _Pourquoi devrais-je me faire pardonner ?_

- _Bah t'as pas été très tendre avec moi._

- _Ca ne change pas de d'habitude._

- _Ok, j'ai compris. Je n'obtiendrais jamais d'excuses de ta part._ »

Je me contentais de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et de détourner la tête. Cela me revenait à ma réflexion d'hier, où je me demandais si j'avais été fautive ou non. Il fallait peut-être avouer que c'était le cas. J'ai bien dis « peut-être ». Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de placer d'autres mots, elle soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« - _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'abord ? Se baigner, bronzer, glander, manger… ?_

- _Tu as pris nos maillots au moins, pour me proposer de me baigner ?_

- _Evidement ! Tu peux même vérifier dans le sac. Je sais parfaitement que tu es trop prude pour te baigner nue._ »

Je roulais des yeux et m'agenouillais devant le sac, voulant vérifier de mes propres yeux les dires de Fang. Après quelques secondes de fouille, je tombais sur mon maillot et j'en fus plutôt soulager. Etre ici et ne pas pouvoir me baigner aurait été un véritable calvaire. Parce que, oui, je n'allais en aucun cas me baigner nue, surtout avec Fang dans les parages. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me charrier avec ça.

« - _Je préfère me baigner d'abord_ annonçais-je en me relevant, mon maillot en main.

- _Je m'en serais doutée_ enchaîna la brune. »

Et, sous mes yeux ébahis, elle se déshabilla. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal de le faire juste sous mon nez. Niveau pudeur, elle était complètement à mon opposé. Malgré sa soudaine nudité, je ne pu pas détacher mes yeux de son corps. C'était comme si il avait été sculpté pour atteindre la perfection. Chaque courbes, chaque formes étaient parfaites. Néanmoins, je revins rapidement sur terre lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, rieurs. Piquant un far, je lui tournais rapidement le dos. Et merde, qu'est-ce que je foutais moi ?

« - _Tu pouvais continuer de regarder tu sais_ rigola-t-elle.

- _Met ton maillot au lieu de faire l'idiote !_ répliquais-je furieuse. »

Je l'entendis rire mais néanmoins s'affairer dans le sac pour dégoter son maillot. Mes joues étaient toujours en feux et mon cœur n'avait pas reprit un rythme normal. Pourquoi m'étais-je attardé sur son corps ? Pire encore, il m'avait parut des plus attirant. Avec le maillot, c'était quelque chose mais sans, c'était tout autre chose. C'était ridicule de réagir comme ça. Un contact chaud sur ma taille, me provoquant des frissons, me fit sursauter et je me retournais vivement pour découvrir Fang devant moi, qui avait enfilé son maillot. Elle haussa un sourcil, interrogative. Je reculais légèrement, déstabilisée par cette soudaine proximité. Crétin de cœur qui battait trop vite.

« - _Vas-y, je me change et je te rejoins_ murmurais-je.

- _Quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour me regarder me changer et moi j'ai même pas le droit !_

- _C'est toi qui t'es déshabillé sous mes yeux !_

- _Tu ne t'es pas détournée_ répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

- _C'est bon tu m'énerves, j'ai pas envie d'en parler !_

- _Un jour ou l'autre, il le faudra Claire._ »

Elle avait été sérieuse en prononçant ces derniers mots, je l'avais bien senti. Et cela me dérouta encore plus. Comment pouvais-je bien me retrouver dans tout ça ? Elle soupira devant mon mutisme et s'éloigna pour prendre le chemin qui descendait, menant à l'eau. J'en profitais pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, en vain. Si un jour on m'avait dit que des vacances pouvaient devenir aussi compliquées, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant, ça m'arrivait bel et bien. Soupirant longuement, je tentais de rejeter ces interrogations dans un coin de ma tête et commençais à me déshabiller pour me mettre en maillot de bain. Même sans être vu, je me sentais gênée de me mettre nue ainsi, en pleine nature. Et si quelqu'un arrivait ici par hasard ? Pire encore, Fang qui revient, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. A cette pensée, je me dépêchais de faire ce que j'avais à faire et, une fois prête, je m'engageais à mon tour le sentier en pente.

Le bruit des vagues qui s'entrechoquaient sur les rochers se rapprochait en je me retrouvais rapidement dans le même état que j'étais le plus souvent lors de nos virées à la crique. Calme et sereine. Je finis par arriver au plus bas et commençais à avancer sur les rochers qui étaient regroupés en masse contre la paroi de la falaise. Un peu plus loin, je pu voir Fang, assise au bord de l'un d'eux, les pieds dans l'eau. Avec son teint mat, elle collait parfaitement au paysage environnant. Une fois à sa hauteur, je pris place à côté, trempant à mon tour mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle était à la température parfaite et étonnamment pas trop fraiche malgré que l'on soit en pleine matinée.

« - _Ca change de la crique, pas vrai ?_ me demanda Fang.

- _C'est vrai mais l'ambiance y est la même._

- _C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis cet endroit. Et puis, comme on est que toutes les deux, ça t'évite de devoir supporter les deux zigotos_ ricana-t-elle.

- _J'ai déjà mal au crâne rien que d'en entendre parler_ soupirais-je.

- _Je t'avoue qu'ils sont un peu lourds parfois mais le reste du temps ils me font bien marrer._

- _Normal, il t'en faut peu à toi. _

_- Et toi beaucoup trop. Lequel est le mieux à ton avis ?_

- _Que, pour une fois, tu me laisses avoir raison._

- _Impossible. Mais je peux t'accorder autre chose si tu veux._ »

Je la regardais, l'interrogeant du regard. Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha de moi, de façon à ce que nos épaules se touchent. Elle passa ensuite sa main derrière mon dos et pendant un instant, ses yeux se rivèrent sur mes lèvres. Comme une idiote, je retins mon souffle. C'est là qu'elle exerça une pression sur mon dos, me faisant basculer en avant et je tombais ridiculement dans l'eau. Remontant à la surface, je la foudroyant du regard en jurant. Ça ne l'affecta pas du tout et elle continua à rire de bon cœur. J'aurais du m'y attendre à celle-là !

Profitant de son moment d'inattention, je l'attrapais par la cheville et la tira vers moi, la faisant chuter dans l'eau. Malheureusement pour moi, elle avait plus de réflexes que je ne le pensais et, au lieu de couler comme je l'avais fait, elle s'accrocha à moi.

« - _Tu pensais que j'allais tomber dans le panneau Sunshine ?_

- _Tu vas voir_ répliquais-je. »

Je me défis rapidement de son étreinte et, posant rapidement mes mains sur ses épaules, je tentais de la mettre entièrement sous l'eau. Au début, elle se débattit mais finalement, elle décida d'abandonner et de se laisser faire. Sage décision. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Alors que j'avais réussis à la mettre sous l'eau, je la sentis me tirer vers le fond par la jambe, m'entraînant donc dans sa descente. Et merde, ça aussi j'aurais du le prévoir.

Après quelques secondes de bataille sous l'eau, nous finîmes par remonter à la surface, complètement essoufflées. Alors que je m'apprêtais à charger de nouveau sur mon adversaire, cette dernière leva rapidement les bras en signe de trêve.

« - _Attends ! Je me rends, c'est bon_ s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer, le souffle court.

- _Toi qui abandonne ? C'est vraiment suspect._

- _Non non, c'est pas une feinte ou je ne sais pas quoi. Tu m'as épuisé là, faut que je souffle un peu._

- _Ca vaut mieux pour toi._

- _Tu dis que je suis têtue mais toi, tu l'es autant que moi. Et en plus de ça t'es trop rancunière._

- _Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me martyriser sans rien dire ?_

- _Tout de suite les grands mots !_ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et commençais à nager en m'éloignant de Fang afin de profiter de la mer comme il se devait. Un instant de silence où je me laisserais guider par les vagues, l'esprit vide. C'était presque devenu une habitude lorsque je me retrouvais dans l'eau. Malheureusement, cela ne dura que quelques minutes puisque Fang venait de me rejoindre. L'autonomie, elle ne connaissait certainement pas. Visiblement remise de sa précédente défaite, elle tenta de me couler de nouveau. Malheureusement pour elle, j'étais plus forte qu'elle à ce jeu là. Voyant que ses efforts étaient inutiles, elle abandonna et le reste se passa relativement bien. Malgré la présence de la brune, je pu tout de même me détendre et nos quelques discussions ne furent pas inintéressante. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pouvais apprécier une discussion avec Fang. De plus, elle semblait moins taquine que d'habitude et ses plaisanteries se faisaient plus rares. Avait-elle décidé d'arrêter de se moquer de tout ?

C'est au bout d'une bonne heure que nous décidâmes de sortir de l'eau. Cette longue baignade m'avait fait un bien fou et maintenant, j'allais pouvoir profiter de la chaleur soleil pour me sécher. Fang aussi semblait être bien détendue puisqu'elle s'allongea la première sur l'un des roches en soupirant d'aise. Ca ne devait pas être très confortable mais qu'importe. Je m'installais à côté d'elle et laissais mon corps se faire réchauffer par les rayons du soleil. J'avais complètement oublié mes inquiétudes de ce matin à propos de cette journée et je ne faisais plus que profiter de l'instant présent. Encore une fois, mon bien-être malgré la présence de Fang me surpris. En temps normal, j'aurais été complètement tendue dans une situation pareille. Non, une situation pareille n'aurait jamais pu se produire plutôt. Ce que je vivais pendant ces vacances n'avaient rien de comparable à ce que j'avais vécu autrefois. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas que Fang s'était légèrement redressée pour me fixer et était visiblement en train de m'appeler.

« - _Quoi ?_ finis-je par demander après avoir perdu le fil de mes pensées.

- _Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?_ demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre.

- _Pas vraiment mais on peut manger maintenant si tu veux._

- _Allons-y alors. Sinon, je vais finir par mourir de faim._ »

J'acquiesçais, me levais et la suivis sur le chemin que nous avions pris précédemment. De retour près du sac, que je n'aurais certainement pas du laisser là, Fang en sortit deux sandwichs avec deux bouteilles d'eau et nous nous installâmes non loin du bord, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité, afin de pouvoir admirer au mieux la vue. J'observais mon sandwich, perplexe, me demandant si c'était Fang qui l'avait fait.

« - _Quoi, il est pas appétissant mon sandwich ?_ s'indigna-t-elle en me voyant loucher dessus.

- _Non, je me demandais simplement si c'est toi qui l'avais fait_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en mordant dedans.

- _Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, j'y ais mis tout mon amour._

- _Tu n'en as pas assez alors_ répliquais-je pour la taquiner.

- _Impossible !_

- _Au fait, c'était seulement pour ça que tu avais réparé la moto ?_

- _Oui mais elle pourra toujours être utile pour d'autres occasions._

- _Et Hope t'as aidé ?_

- _Ouais. Apparemment, lui et son père bricolent de temps en temps, et j'ai aussi demandé conseil à Sazh, c'est un pro._ »

Pour toute réponse, j'hochais simplement la tête, pensive. Elle s'était vraiment donné du mal pour pouvoir m'emmener ici. Cela comptait-il autant pour elle ?

« - _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ demandais-je, ne pouvant me retenir.

- _Faire quoi ?_ hésita-t-elle, perdue.

- _Tout ça. Tu viens tout le temps me parler, tu répares une moto, tu organises une journée pour me faire plaisir… Je ne comprends pas._

- _C'est pourtant simple._ »

Simple ? Comment cela pouvait-il être simple alors que je me posais des tonnes de question sur le sujet ? Nous n'avions pas la même notion de simplicité. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, elle soupira avant de reprendre.

« - _Tu m'intrigue. Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Tu cherches toujours à fuir le moindre contact et, même si tu te justifie en disant que tu n'as pas envie de traîner avec des idiots, je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Tu es bien trop fermée sur ta vision du monde et je trouve ça triste. Tu vois, j'essaye de vivre à fond, au jour le jour et toi, tu semble faire tout le contraire. Je me suis dis qu'en essayant de créer un lien avec toi, tu pourrais t'ouvrir d'avantage. Et visiblement, c'est le cas. C'est peut-être égoïste de penser pouvoir te changer mais ça l'est encore plus que de te laisser comme ça. En plus, je t'aime bien Claire, sincèrement. Je ne suis plus avec toi que pour te percer à jour mais aussi pour passer de bons moments. Bon, ton caractère n'aide pas trop mais à force, je m'y suis fait._ »

Elle aurait pu continuer encore un bon moment, à m'exposer ses raisons mais visiblement, elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Ces révélations m'avaient quelque peu ébranlée. Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, à ce que je pouvais cacher derrière ma froide. Même moi je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il y avait sous cette couche mais j'en ai eu quelques avants goûts depuis que je passais du temps avec la brune. Et, bizarrement, l'idée qu'elle se préoccupait tant de mon sort me réchauffait le cœur. Vous savez, ce sentiment quand on sent que l'on a de l'importance pour une personne.

« - _Et puis, une fille aussi belle que toi ne mérite pas d'être seule_ rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- _Je me demandais justement quand allait arriver la blague_ répliquais-je, avec un sourire malgré tout. »

Apparemment figée, Fang cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme si elle avait eut une sorte d'illumination. Je l'interrogeais du regard, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ?

« - _J'sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais c'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire. Ah non, plutôt la deuxième mais la première ne comptait pas._

- _Refais-moi la remarque et tu ne me verras plus jamais le faire_ la menaçais-je en mordant dans mon sandwich.

- _Aïe, je ne peux pas m'opposer à un tel ultimatum_ déclara-t-elle, vaincue. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et terminais mon repas. Il n'avait pas été mauvais mais un plat de spaghettis bolognaise restait toujours meilleur. Maintenant que Fang m'avait expliqué pourquoi elle faisait tout ça, je me sentais plus détendue. Bien sûr, il restait toujours les questions qui portaient sur mon propre comportement mais mis à part ça, j'étais contente de cette petite mise au point. D'autant plus que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je pensais qu'elle faisait ça juste pour passer le temps ou pour me casser les pieds. Oui, j'étais soulagée.

* * *

Les heures suivantes se passèrent encore mieux que les précédentes. Ayant compris les intentions de Fang, je me surpris à lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Parce que, puisqu'elle prenait la peine de s'intéresser à moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la curiosité à mon tour. Décidément, j'étais presque une autre personne avec elle. Preuve que ce qu'elle voulait fonctionnait très bien.

Néanmoins, lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir, je repris rapidement conscience de la notion du temps. Prenant rapidement le téléphone de Fang dans son sac, je constatais qu'il était 15 heures passé. Affolée, je me redressais vivement en fixant le ciel, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. La tempête approchait. Voyant la raison de mon agitation, Fang se leva à son tour en jurant.

« - _Et merde, j'ai complètement zappée ce détail !_

- _Faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut pouvoir rentre à temps_ expliquais-je en commençant à remettre mes habits, sans pour autant retirer mon maillot de bain.

- _Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu me distrais._

- _Pardon ? C'est toi qui m'as dis que tu allais t'occuper de ça._

- _Ouais mais je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait de telles discussions. Et encore moins que tu me fasses des sourires toutes les cinq minutes ! Tu sais que j'ai faillis frôler l'arrêt cardiaque à plusieurs reprises ? Y a de quoi oublier beaucoup de choses._

- _C'est bon, inutile de me faire part des détails. Et habille-toi au lieu de parler idiote._ »

Elle se contenta de rire et de s'habiller en vitesse. On était sur le point de se faire engloutir par une tempête et elle trouvait encore le moyen de rire. Bah, c'était Fang après tout. Une fois prêtes, nous repartîmes par où nous étions venus pour retrouver le même engin que nous avions laissé quelques mètres plus loin. Fang l'enfourcha rapidement et je l'imitais. Jetant un coup d'œil en l'air, je constatais que le ciel était désormais tout noir et le vent semblait être plus violent.

Démarrant en trombe, Fang nous éloigna rapidement de ce petit endroit de paradis pour tenter d'échapper à ce qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur nous. La pluie commençait déjà à tomber, doucement puis avec plus de force. Elle se transforma vite en un véritable déluge et en un instant, nous nous retrouvâmes complètement trempées. Fang avait nettement ralenti la vitesse de l'engin, ne voulant pas risquer de déraper sur la route glissante. Cette journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencé, commençait nettement à mal tourner. J'essayais de garder mon calme, oubliant que la tempête ne cessait de gagner en intensité.

Arrivées dans un petit village, Fang décida d'arrêter la moto sur le trottoir et de tourner la tête vers moi.

« - _Si on continue comme ça, on va avoir un accident, surtout que ça ne s'arrange pas_ m'expliqua-t-elle, en criant presque à cause du bruit de la pluie et du vent. _On va voir si quelqu'un peut nous accueillir le temps que ça se calme._ »

J'hochais simplement la tête et descendis de l'engin, imitée par Fang. Cette dernière attrapa le tas de ferraille par le guidon pour le traîner vers la maison la plus proche, où je toquais à la porte. Quelques secondes après, un homme plutôt âgé nous ouvrit, les sourcils froncés.

« - _Bonjour monsieur, excusez-nous de vous déranger_ commença Fang en s'approchant, toujours la moto en main. _On a été surprises par le temps et on aimerait savoir si c'était possible de rester chez vous le temps que ça se calme._

- _Oh, oui oui, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème_ annonça le vieil homme en se poussant pour nous faire entrer.

- _Et vous avez un endroit où je peux ranger ma moto ?_

- _Mettez-la derrière la maison, elle y sera à l'abri._ »

Elle le remercia vivement avant de contourner la maison et moi, j'entrais dans la demeure. Le mobilier faisait très ancien, pareil pour la décoration. Cet homme vivait certainement seul ou avec sa femme.

« - _Vous devriez être plus prudentes_ annonça-t-il en passa à côté de moi pour me faire face. _L'alerte a quand même été lancée hier._

- _Oui, on a perdu la notion du temps_ marmonnais-je.

- _Je connais bien ça. Je vais vous chercher des couvertures que je vous laisserais dans la salle de bain afin que vous puissiez faire sécher vos vêtements. Ce serait dommage que vous finissiez enrhumer en plein été._ »

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce et je n'osais pas faire le moindre mouvement, ayant peur de mettre encore plus d'eau que possible. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour ensuite de refermée et Fang arriva à côté de moi, toute aussi trempée que moi. C'est à cet instant que le vieil homme réapparut, des serviettes et des couvertures en main, en nous indiquant la salle de bain. Ne voulant pas rajouter une goutte de plus à son parquet, nous décidâmes de nous changer ensemble. Après tout, cet homme avait été assez gentil pour nous offrir son hospitalité, ce serait malpoli de bousiller son sol plus que nécessaire.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée, je m'adossais au lavabo en soupirant. Si cette tempête n'était pas venue mettre son grain de sel, j'aurais pu passer une excellente journée, la première depuis longtemps. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« - _Désolée pour ça s'excusa_ soudainement Fang qui se tenait en face de moi.

- _Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu contrôle la météo maintenant ?_ raillais-je avec un petit sourire.

- _Non, j'aurais du faire plus attention, c'est tout._

- _Ne t'en fais pas. On n'a rien et on est à l'abri, pas besoin de s'alarmer._ »

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Je fis de même pour finir par me retrouver en maillot de bain. Attrapant une serviette, je m'essuyais rapidement. Malgré le fait que je sois sèche, j'avais l'impression d'être gelée. Grelottant de froid, j'attrapais une des couvertures et m'enroulais dedans, en n'oubliant pas de laisser mes vêtements sécher sur le sèche linge. J'attendais que la brune ait finit à son tour puis, lorsque nous fûmes toutes les deux prêtes, nous sortîmes de la salle de bain pour rejoindre, par pur hasard, le salon, où le maître des lieux se trouvait. Il avait posé un plateau avec deux tasses qui semblaient contenir du chocolat chaud. Aux premiers abords, il n'avait pas l'air commode mais en réalité, il était vraiment attentionné. Après l'avoir un peu trop remercié, il se retira à l'étage, nous laissant seules sur le canapé, à profiter de nos boissons chaudes.

Un silence nullement gênant s'installa dans la demeure, seulement parasité par les bruits de la tempête dehors. C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, je puisse me retrouver obligée de loger chez un inconnu à cause du mauvais temps. Je sortais tellement peu aussi. Je ne me serais jamais aventurée dehors alors qu'une tempête menaçait d'éclater. Fang me faisais vraiment faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Malgré la chaleur du chocolat chaud, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grelotter à cause de cette maudite pluie qui laissait ses traces même si elle ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Retenant un éternuement, je reniflais bruyamment et serrais plus fortement la couverture contre moi. Je sentis Fang bouger à côté de moi et, avant de m'en rendre compte, elle avait soulevé ma couverture pour venir m'entourer de ses bras et de passer les deux couvertures autour de nous. Instinctivement, je me raidis à ce contact bien trop soudain à mon goût.

« - _Relax Sunshine, je ne vais pas te manger_ ricana la brune, son souffle me chatouillant le visage. _Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est la chaleur humaine. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles attraper une saloperie, il va falloir qu'on se serre._ »

Je me contentais de marmonner, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison et me laissais aller en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Quitte à avoir chaud, autant que ce soit bien fait. J'avais beau plaisanter, j'étais assaillie par une multitude de sensations. Déjà, mon cœur refaisait des siennes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de battre à une vitesse folle. Ensuite, je sentais mes joues chauffées, sans doute à cause de ma gêne pour cette situation. Ce n'était pas comme si je me retrouvais tous les jours dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il y avait également le souffle de Fang, trop près de mon visage, qui me faisait frissonner, mais pas de froid, loin de là. Ses mains dans mon dos, qu'elle caressait doucement, certainement pour m'apaiser, m'envoyant des ondes de chaleur régulière. Rapidement, mes tremblements cessèrent, laissant place à un bien être plus que suspect. Je finis même pas passer mes bras autour de sa taille ce qui ne pu que me surprendre. Néanmoins, je ne lâchais pas prise, appréciant que trop ce contact. Bon Dieu, j'étais incapable de me contrôler, quelle imbécile. Et que pouvait bien signifier toutes ces sensations ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais tout ça ? Etre dans les bras de Fang me faisait un bien fou. C'était normal, ça ?

Soudain, son souffle se rapprocha et ses lèvres vinrent frôler lentement ma joue et je cru défaillir. Ce contact me provoqua d'avantage de frisson et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mordis la lèvre. Et ça aussi, c'était normal ? Cette idiote me faisait ressentir que trop de sensations inédites, indéchiffrables, me mettant dans l'incompréhension totale. Mais, après tout, qu'importe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà ? « Vivre au jour le jour ». En cet instant, ces mots me semblaient très alléchants alors, je décidais d'oublier un peu mes tourments et je me serrais d'avantage contre mon amie. Oui, je pouvais la désigner comme tel à présent. Mais n'était-elle pas plus que ça ? Décidément, en à peine quelques jours, elle avait réussit le pari fou de me faire changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ou même beaucoup. Elle était spéciale, aucun doute là-dessus.

* * *

**Désolée BadMonster, ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne saurait tarder. :P Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que le changement de Claire n'a pas été trop brusque. J'ai hésité avant de la rendre aussi docile mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de faire traîner les choses donc bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez de ce côté là. Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Promis, il arrivera dans pas longtemps. :3**


	7. La bouteille magique

**Voilà la suite ! Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire. A force, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de finir de rédiger tous les chapitres avant de la poster sur le site. J'aime vous faire languir mais d'un côté, je ne connais que trop la frustration du à l'attente d'un chapitre. Je ferais certainement ça pour la prochaine histoire. Et, encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus que le précédent. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La bouteille magique**

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je pris peu à peu conscience de mon environnement. Je me trouvais toujours dans le salon du vieil homme, emmitouflée dans les couvertures et toujours dans les bras de Fang. Néanmoins, notre position avait changé : j'étais désormais allongée, le dossier du canapé derrière moi, et Fang me faisait face. Nous avions certainement dû rester bien accrochées l'une à l'autre pour qu'aucune de nous ne finisse la nuit par terre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis le feu me monter aux joues mais je me ressaisis rapidement en me focalisant sur l'heure. Quelle heure était-il ? Je ne me rappelais pas vers quelle heure je m'étais endormie mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormis toute une journée. La maison était calme et les grondements de la tempête avaient cessé.

Mon attention se reporta sur Fang, ou plus particulièrement sur son visage, qui était seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle semblait vraiment calme comme ça. Et plutôt belle d'ailleurs. Et voilà que je divaguais dés le réveil. Je l a sentit remuer en marmonnant et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, plantant directement son regard son regard dans le mien. La chaleur s'accumula de nouveau dans mes joues et je détournais hâtivement le regard. Son rire résonna dans la pièce.

« - _Qu'est-ce tu faisais Sunshine ?_ demanda-t-elle sur un ton rieur.

- _R-rien du tout_ balbutiais-je.

- _A d'autre oui ! C'est vachement bien de se réveiller dans tes bras. Tu as encore froid ?_ »

Pourquoi me posait-elle cette question alors qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse ? Je marmonnais des paroles incompréhensibles et retirais mes bras de sa taille, où ils étaient visiblement restés accrochés tout le long de mon sommeil. Fang rit de plus belle avant de me lâcher à son tour mais sans s'éloigner de moi.

« -_Il faudrait mieux éviter de __traîner_ lui conseillais-je en me redressant contre mon gré. _J'imagine déjà l'état dans lequel doivent être nos parents._

- _Et merde, j'avais oublié_ soupira-t-elle en se levant. »

Elle se pencha vers le sac, qui se trouvait à côté du canapé, pour récupérer son téléphone et le consulter. Vu sa mine déconfite, les appels manqués et les messages devaient être nombreux. On aurait du les appeler lorsque l'on était arrivées ici, ça leur aurait évité de trop s'inquiéter. Je sentais déjà venir le mois sans télévision ni ordinateur. Elle se dépêcha de composer un numéro, sans doute celui de ses parents, et plaçait l'appareil contre son oreille, nerveuse. Vint ensuite une longue discussion où elle tenta de se justifier et de calmer son interlocuteur. Ils allaient certainement nous pendre lorsque nous serons rentrées. L'idée de rester vivre ici me parut soudainement des plus alléchantes. Finalement, elle raccrocha en lâchant un long soupir de désespoir.

« - _On est mortes ?_ demandais-je.

- _On est mortes_ affirma-t-elle.

- _Génial. Et quelle heure est-il ?_

- _7 heure 30. Tu crois que le vieux dort ?_

- _Sûrement. Je vais aller m'habiller, je suppose que l'on doit rentrer sur le champ, pas vrai ?_

- _Ouais…_ »

Je lui accordais un petit sourire et attrapais mes sous vêtements dans le sac avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Nos vêtements étaient désormais complètement secs. Je m'habillais en vitesse et revins dans le salon, pour découvrir Fang en train de plier les couvertures. Elle voulait certainement que je pense qu'elle était consciencieuse mais ça ne prenait pas avec moi. D'autant plus qu'une fois la couverture « pliée », cette dernière ne ressemblait plus qu'à une grosse boule.

« - _Vas t'habiller au lieu de faire n'importe quoi_ lui lançais-je en prenant la couverture.

- _J'ai essayé au moins_ bougonna-t-elle en allant dans la salle de bain. »

En l'attendant, je pliais correctement les couvertures avant de les poser sur le canapé et de rangeais le reste de nos affaires dans le sac. J'hésitais à partir maintenant. Ne pas dire au revoir à notre hôte serait très impoli mais le réveiller le serait tout autant. Alors que j'essayais de trouver une solution au problème, Fang me rejoignit et rangea son maillot dans le sac.

« - _Bon, on va laisser un mot au vieux, histoire de ne pas partir comme des voleuses_ expliqua-t-elle en partant en quête d'une feuille et d'un stylo. _Et après, en route pour notre jugement !_ »

* * *

Quelques minutes après, nous étions partis. Même si la moto avait passé la nuit dehors, elle n'avait subit aucun dommage. Pendant notre court voyage, je ne cessais d'appréhender la réaction de mes parents. Je ne leur avais jamais fait un coup pareil, ils allaient certainement me le faire regretter à vie. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire adieu à ces futurs moments à la crique ou même nos quelques sorties en ville. Néanmoins, je ne regrettais rien. J'avais l'impression de me sentir soulagée, comme si je n'avais plus de poids sur les épaules. Je ne savais même pas si j'en avais un avant ou pas mais l'important, c'était que je me sentais bien. Et tout ça grâce à Fang.

Finalement, la maison commença à se profiler devant nous et Fang ralentit pour venir s'arrêter devant le garage. Désormais, il devait être environ huit heures mais, même si la majorité devait dormir paisiblement, nous étions attendues de pieds fermes par nos parents respectifs. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sortirent sur la terrasse pour nous fixer sévèrement. Je descendis de l'engin prudemment, comme si un mouvement brusque risquerait des les énerver encore plus et m'approchais d'eux, non sans un temps d'hésitation. Fang me suivit, toute aussi inquiète et nous nous arrêtâmes devant eux, essayant de faire le coup du « chien battu ».

« - _J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication_ commença ma mère qui croisait les bras.

- _Une très bonne explication_ renchérit mon père.

_- Bah… J'ai emmené Claire dans un endroit sympa mais on a été surprises par la tempête du coup…_

- _Tu savais pertinemment qu'il y allait avoir une tempête_ la coupa sa mère. _Pourquoi avait-on décidé de rester à la maison à ton avis ? De touts les coups que tu m'as fait, celui-là est le pire !_ »

Je vis Fang se mordre la lèvre afin de se retenir de rire. Cette situation l'amusait ? Bon, cette fille était définitivement folle.

« - _Et toi Claire, tu t'es laissée embarquer là-dedans comme une gamine de six ans_ annonça furieusement mon père. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous fais un coup pareil maintenant. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. _

- _Nous avons réfléchis à une punition qui vous fera comprendre l'ampleur de votre erreur_ enchaîna la mère de Fang. Vous _ne sortiez donc pas de la maison pendant une semaine. Pour vous, les sorties à la plage ou ailleurs, c'est terminé. Tous les vélos auront un antivol et nous garderons précieusement les clés de cette moto. Ca à beau être les vacances, cela ne vous autorise pas à faire n'importe quoi._ »

Génial, ça promettait d'être intéressant tien. Soit dit en passant, je m'attendais à bien pire comme punition. Je pouvais supporter une semaine à rester enfermée dans la maison. Après tout, c'était ce que je faisais en temps normal. Même si maintenant, plus rien n'était normal. Voyant que nous avions compris, nos parents respectifs s'approchèrent de nous pour nous prendre dans leurs bras, disant qu'ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre et plein d'autres trucs très mielleux. Le petit moment d'émotion quoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pus rejoindre ma chambre avec Fang. Cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout affectée par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était certainement son genre, de se faire réprimander toutes les semaines, surtout vu ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

« - _J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi_ ricana la brune et s'asseyant sur son lit après avoir refermé la porte. _Mais on s'en est plutôt pas mal tiré._

- _Pourquoi penseraient-ils que tu as une mauvaise influence sur toi ?_

- _T'as bien entendu ce que ta mère t'as dis. On aurait presque dit que je t'avais kidnappé ou corrompu avec des bonbons._

- _Tu as peur qu'ils aient une mauvaise opinion de toi ?_

- _Hein ? Mais non ! Ils m'adorent de toute façon._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment certaine de cette affirmation. M'enfin, si elle voulait se bercer d'illusion, qu'elle fasse. M'allongeant sur mon lit, je lâchais un soupir de contentement, contente de retrouver un peu de confort. Le canapé du vieil homme n'était pas des plus confortables, même si je ne m'en étais pas préoccupée sur le moment. J'aurais tout de même bien voulu que ma petite virée avec Fang s'éternise. Je me rendais compte que je m'entendais bien avec elle mais c'était loin d'être gagné avec les autres. Surtout Snow et sa bande de bras cassés. En fait, c'était surtout les garçons qui me posaient problème. Si ils arrêtaient de se comporter en animaux aussi, ce n'était pas la jungle ici, ou alors j'avais raté un épisode. Plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne fis pas attention lorsque Fang s'était penchée vers moi.

« - _A quoi tu penses Sunshine ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, ce qui me fit sursauter. _T'es déçue d'être rentrée, c'est ça hein ?_ »

Encore son air arrogant. Il serait peut-être temps d'essayer une nouvelle technique afin de lui clouer le bec, non ? Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes sur la marche à suivre. Elle avait l'habitude que je l'envoi vite balader lorsqu'elle jouait ce jeu là alors, si je faisais tout l'inverse ? Elle était bien trop têtue pour envisager cette possibilité alors j'avais toutes mes chances. C'est donc avec un sourire aguicheur que je déclarais :

« - _Ça se pourrait bien…_ »

Et elle en resta bouche bée. Dans le mile ! Pauvre Fang, elle avait été trop prévisible sur ce coup là. Fière de mon coup, je me levais avec un sourire triomphant avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

« - _Ferme la bouche, tu baves_ me moquais-je avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. »

Ça sentait les victoires à venir. Mes parents et ceux de Fang étaient visiblement encore sur la terrasse, parlant à voix basse. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus, me doutant qu'ils devaient certainement parler de Fang et de moi, et commençais à me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Pour être honnête, je mourrais de faim.

Alors que j'allais commencer à manger, j'entendis quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et Serah arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger, essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle me sauta directement dessus. Elle avait du bien s'inquiéter elle aussi.

« - _Mon Dieu Claire, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir !_ sanglota-t-elle.

- _Ça va Serah, ce n'est pas une petite tempête qui aurait eut raison de moi_ tentais-je de la rassurer en lui caressant affectueuse le dos.

- _Tu ne peux pas prévoir._

- _L'important c'est que je sois là._

- _Oui mais ne refais plus jamais ça !_ tonna-t-elle en se détachant de moi. _Et puis quelle idée de suivre Fang dans ses idées saugrenues ?_

- _Un moment d'égarement sans doute_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait concentrée, comme si elle essayait de découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé rien qu'en « fouillant » dans mon regard. Peine perdue, j'avais déjà revêtis mon masque d'impassibilité. Encore plus lorsque Cid descendit, accompagné de Fang et de Vanille. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement excitée, sûrement heureuse de revoir sa sœur et voulant connaître tous les détails de la journée d'hier.

« - _Bonjour Serah_ souffla Cid en m'ignorant royalement. »

Ma cadette lui accorda un sourire tandis qu'il commençait à se préparer son petit déjeuner. Qu'il ne vienne pas me parler, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

« - _Alors comme ça vous êtes punies toutes les deux ?_ lança Vanille en s'approchant de nous gaiement.

- _Oui, confinées à la maison pendant une semaine_ lui expliquais-je.

- _Quoi ? Vous ne viendrez pas avec nous pour les sorties alors ?_ s'exclama ma sœur, visiblement choquée.

- _Et non_ répondit Fang en haussant les épaules.

- _Mais c'est horrible ! C'est plus des vacances ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, toutes seules, dans la maison ? _

- _Oh, je suis sûre que l'on peut trouver des tonnes d'activités_ susurra Fang en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je lui assénais un coup de coude dans les côtés ce qui la fit se tordre de douleur mais également de rire. Cette fille était maso.

« - _Hé, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé que je te câline sur le canapé, quand on était chez le vieux_ continua Fang, qui ne voulait pas baisser les bras. »

Contre mon gré, le feu me monta rapidement aux joues. Ma réaction avait vite fait d'interpeller les deux plus jeunes qui furent soudainement très intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« - _C'est pas vrai !_ lança Serah, les yeux ronds.

- _J'en étais sûre !_ enchaîna Vanille. _Des détails, des détails !_

- _Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas la croire !_ répliquais-je, furieuse.

- _Voyons chérie, il n'y a aucune honte à l'avouer tu sais._

- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Fang. C'était juste pour… pour… se réchauffer !_

- _C'est pas vrai !_ reprit Serah.

- _Ca devait être très chaud !_ continua Vanille.

- _Une vraie fournaise_ affirma Fang. »

Furieuse, je lâchais un soupir afin de me retenir de leur crier dessus. Bon, qu'elles croient ce qu'elles veulent, je m'en fiche. Abandonnant mon petit-déjeuner, je partis m'installer lourdement sur le canapé, croisant les bras. C'était vraiment embarrassant comme situation. J'avais peut-être eu tort de me laisser aller comme ça à ce moment là. Mais ça m'avait fait vraiment du bien… Bref, qu'importe !

Quelques heures plus tard, les derniers à être encore au lit se levèrent enfin et tous furent très agités en nous retrouvant, Fang et moi. On aurait presque dit que nous étions partit pendant des mois au Népal. Mon mal de crâne quotidien revint en force lorsque Snow commença à débiter des débilités avec Gadot et toute la troupe. Néanmoins, c'était moins insupportable que d'habitude. A force, je ne remarquerais même plus ce qu'ils diraient. Et puis, j'étais plus en train de discuter avec Fang que de les écouter.

* * *

La nuit finit par tomber. La journée avait été plutôt calme malgré la matinée assez agitée. Les jeux de société s'étaient enchaînés et les fous rires avaient fusé dans la maison. Je me suis même surprise à participer à l'humeur joyeuse ambiante, lâchant quelques blagues par-ci par-là. Je ne riais pas pour autant de leurs blagues stupides, loin de là. Fang avait beau avoir réussit à me convertir un minimum, je n'étais pas non plus passée de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je gardais ma dignité tout de même.

Après le repas, il fut décidé de passer un petit moment dehors, sans les parents, pour se raconter des « trucs d'ado ». Je sentais déjà les sujets passionnant pointer le bout de leur nez. Bien que réticente, je les rejoignis tout de même, sous les menaces de Serah. Apparemment, je devais me rattraper pour mon absence d'hier. Nous nous installâmes donc en cercle à même le sol, à l'écart de la maison de façon à ce que les adultes ne puissent pas nous entendre depuis la terrasse. Malheureusement pour moi, Cid était de la partie et il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards « charmeurs » à Serah. Heureusement, cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en soucier et Snow avait vite fait de remarquer le petit jeu de l'autre idiot. Espérons qu'il serve pour une fois à quelque chose en lui remettait à sa place sinon, j'allais devoir m'en charger et je n'irais certainement pas dans la finesse. Il s'agissait de ma sœur après tout. Que Snow lui tourne autour, passe encore, mais une enflure comme Cid, ce n'était pas tolérable.

« - _Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre_ Lebreau déclara Gadot en tapant dans ses mains.

- _Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?_ demanda Hope, visiblement inquiet. »

Attendez, inquiet de quoi ? Nous allions juste parler, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'inquiéter ? Je m'apprêtais à poser la question lorsque Lebreau arriva, toute souriante, une bouteille en main. Une bouteille de vodka. Et merde. Je m'étais fait avoir. Ils avaient l'intention de se vider la bouteille et certainement de jouer ensuite au jeu débile de la bouteille. J'aurais du suivre mon instinct dés le début. Voyant ma mine déconfite, Snow ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« - _Désolée Claire, il fallait qu'on te le cache sinon tu ne serais pas venue_ expliqua-t-il, comme si j'étais trop demeurée pour le comprendre.

- _Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de m'enfuir, là, tout de suite ?_ lâchais-je froidement.

- _On est tous d'accord pour te courir après si jamais tu le fais donc, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir si jamais tu essayes._ »

Je lançais des regards furieux à Serah, Hope et Fang, qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour être complices de ce plan diabolique. Lebreau s'assit à son tour et ouvrir la bouteille avant d'en boire une gorgée. Je me tournais rapidement vers Serah, bien décidée à la faire changer d'avis.

« - _Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu ne toucherais jamais à l'alcool avant tes dix-huit ans ?_ tentais-je.

- _Claire, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me vide la bouteille à moi toute seule_ répliqua-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse. _On croirait entendre maman !_

- _Avoue Sunshine, t'as trop la frousse de ne pas tenir et de finir dans un état lamentable_ intervint Fang en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- _Ce n'est pas avec quelques gorgées que je fais finir bourrée_ marmonnais-je. _C'est simplement immoral de faire boire des plus jeunes. Regarde Vanille ! Elle n'a que quatorze ans !_

- _J'ai déjà bu de l'alcool_ se défendit cette dernière, tout sourire.

- _Ça reste immoral !_

- _Déstresse Claire, c'est pas avec une bouteille que l'on deviendra saoul_ expliqua Lebreau en tendant la bouteille à son frère. »

Je me contentais de marmonner des injures pour moi-même. Ils ne viendront pas se plaindre lorsqu'ils finiront la tête dans les toilettes. La bouteille commença à circuler et, lorsqu'elle arriva à moi, j'hésitais à en prendre une gorgée ou non. Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool jusque là, à part du champagne et un peu de vin mais là, ce n'était pas du menu fretin. Mais je voulais tout de même savoir quel goût ça avait. Et puis, je n'allais pas mourir pour une gorgée. Je portais donc la bouteille à mes lèvres et laissais le liquide couler lentement dans ma gorge. Une vive chaleur s'insinua dans cette dernière mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Par contre, le goût laissait franchement à désirer. Grimaçant, je fis passer la bouteille à Fang. Et cela se perpétua jusqu'à ce que la bouteille se retrouver vide.

« - _On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !_ s'exclama Vanille en sortant un sac plastique de derrière son dos. »

Ce dernier contenait plusieurs bouts de papiers pliés, comme lors d'un tirage. C'était certainement les actions qu'ils avaient décidés de mettre en place pour le jeu. En fait, leur plan avait été minutieusement organisé. Les fourbes.

« - _Qui commence ?_ demanda Snow en plaçant la bouteille au milieu de notre cercle.

- _Moi !_ déclara Yuj, sans hésiter. »

Vanille lui tendit donc le sac pour qu'il puisse piocher un des papiers non sans un petit sourire sadique. Elle avait certainement participé à la confection des actions et y avait du prendre un malin plaisir. Pitié, faites que je ne tombe pas sur quelque chose d'embarrassant. Une fois son papier en main, Yuj le déplia et le lu à voix haute :

« - _Tu dois mimer cinq objets. Hé mais c'est nul ! C'est même pas pour le jeu de la bouteille ça !_

- _On s'en fout, on a mélangé avec action ou vérité_ répliqua Vanille.

- _Y a plus de trucs comme ça_ renchérit Maqui.

- _M'ouais_ marmonna Yuj en se levant. »

Il commença donc à mimer un... Bref, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à rien. Il enchaîna avec quatre autres mimes mais, voyant que personne n'arrivait à comprendre ses geste, et se rassit, furieux, en nous accusant d'être nuls. J'avais l'impression de retomber au collège, avec ce jeu plus que stupide. Décidant de tourner dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre, ce fut au tour de Hope.

« - _Tu dois te désha… Non, je fais pas ça !_ répliqua-t-il en se redressant.

- _Si tu ne le fais pas, on te fait manger un grillon_ le menaça Serah.

- _Mais c'est trop embarrassant !_

- _Mais non, file-moi ce papier._ »

Elle le lut rapidement et pouffa de rire.

« - _C'est pas te déshabiller complètement, juste finir en sous vêtements et de mettre le reste de tes habits à l'envers._

- _Mais quand même…_

- _Tu préfères le grillon ?_ »

Hope déglutit, se trouvant dans une situation très délicate. Si j'avais été lui, j'aurais choisi le grillon. Finalement, il pouffa un soupir et décida d'enlever ses vêtements, sous les rires et les sifflements des autres. Il remit rapidement ses vêtements à l'envers et les rires redoublèrent. C'était vrai qu'il était plutôt ridicule comme ça. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas eut de chance. Les tours suivant furent encore plus saugrenus et chacun rit de bon cœur devant les actions stupides qu'il fallait réaliser. Serah, qui était avant moi, eut droit, à sa plus grande chance, à une simple vérité. Si seulement je pouvais tomber sur ça aussi. Le sac finit par arriver à moi et, plongeant ma main demain, je priais intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur une saloperie. Comme si ma vie se jouait maintenant. Ridicule. Papier en main, je le dépliais et lu silencieusement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus avant de le remettre immédiatement dans le sac.

« - _Tricheuse !_ s'offusqua Serah en m'attrapant le poignet.

- _Je ne ferais pas ça_ tranchais-je sévèrement. »

Elle réussit à prendre le papier que j'avais tenté de dissimuler au fond du sac et le lut attentivement avant d'exploser de rire. Qu'elle rigole, oui, ce n'était pas elle qui était tombé dessus.

« - _Arrêtez de faire planer le mystère, on veut savoir ce que c'est !_ lança Snow, visiblement intéressé.

- _Claire doit réussir à faire gémir la personne que la bouteille aura désigné_ expliqua Serah entre deux rires. »

Cette révélation fit rire toute l'assemblée et je m'empourprais. J'allais les faire gémir de douleur oui !

« - _Attendez, ce sera encore plus drôle lorsque l'on saura qui sait_ ajouta Gadot qui tourna la bouteille. »

Qu'il brûle en Enfer pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Je fixais la bouteille, essayant d'influencer le résultat rien que par mon regard, ignorant les bavardages incessants autour de moi. Si elle pouvait exploser, ou s'envoler, ou même disparaître d'un coup, ce serait vraiment bien. Même si je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Au pire des cas, je mangerais ce foutu grillon, tant pis pour mon estomac. Quoique…

La bouteille finir par s'arrêter, désignant la personne qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Bordel. De. Merde. Bon, j'étais définitivement maudite.

« - _Oh, regarde mon cœur, le destin nous a réunit pour cette union !_ s'exclama Fang sur un ton bien trop théâtral à mon goût.

- _Je le savais !_ lança Vanille, toute excitée.

- _Hé hé, y a des hommes sensibles dans la salle hein !_ intervint Gadot en riant. »

Mordant ma lèvre, je ne savais définitivement plus où me mettre. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être soulagée. Pire encore, le grillon me paraissait soudainement bien moins attirant. Attendez, ne me dites pas que je voulais faire gémir Fang, si ? Et puis comment on s'y prenait pour faire ça d'abord ? Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais quand même ! Ca, c'était quand on était attiré par quelqu'un or, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vrai ? Et merde, je ne savais même plus où j'en étais.

« - _Bon, tu te défile Sunshine ?_ demanda Fang sur un ton de défi. »

Ah, elle le prenait comme ça, hein ? Elle ne me croyait certainement pas capable de le faire, voilà donc une bonne ouverture pour lui clouer une fois de plus le bec. Au diable mon amour propre, gagner contre Fang en valait la peine.

Déterminée, je me tournais face à elle et, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir venir quoique ce soit, je m'asseyais à califourchon sur elle. Surpris par mon geste, les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle, attendant avec certainement de l'impatience la suite. Suivant mon instinct, je laissais mes mains glisser sous son t-shirt pour venir lui caresser la taille. Elle me fixait avec des yeux ronds, un bon point pour moi. Comblant l'espace qui nous séparait, je laissais mes lèvres frôler sa joue et ensuite sa mâchoire. Sa peau était douce, c'était plutôt agréable. Mes mains continuaient de s'activer et vinrent lui caresser le ventre, épousant la forme de ses quelques abdominaux. Mes lèvres finirent par glisser sur son cou, où j'y déposais quelques baisers, la faisant frémir. Face à sa réaction, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et je laissais ma langue tracer des lignes invisibles sur son cou. Contre moi, son corps me passait brûlant et je pouvais déjà entendre son souffle qui se faisait irrégulier. Pas très coriace la Fang. Une de mes mains quitta sur ventre pour aller entamer quelques caresses au niveau de sa cuisse, provoquant un nouveau frémissement de sa part. Mes lèvres atteignirent son oreille et je commençais à mordiller doucement son lob. Ne me demandez pas d'où je tenais ça, je n'en savais absolument rien. Passant ma langue sur toute la longueur de son oreille, je me collais d'avantage à elle et un gémissement finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres.

A ce son, mon cœur, qui battait déjà furieusement dans ma poitrine, redoubla de vitesse et une drôle de chaleur s'insinua dans mon bas ventre. Bizarrement, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là mais je me fis tout de même violence pour me reculer, plongeant ainsi mes yeux dans les siens, brillants et aux pupilles dilatées. On aurait presque dit qu'elle allait me sauter dessus. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir et mes yeux descendirent instinctivement vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, où son gémissement s'était évadé. J'aimerais bien qu'elle le refasse, juste une fois. Et goûter à ses lèvres.

Me rendant compte de mes pensées, je me donnais une claque mental. Mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Je me rassis à ma place initiale et constatais que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur moi et la brune. Les commentaires n'allaient pas tarder à fuser, il fallait simplement qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions.

« - _Putain c'était chaud les filles !_ finit par lancer Gadot

- _Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais l'embrasser !_ renchérit Serah.

- _Et Fang n'a pas tenu très longtemps_ remarqua Lebreau avec un sourire un coin.

- _C'est vachement sensible l'oreille aussi_ tenta de se défendre l'intéressée, la voix rauque. »

Tous explosèrent de rire face au désir non dissimulé dans sa voix. Pour lui avoir fait de l'effet, je lui en avais fait. Et étrangement, ça me plaisais. On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Parce que sinon, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il me prenait.

* * *

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à débattre sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, le jeu pu enfin reprendre. A mon plus grand soulagement, chacun eut son lot de ridicule. Fang était allé renifler les aisselles de Cid, Lebreau a du tenter de jongler avec des pommes de pins, Snow s'est donné en spectacle en essayant de faire un strip-tease, Vanille a du embrasser Maqui, bref, ils s'étaient bien défouler lors que la rédaction des papiers en somme. Au final, la bouteille n'avait servit que six fois. On aurait très bien pu s'en passer.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur mon lit, fatiguée. C'était épuisant d'être entouré de piles électriques. J'entendis Fang refermer la porte et s'installer sur son lit à son tour.

« - _Bon, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : il est fort possible que je vienne te violer durant ton sommeil_ dit-elle entre deux bâillements. »

Je me tournais vers elle, surprise.

« - _A moins que tu sois consentante_ ricana-t-elle en voyant ma réaction.

- _Ne sois pas idiote Fang _soupirais-je en roulant des yeux.

- _Je te dis ça parce que, après le coup que tu m'as fais, mes hormones sont plutôt bien réveiller, donc bon._ »

Je lui répondis par une simple grimaça et elle rit avant de se cacher sous sa couverture. Je fis de même et me retrouvais seule avec mes interrogations. Elle venait de me confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas été indifférente à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. A moins que ce soit encore une de ses plaisanteries. Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Fichue Fang qui me compliquait bien trop la vie.

* * *

**Même si ce chapitre fait un peu cliché, j'ai voulus tout de même passer par là pour que Claire puisse bien se rendre compte qu'elle a physiquement envie de Fang. Après tout, l'attirance physique joue également son rôle là-dedans. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout et que l'attente valait le coup. Au prochain chapitre, on passe à la vitesse supérieur. :P**


	8. Le déclic

**Pardon pardon ! Plus d'une semaine pour pondre ce chapitre, c'est impardonnable, je le sais. Mais une fois lu, vous oublierez vite votre rancœur. :P Mon retard s'explique surtout par le fait que j'ai acheté récemment La Voleuse de Livres, afin d'avoir plus de matière pour ma prochaine fiction. Et surtout parce qu'il à l'air géniale. Et j'avoue avoir passé plusieurs heures à jouer à FFXIII. è_é Le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier mais je le ferais plus long que les précédents. M'enfin, je verrais bien en fonction de mon inspiration mais ça ne dépassera pas le dixième chapitre. Et merci pour vos précédentes reviews ! J'espère que ce huitième chapitre vous plaira. Pour ma part, j'en suis plutôt fière. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le déclic**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le jeu de la bouteille et j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps seule avec Fang, étant donné que les autres étaient tout le temps de sortie. Avec ce qu'il s'était produit, j'étais assez gênée en sa présence même si j'essayais de ne rien révéler, contrairement à elle qui était comme d'habitude. A croire que presque rien ne pouvait l'embarrasser. Dans tout les cas, je ne pouvais même plus la regarde sans imaginer mes lèvres se balader sur son cou. Sans vouloir goûter de nouveau à sa peau. Ridicule. Pitoyable. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Serait-ce la chaleur qui me ferait perdre la tête ? Parce que là, oui, c'était vraiment de la folie. Etre amie avec Fang, passe encore, mais de là à la… désirer, c'était insensé.

Chassant mes pensées, je passais la serviette de douche autour de ma taille, cachant ainsi ma poitrine et mon intimé. Il était midi passé et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule avec l'autre andouille. Ils étaient tous partis manger au restaurant, sans nous avoir narguées comme il le fallait avant de partir. Je commençais presque à regretter notre bêtise. Sortant de la salle de bain, je pus à peine faire deux pas que je me cognais dans ce qui semblait être Fang. Levant les yeux quelques secondes après la collision, mes doutes se confirmèrent bel et bien. Elle se tenait là, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et ses yeux me dévorant littéralement de la tête au pied. J'aurais bien aimé lui asséner un coup de poing mais ces derniers étaient en train de serrer fortement la serviette pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Avec Fang, il fallait toujours se montrer prudent.

« - _Tu devrais te promener plus souvent comme ça Sunshine_ susurra-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

- _Et toi arrêté de jouer la voyeuse_ répliquais-je en détournant le regard.

- _Je passais simplement par hasard._ »

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle me mentait. Ça se voyait sur son visage. Et surtout, elle n'était jamais quelque part par simple hasard. Après lui avoir jeté un regard las, je m'éloignais rapidement d'elle, gênée par notre proximité et allais m'enfermer dans notre chambre afin de pouvoir m'habiller sans rencontrer de problème. Elle serait bien capable d'entrer en toute impunité.

Une fois habillée, je quittais la chambre pour rejoindre le salon et m'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Je devrais peut-être commencer à préparer à manger mais pour l'instant, j'avais juste envie de me prélasser en regardant la télévision. Et puis, Fang pouvait très bien s'occuper du repas. J'avais l'impression de penser comme une mère de famille.

« - _On fait quoi aujourd'hui Sunshine ?_ demanda Fang en arrivant dans le salon.

- _Aucune idée._

- _Y a bien un truc que tu veux faire, non ?_ »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire ? A part me prélasser, évidemment. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, le fameux moment du jeu de la bouteille me revint à l'esprit. Prise de court, je fronçais immédiatement les sourcils en chassant rapidement ce souvenir de mon esprit. Pourquoi y pensai-je maintenant ? C'était complètement idiot. Reportant mon attention sur la question de Fang, je cherchais un divertissement quelconque. Écumer les films de mon disque dur était la seule idée qui me traversa l'esprit.

« - _Regarder des films_ finis-je par dévoiler en levant les yeux vers elle. »

Elle s'était rapprochée et se tenait désormais devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Visiblement surprise par mon envie, elle haussa un sourcil.

« - _Regarder des films ? J'imaginais quelques chose de plus excitant_ répondit-elle, déçue.

- _Et bien vas-y, propose quelque chose d'excitant_ répliquais-je avec un sourire narquois.

- _Vraiment ? Je peux ?_

- _Crache le morceau, idiote._ »

Et sans se faire prier d'avantage, elle se pencha vers moi, son souffle me chatouillant le visage. Elle avait ce sourire qui ne signifiait rien qui vaille. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû ne pas l'encourager à me dévoiler ses intentions.

« - _J'aimerais bien que tu refasses ce que tu as fais il y a deux jours et que cette fois, je puisse t'embrasser_ susurra-t-elle. »

Mon cœur dérailla. Malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, elle semblait sérieuse. Une lueur indéfinissable brillait dans ses yeux, m'incitant à croire en ses paroles. Mon corps s'était rapidement réchauffer avec notre proximité et ses paroles. Mais pourquoi restais-je plantée là, à la fixer avec envie ? Qu'elle se moque de moi ou non, ça n'avait pas d'importance, si ? Évidemment que oui ! Détournant hâtivement la tête, je la repoussais, un peu trop brutalement à mon goût.

« - _Si tu as finis avec tes blagues, il faudrait commencer à préparer le repas_ tranchais-je en me levant. »

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là. Celle qui était exaspérante, c'était elle et personne d'autre. Je m'éloignais rapidement d'elle pour rejoindre la cuisine et commencer à cuisiner. Enfin, cuisiner, j'allais simplement faire cuire des pâtes et des steaks hachés, rien de très exceptionnel. Fang me rejoignit, les bras croisés, mécontente.

« - _Quand cesseras-tu de fuir ?_ lâcha-t-elle en s'adossant sur un plan de travail derrière moi.

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ répliquais-je froidement.

- _Bien sûr que si. C'est inutile de continuer à rejeter l'évidence Claire. Ça ne mènera nulle part._

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ répétais-je. »

Lâchant un grognement, en se planta à côté de moi et me tourna vers elle en m'attrapant le bras. Ce qui allait suivre ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'aurait du avoir lieu. C'était impossible que ce soit _ça_. Essayant d'échapper à sa poigne, je me débattis mais sans résultat. Rageusement, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

« - _Laisse tomber tout ça Fang_ crachais-je.

- _Juste parce que tu es lâche ? C'est idiot._

- _Je ne suis pas lâche, simplement réaliste_.

- _Tu te fous de moi ! En quoi c'est « réaliste » ce que tu fais ? T'en vois beaucoup des gens rejeter ce qu'il ressente pour quelqu'un ?_

- _Je m'en fiche des autres._

- _Là n'est pas la question._

- _Tu m'énerve. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors lâche-moi._

- _Jamais._ »

Avec un énorme effort, je réussis à défaire son emprise de mon poignet et de m'éloigner rapidement, me tenant prête à un nouvel assaut. Mon adversaire lâcha un râle de mécontentement avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, instable. Pourquoi demandait-elle des comptes maintenant ? Non, pourquoi en demandait-elle ? Ça ne lui suffisait donc pas ce que l'on entretenait ? Surtout que, venant de moi, c'était la meilleure chose à espérer. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus. Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, cette gêne lorsqu'elle se trouvait trop près de moi, ce plaisir lors de moments passés avec elle, ces envies refoulées ne voulaient rien signifier. Moi, tomber amoureuse ? Quelle plaisanterie ! D'une fille qui plus est.

Et pourtant, malgré ce que je pouvais dire, je sentais bien mes barrières se baisser petit à petit. Pourquoi des barrières d'ailleurs ? La peur de l'inconnue sans doute. La peur de trop se dévoiler. Fang était-elle spéciale au point que je puisse lui accorder _ça_ ?

Sans vraiment faire attention, j'avais baissé ma garde, plongée dans mes interrogations et la brune en profita pour m'immobiliser de nouveau, en attrapant mes deux poignets et me coinçant sur le plan de travail derrière moi. Cette fois je ne me débattis pas. De toute façon, je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas. Autant entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire alors. Voyant que je décidais d'être docile, elle diminua la pression de ses doigts et son expression se fit plus douce.

« - _J'ai du mal à te suivre. Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ? Qui est plutôt flagrante en passant. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je pensais que tu finirais par arrêter d'être têtue à ce niveau là et j'ai donc pris mon mal en patience. Mais là, c'est trop. Je ne suis pas patiente, tu le sais bien. Je… Explique-moi pourquoi tu te braque._ »

Ses pupilles émeraude ne lâchaient pas les miennes, les sondant, cherchant une infime réponse. Et, comme une idiote, je détournais les regards, ayant peur qu'elle y découvre réellement quelque chose. Devais-je vraiment lui dévoiler mes raisons ? Si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Non, la question ne se posait même pas en fait. Evidemment que oui et contre toutes attentes. Rassemblant mon courage, j'inspirais longuement en cherchant mes mots.

« - _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça Fang. Etre amie avec toi est tellement improbable. Et ces sentiments que j'ai certainement pour toi le sont également. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est trop d'un coup… Et puis tu es une fille… Et…_ »

Je bafouillais mais retins les derniers mots qui voulaient s'échapper de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que tout cela me faisait peur, j'avais tout de même ma fierté. Tournant le regard vers elle, je constatais qu'elle attendait la suite. Me mordant la lèvre, je restais néanmoins muette face à sa demande silencieuse. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« - _Tu me fais confiance ?_ demanda-t-elle alors.

- _Oui_ répondis-je, un peu trop vite à mon goût. »

Ma spontanéité la fit sourire et je sentis une chaleur familière me monter aux joues.

« - _Alors arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse-moi faire._ »

Je restais indécise face à ses paroles. En somme, elle me demandait de lui prendre la main et de plonger dans l'obscurité avec elle. Quelques jours plus tôt, cette proposition m'aurait parut complètement idiote mais là elle se trouvait être plutôt alléchante. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir, je n'en avais aucune idée. Sans doute que cela me rassurait. Que j'avais justement envie qu'elle me guide. Mais ça, je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute. Et encore moins à elle. On ne se refait pas.

« - _D'accord_ grommelais-je simplement.

- _Promis ?_

- _Promis Fang_ soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Bon ! Tu vois que tu peux te montrer raisonnable de temps en temps !_

- _Continue comme ça et je fais marche arrière._ »

Elle me sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, se penchant vers mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'arrêta net et ma respiration l'imita.

« - _Tu sais bien que je te taquine_ murmura-t-elle, provocante. »

Alors que j'allais détourner la tête, elle lâcha un de mes poignets pour venir glisser sa main sur ma joue, m'empêchant d'accomplir ce que je voulais. Je compris instantanément ce qu'elle voulait me dire en plongeant mes yeux sans les siens. Aussi, je décidais de la laisser faire. Elle combla donc les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jusqu'à lors, je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Ses lèvres étaient douces, avec un goût indéfinissable qui me donnait envie de les garder plaquer contre les miennes. Dans ma poitrine, je ne comptais même plus les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Instinctivement, cherchant plus de contact, je passais mes bras dans son dos afin de la coller contre moi et d'approfondir par la même occasion notre baiser. Elle ne put que suivre la cadence.

Mes sens s'embrouillèrent totalement. Je ne sentais plus que ses lèvres et son corps qui me paraissait brûlant. Sa main, qui était resté sur ma joue jusqu'à présent, alla rapidement de loger dans mon cou tandis que la deuxième se glissa au niveau de ma taille, planquant mon bassin contre le sien. Une étrange sensation commença à naître au creux de mon bas ventre et mes lèvres se firent plus pressées sur les siennes, avides. Impossible de me demander si ma réaction était normale ou non, ou même d'en connaître la cause. Mon cerveau était en « mode off ». Mon souffle commença à se faire de plus en plus irréguliers et le siens aussi. Elle avait glissé sa main sous mon débardeur tandis que l'autre se perdait dans mes cheveux. Une vague de frissons me parcourut. Finalement, à bout de souffle, je détachais mes lèvres des siennes sans pour autant m'éloigner, expirant une grosse bouffée d'air. Impossible de continuer à nier tout en bloc après ça.

Mes yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur les siens, brillants. J'en eus presque le souffle coupé. Son regard ressemblait presque à celui qu'elle avait lors du jeu de la bouteille mais là, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Pendant un instant, je me perdis dans ses pupilles émeraude. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres que je redescendis sur terre.

« - _Si j'avais su que tu embrassais si bien, je t'aurais sauté dessus il y a bien longtemps_ chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- _Tu aurais finis à l'hôpital, tu le sais bien._

- _J'aurais tout de même pris le risque._

- _Idiote._ »

Elle rit avant de reculer de quelques pas, défaisant ainsi son étreinte. La soudaine distance qui nous séparait me parut être la pire des horreurs mais, malgré pour envie de combler cet espace, je restais immobile, à la toiser. Le silence s'installa. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt gênant. On venait de s'embrasser, oui, mais après ? Ça voulait certainement dire que l'on sortait donc ensemble, non ? Bordel de merde, j'avais l'impression d'être une enfant de dix.

« - _Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim_ annonça-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers les steaks et le sachet de pâtes que j'avais sortis plus tôt.

- _Tu t'attends à ce que je fasse la cuisine et te serve le tout sur un plateau d'argent ?_

- _Je savais bien que tu serais une parfaite femme au foyer !_ »

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnais un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui lançant un regard assassin. Grimaçant de douleur, elle massa la zone douloureuse avant de pouffer de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et, sans vraiment que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, la tête logé contre son cou. Son souffle me chatouillait l'oreille et un frisson me parcourut. Mon cœur ne s'était toujours pas arrêté.

« - _Au lieu de me frapper quand je dis n'importe quoi, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt m'embrasser maintenant ?_

- _Un baiser se mérite._

- _Je_ _suis sûre que ça serait bénéfique pour nous deux._ »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je sentis ses lèvres frôler mon oreille avant de la mordiller doucement et de se reculer. J'avais dû me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un léger gémissement de surprise. Visiblement satisfaite d'elle, elle alla chercher une poile et une casserole afin de pouvoir commencer à faire cuire les aliments. Bien, elle avait compris le message. Me positionnant à côté d'elle, j'entrepris de joindre mes efforts aux siens.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on puisse passer à table. C'est donc sur le canapé, devant la télévision et penchées sur la table basse que nous avions entamé nos assiettes respectives.

« - _Tu veux toujours regarder des films pour aujourd'hui ?_ demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- _Je suppose, pourquoi ?_

- _Oh juste comme ça._

- _Je te vois venir Fang._

- _Mais j'ai rien dis._

- _Tu l'as pensé très fort._

- _Bon, ok, je l'avoue. C'est mal ?_

- _Non_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- _Alors… ?_

- _Je veux quand même regarder des films._

- _Ça me va._ »

Visiblement, elle semblait contente du planning que nous venions d'élaborer. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner avec le sourire d'idiote qu'elle affichait. C'était vraiment étrange, ce revirement de situation en à peine une heure. Comme si tout avait basculé d'un seul coup, mais dans le bon sens. Comme si le baiser que nous avions échangé plus tôt signifiait un millier de chose. Non, c'était bel et bien le cas. Les mots semblaient presque inutiles à côté. Et dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? Sincèrement, je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien depuis longtemps, outre les questions qui restaient. Un sentiment d'euphorie semblait s'être emparé de moi et j'avais l'impression d'être plus vivante. Sans doute à cause de mon cœur qui bataillait dans ma cage thoracique. Et puis, je voulais de nouveau poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, ressentir ces mêmes sensations. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle me ferait cet effet là. Qui aurait pu d'ailleurs ?

Tournant le regard vers elle, je décidais de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Désormais, il était inutile de nier à quel point je la trouvais belle. Je ne saurais vraiment dire quand cette évidence m'avait frappé mais qu'importe, elle l'avait fait. Ses cheveux ondulés lui donnaient un air sauvage, renforcé par ses yeux d'un vert éclatant et j'avais envie d'y perdre ma main dedans. Je ne les avais jamais touchés mais j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient doux, avec une odeur parfumée. Les traits fins de son visage étaient parfaits. Ses lèvres étaient finement dessinés, tentatrices. En y réfléchissant, tout était une source de tentation chez Fang. Même sa façon qu'elle avait de me regarder. D'ailleurs, elle venait de poser ses yeux sur moi, me prenant en flagrant délit.

« - _Sunshine, je sais que tu me trouve à tomber mais si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien_ lança-t-elle avec son sourire habituel. »

Rougissant, je reportais hâtivement mon attention sur la télévision en avalant une bouchée de pâtes et en marmonnant un « Tais-toi ». J'aurais bien aimé lui dire d'arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités mais ce serait un énorme mensonge. Et puis, elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

* * *

Ordinateur au bout du lit, j'étais penchée dessus, à la recherche d'un bon film à regarder. Plus pour moi que pour Fang en fait. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne s'intéresserait au film, alors bon. Je finis par opter pour « La Vie est Belle ». J'allais certainement me mettre à pleurer mais qu'importe, c'était un de mes films préféré.

« _La Vie est Belle ? C'est quoi ? Un truc d'amour ?_ demanda Fang qui s'était penchée derrière moi afin de voir l'écran.

- _Y a de ça, oui_ répondis-je en lançant le film et en m'installant confortablement. _Regardes et tu sauras._ »

Elle ne répondit pas et s'installa près de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa rapidement. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente pré pubère qui allait à son premier rencard au cinéma. Sauf que là, nous n'étions pas au cinéma mais dans mon lit, encore pire. Pourquoi le lit d'ailleurs ? Ah, oui, madame avait fait une scène en se plaignant du manque de confort du canapé.

Je décidais de me concentrer uniquement sur les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, oubliant Fang qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi, son bras nu touchant le mien, me donnant la chair de poule au passage. Oui, j'avais cette envie de me tourner vers elle et d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou mais ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Et puis, vous me voyez, moi, faire le premier pas ? Que j'en crève d'envie ou pas, je ne le ferais pas, même avec un couteau sous la gorge. J'avais l'impression d'avoir appuyé sur un bouton, ouvrant une brèche, voire même une porte, permettant à mes envies refoulées et ignorées de faire surface. Ou plutôt, Fang avait actionné ce fameux bouton. J'étais dans de beaux draps tiens. Les doigts de Fang bougèrent, vinrent se joindre aux miens et le frisson que ce contact me procura remonta le long de mon bras.

« - _Il est drôle ce Guido. Il me fait un peu penser à moi_ déclara-t-elle en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pousse.

- _Il est plus drôle que toi_ répliquais-je d'une voix méconnaissable.

- _Quoi ? Mais non ! Il est aussi joyeux que moi. Et puis regarde, il a les mêmes techniques de drague que moi._

- _Bizarre, je ne le vois pas passer son temps à énerver Dora._

- _Il le fait juste de manière plus subtile. Et puis, t'es pas du tout comme Dora du coup c'est normal. Faut savoir d'adapter à la personne._

- _Tu n'as pas très bien réussis ce point là alors._

- _Vraiment ?_ »

Un défi, encore. Sa main quitta la mienne pour venir glisser le long de mon bras, me faisant frissonner. Je m'entêtais à garder toute mon attention sur le film, ignorant les sensations qui m'assaillaient. C'est lorsque je sentis sa main venir caresser mon cou que je me mordis la lèvre afin de retenir un soupir. Au fond, je savais que ce combat était perdu d'avance mais je ne pouvais décemment pas baisser les bras comme ça. Sa main finit par arriver au niveau de ma joue et son pousse glissa sur ma lèvre inférieure. Elle réitéra ce mouvement, encore et encore. Et finalement, je craquais.

Tournant la tête vers elle, je baissais son bras afin de venir me coller à elle et de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, encore une fois. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirées en un sourire avant de répondre hâtivement au baiser, passant sa main contre ma nuque. Encore une fois cette douceur et ce goût. Ca en devenait presque irréel. Sans réfléchir, je me redressais légèrement afin de positionner mes jambes pliées de chaque côté de ses reins et de laisser un bras au niveau de son visage tandis que l'autre s'était perdu dans ses cheveux, sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes. J'avais définitivement perdu la tête. Le souffle court, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de l'objet de mes désirs. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous étions restées comme ça, à nous embrasser comme si c'était le premier ou le dernier baisser. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Dans tout les cas, prise de vertige, je finis par me reculer légèrement, restant tout de même proche de son visage. Sa respiration était aussi haletante et bruyant que la mienne. Mais malgré cet état d'ivresse, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Je savais déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« - _Tu disais ?_ rigola-t-elle en passant sa main sous mon t-shirt, me provoquant un nouveau frisson.

- _La ferme_ grommelais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Avoue-le Sunshine, tu ne peux pas me résister._

- _Tu veux encore que je te frappe ?_

- _On avait opté pour les bisous._

- _TU avais opté pour ça, idiote._

- _Tu ne semblais pas contre pourtant._

- _C'est que tu as de la merde dans les yeux._

- _Hé !_ »

Comme une enfant, elle afficha une moue boudeuse, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Pff ! Si elle pensait que ce genre de techniques marchait sur moi, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Levant les yeux au ciel, je repris ma place initiale afin de reporter mon attention sur le film. J'avais déjà raté une bonne vingtaine de minutes, génial. Fang, qui n'avais visiblement pas dit son dernier mot, passa un bras au nouveau de mon ventre afin de se coller à moi et de déposer sa tête au niveau de mon cou. Mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire hein_ soupira-t-elle. »

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

* * *

Le reste de notre petite séance de cinéma de passa plutôt bien. Mis à part les innombrables tentatives de Fang pour détourner mon attention de l'écran. Et la majorité s'est bien évidement soldé par une réussite. Mais l'avoir là, tout contre moi, me procurait un plaisir indéniable. J'aurais pu passer des heures comme ça. Lorsque les crédits du film commencèrent à s'afficher, aucun de nous deux ne bougea. Pour ma part, j'essayais de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Reniflant bruyamment, je passais ma main sur mon visage afin d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient eu le malheur de s'échapper. Cela sonna comme un signal d'alarme chez Fang qui releva hâtivement la tête afin de me contempler. Je chassais toutes émotions de mon visage mais, évidemment, mes yeux parlaient pour moi.

« - _Tu pleures ?_

- _Non._

- _Si, tu pleures !_

- _Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu en es convaincue ?_

- _Ça c'est une première : Claire qui pleure devant un film._

- _C'est bon, lâche-moi_ crachais-je. »

Ma réaction la fit rire et elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude pour que son visage soit au même niveau que le mien. Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes, visiblement attendrie, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Aussi léger qu'une plume mais d'une douceur infinie. Cet acte me réchauffa le cœur et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres ? Je devais avoir l'air fine tiens. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, brisant cet instant. Instinctivement, je repoussais Fang de toutes mes forces, la faisant tomber du lit dans un bruit sourd.

« - _C'est nous !_ s'écria Vanille qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. »

Et merde, je n'avais même pas entendu les voitures se garer. Mon sang battait fort dans mes tempes et mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine à cause de cette soudaine frayeur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle nous avait découvert dans une telle position. Enfin, elle savait que Fang aimait les filles, le problème était plutôt pour moi. Serah arriva à la suite de Vanille, dans le même état d'excitation.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Claire ?_ demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression que j'affichais. _On dirait que tu viens de voir un monstre !_

- _Euh… N-non, je…_

- _Où est Fang ?_ me coupa Vanille en inspectant la chambre du regard. »

L'intéressée s'appuya sur le lit afin de se redresser, se révélant aux arrivantes surprises. Apparemment, la chute avait été douloureuse puisque son visage était figé dans une grimace. Elle me lança un regard assassin avant de reporter son attention sur les filles.

« - _Je me fais juste balancer par une foll_e râla-t-elle.

- _La ferme Fang_ sifflais-je. »

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi et elle me lança un défi muet. Mais quelle idiote ! Voulait-elle vraiment que cela se sache ? Si elle faisait ça, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà dire adieu à la vie.

« - _Vous avez pas bientôt finit de vous chamailler ?_ intervint Serah en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit. _Vous êtes impossibles vous deux, tout le temps en train de vous chercher des noises !_

- _Comme un vieux couple_ renchérit Vanille en accordant un clin d'œil à Fang. »

Piquant un fard, je me levais vivement et sortis de la chambre, furieuse et gênée. J'entendis Fang éclater de rire et ma mâchoire se serra automatiquement. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ? Alors que je retournais au rez-de-chaussée, je croisais Snow qui riait aux éclats, en parfait imbécile qu'il était. Néanmoins, voyant l'expression que j'abordais, et arrêta immédiatement de rire et s'éloigna rapidement de moi, ayant peur que mes foudres s'abattent sur lui. Sage décision.

Le salon était devenu très animé puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous là, faisant les louanges du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient allés manger. S'ils voulaient me rendre jalouse, c'était raté. J'avais eu le droit à bien mieux qu'un restaurant. Même si cela venait d'une personne qui avait le don pour me sortir de mes gongs. En me voyant arrivée, tous me charrièrent en me décrivant les plats qu'ils avaient eu l'honneur de manger. Et pour toute réponse, j'haussais simplement les épaules, montrant mon désintérêt total. Déçus, ils se reportèrent sur Fang qui venait de descendre avec Vanille et Serah. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour faire des insinuations plus que douteuses à l'égard de ce qui s'était passé précédemment mais heureusement, personne ne tilta. Bien fait pour elle.

* * *

La nuit tomba assez rapidement. Avec le retour de toute la troupe, l'ambiance était à la rigolade et l'énergie était revenue dans la bâtisse. Mais franchement, je n'étais pas très heureuse de tous les revoir. J'aurais bien aimé passer quelques heures de plus seule avec Fang. Mais ça aussi, je ne le dirais jamais.

Après le dîner, je retournais dans ma chambre, laissant les autres discuter de sujet divers et variés. J'avais eu ma dose de bavardages pour la journée et, bizarrement, j'étais exténuée. Trop d'émotions en une seule journée sans doute. Enfilant rapidement mon pyjama, je glissais dans mon lit, couvrant mes jambes de mon drap qui faisait office de couverture. Dormir avec une vraie couverture aurait été impossible. Il faisait bien assez chaud comme ça. Mes yeux finirent par tomber sur la porte et j'eus la soudaine envie de la voir s'ouvrir, laissait découvrir Fang qui me fixerait avec son éternel sourire. J'allais certainement devoir m'habituer à ce genre de pensées à présent. Une vibration m'extirpa de mes pensées et je tendis l'oreille afin de déceler l'origine du bruit. C'était mon portable qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Je tendis le bras afin de le prendre et le déverrouillais. Un message de Fang. Depuis quand l'avais-je dans mon répertoire ?

_22 :47_

_Tu pars te coucher sans moi ? Je vais finir par bouder pour de vrai._

Je souris et levais les yeux au ciel face à autant d'idiotie.

_22 :48_

_Tu ne sais plus monter un escalier ?_

_22 :48_

_Tu vas voir._

Si elle essayait de me faire peur, c'était loin d'être gagné. Je déposais mon téléphone à sa place initiale et reportant mon attention sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Mon envie venait de se réaliser. Elle s'avança lentement avant de se pencher vers moi. Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais aisément distinguer ses traits et ses yeux brillants perçaient l'obscurité. Comme d'habitude, mon cœur entreprit une course folle et pendant un instant, je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses pupilles. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, elle combla le vide qui nous séparait pour venir sceller ses lèvres aux miennes. De nouveau des frissons et la chaleur qui s'emparait de mon être. Je la rapprochais d'avantage de moi, mes lèvres se faisant plus avides. Cela faisait bien la dixième fois que nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées au cours de cette journée. Et j'avais bien l'intention de renouveler ça demain, après-demain et les autres jours suivants. Je crois que j'étais bel et bien amoureuse de Fang. Ça par contre, il faudra que je lui dise.

* * *

**Franchement, j'adore ma fin. Vous la trouvez pas génial vous ? On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. **


	9. Je suis tout à toi

**Ahlala, je prend de plus en plus de temps à publier mes chapitres. Faut dire que la semaine dernière, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre devant la console. J'ai enfin terminé le jeu d'ailleurs. *o* Bref, j'suis pas venue pour raconter ma vie. Donc, voici le neuvième chapitre qui ne sera au final pas le dernier. Il y a encore plusieurs choses importantes à écrire et ça aurait fait un chapitre beaucoup trop long. Et puis, terminer sur 10 c'est mieux que sur 9. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je suis tout à toi**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon premier baiser avec Fang. Une semaine de pur bonheur. Je me retrouvais souvent seule avec elle, puisque les autres partaient souvent à la plage ou ailleurs, et ce n'était franchement pas pour me déplaire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'apprécier autant sa compagnie. Avec du recul, ma réaction face à mes sentiments avait été des plus ridicule. Si j'avais su que c'était ça qui m'attendait, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle était bien loin, la Claire qui avait foulé le sol de cette maison pour la première fois. A cette époque, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon bonheur soit lié à une personne. J'aurais trouvé ça ridicule, encore plus si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de Fang. Elle avait beau être une fille, cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était plus mes parents qui me préoccupaient à ce niveau là mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas y penser. Il fallait seulement profiter de l'instant présent. Oh oui, j'avais bien changé intérieurement en à peine un mois. Et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Par contre, n'allez pas croire que j'appréciais la bande de guignols, bien au contraire. Ces derniers continuaient à m'exaspérer au plus haut point. D'autant plus que Snow et Serah étaient officiellement ensemble. Vous les verriez s'embrasser, c'était tout bonnement répugnant. Mais quand ma cadette me parlait de cet idiot, je voyais bien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Je parlerais de la même façon de Fang pour tout avouer. Et puis, le blondinet n'était pas pire que Cid. D'ailleurs, ce crétin retournait chez lui dans une semaine. Le bonheur !

Le bruit des vagues me fit revenir à l'instant présent et, comme si je venais de me réveiller, je regardais autour de moi. A quelques mètres de là, Snow, Serah, Yuj, Maqui et Gadot s'amusaient à se lancer un ballon, en étant à moitiés dans l'eau. Un peu plus loin se tenait Vanille et Hope qui nageaient lentement tout en discutant. Ces deux là c'étaient énormément rapprochés et avaient liés une complicité évidente. Et au vu des réactions de Hope, ce dernier craquait complètement pour la rouquine. Je devrais peut-être lui donner quelques conseils, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air doué là-dedans. Et Vanille, dans sa grande naïveté, ni voyait que du feu. Mon regard finit par quitter la mer pour se poser sur la plage, où les adultes discutaient bruyamment. Et mes yeux se retrouvèrent accrochés aux pupilles émeraude qui avaient le don d'affoler mon cœur.

Fang s'avançait vers moi, d'une démarche exagérément provocante et tentatrice. Ses cheveux s'agitaient au gré du vent et elle y passa une main afin d'y remettre un peu d'ordre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, lui donnant un air horriblement sexy. S'il n'y avait eu personne autour de nous, je lui aurais certainement sauté dessus. Se rendait-elle au moins compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Et pour ne rien arranger, elle portait un bikini qui révélait que trop ses formes féminines. La naissance de sa poitrine, son ventre parfaitement dessiner, ses hanches qui se déhanchaient sensuellement au rythme de ses pas et ses longues jambes fines et athlétiques qui semblaient attendre que je passe mes doigts dessus. Je ne me privais pas pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. De toute manière, elle adorait que la dévore du regard.

Ayant soudainement très chaud, je soupirant bruyamment avant de poser mon regard ailleurs que sur l'objet de mes nombreux désirs. Si je continuais à la fixer, je ne pourrais sans doute pas me retenir. Je l'entendis grimper sur le rocher sur lequel je me trouvais et s'installa à côté de moi, frôlant délibérément ma main. Comme à chaque fois, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrisa et un frisson me parcourut, malgré ma chaleur corporelle.

« - _Je t'ai manqué Sunshine ?_

- _Fang, tu étais avec moi i peine cinq minutes_ soupirais-je.

- _L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._ »

Je tournais la tête vers elle et sans grand surprise, je la retrouvais avec son petit sourire moqueur et ses yeux brillants de malice. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'une idiote. Automatiquement, mes yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres et je me fis violence pour se pas y presser les miennes. C'était ça, l'énorme problème lorsque nous n'étions pas seules. J'avais tout le temps envie de lui prendre la main, de me rapprocher d'elle, de l'embrasser mais c'était seulement possible lorsque nous étions seules. Je regrettais presque que notre punition soit levée. Captant mon désir soudain, le sourire de Fang s'élargit et elle se rapprocha légèrement de moi. Son souffle me chatouillait le visage et cela n'arrangea pas mon rythme cardiaque.

« - _Qu'est-ce tu attends Sunshine ?_ _Embrasse-moi _murmura-t-elle.

- _Abrutie_ marmonnais-je en serrant la mâchoire.

- _Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai alors._ »

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je me reculais vivement en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi. Personne ne prêtait attention à nous. Je devenais presque paranoïaque. Et Fang s'en amusait. D'ailleurs, elle rit de ma réaction avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour un échange court mais langoureux. Sa langue était partit à la rencontre de la mienne pour débuter un ballet dont nous avions toutes deux l'habitude mais qui était toujours plus sensationnel que la fois précédente. Plus de vertiges, plus de battements de cœur, plus de chaleur au creux de mon bas ventre.

Je brisais rapidement notre échange, avec toutes les peines du monde, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de nous faire remarquer. Passant sa main sur ma joue, Fang m'observa longuement, de ce regard que je commençais à connaître par cœur. Celui qui me disait qu'elle était dingue de moi, que j'étais tout pour elle. Ça pourrait presque paraître ridicule puisque cela faisait une semaine que nous étions ensemble et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Autant pour elle que pour moi. Vous savez, l'amour et ses mystères hein, on n'y peut pas grand-chose. Sa main finit par retomber sur sa cuisse et je lui accordais un doux sourire.

« - _Hé ! Claire, Fang !_ nous héla soudainement Snow qui s'était un peu éloigné des autres. _Venez faire une partie avec nous !_ »

Visiblement ravie de cette proposition, Fang ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans l'eau, m'éclaboussant au passage. Soupirant, je la rejoignis dans l'eau. Comme toujours, cette dernière était à une température parfaite. Elle m'arrivait un peu plus haut que le nombril. Fang avait déjà rejoins le groupe et semblait très désireuse d'assommer quelqu'un avec le ballon. Arrivée près d'eux, je me mis rapidement en place, prête à leur faire mordre la poussière.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, le ballon commença à rebondir au-dessus de nos têtes. A chaque fois, je le renvoyais avec une grande aisance, à un adversaire au hasard. Certains, comme Yuj et Vanille, rataient toutes tentatives de renvoyer le ballon. Ou ne réagissaient pas à force de rire et finissaient par se le prendre en pleine figure. Aucune concentration. De son côté, Serah s'en sortait plutôt bien. En même temps, j'avais été son coach pendant un temps, trouvant qu'elle ne faisait pas assez d'exercice. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser devenir molle comme la majorité des filles. Surtout que c'était un vrai plus pour la santé. Snow ne se gênait pas pour envoyer de véritable boulet de canon, accompagné de Gadot, mais leur projectile arrivait seulement à faire de grosses éclaboussures ou d'assommer celui qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Hope, en grand craintif qu'il était, évitait la plupart des balles qu'on lui envoyait, même s'il arrivait à en renvoyer quelques unes. Et pour finir, Fang se débrouillait plutôt bien. Plutôt. Je voyais bien qu'à certains moments, elle renvoyait de la balle de justesse. Et lorsque je lui envoyais, je ne lui faisais pas de cadeau. J'aimais bien la grimace qu'elle affichait à cause de l'effort qu'elle devait fournir et de son mécontentement. Je ne ratais jamais une occasion d'avoir le dessus, même maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bonheur que ça me procure, de voir Fang énervée et de savoir que cette colère provient de moi. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, qui aime bien châtie bien.

* * *

La partie, ou plutôt les parties, se terminèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard. Malgré l'effort, je ne me sentais pas aussi fatiguée que j'aurais du l'être. L'eau y était certainement pour quelque chose et ces quelques parties n'avaient pas été intensives. Avec cette bande de bras cassés aussi.

Afin de reposer mes muscles, j'avais décidé de retourner sur le sable, allongée sur ma serviette, profitant de ce petit instant au calme. Je pouvais entendre les rires, un peu plus loin, et des voix qui s'élevaient. Ce n'était pas gênant. Disons que ça faisait partit de l'endroit.

Mais, visiblement, la chance ne voulait vraiment pas être avec moi. Une ombre venait de me cacher le soleil, volant ainsi le bien-être que me procuraient ses rayons. L'identité de l'individu me parut évidente sans même que je n'ai à ouvrir les yeux.

« - _Pousse-toi de là Fang_ grognais-je en agitant mollement le bras. »

Aucune réponse. Seulement un rire étouffé. Décidément, elle se sentait obligée d'être chiante jusqu'au bout ! Lâchant un soupir d'agacement, j'ouvris et les yeux et me redressais sur le coudes pour toiser la brune, les sourcils froncés. Mais mes yeux ne tombèrent pas sur l'intéressée mais sur sa mère, qui se tenait devant moi, amusée par mon comportement. Immédiatement, le rouge me monta aux joues. Heureusement que je n'avais rien dis de… compromettant, disons.

« - _Je me doutais bien que Fang t'embêtait à tout bout de champ mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point là_ rigola-t-elle.

- _Et bien, malheureusement si_ marmonnais-je.

- _Dis-moi, Fang et toi, vous êtes ensembles ?_ »

J'essayais de ne faire paraître aucune expression sur mon visage mais vous pouvez sans doute imaginer ma surprise face à cette question. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée répondre là ? Etait-ce une sorte de question piège pour pouvoir ensuite me dénoncer à mes parents ? Non, c'était une adulte, les adultes ne font pas ce genre de choses. Si ?

« - _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à tes parents_ ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle avait ressenti mes craintes. _Chaque fois que je pose la question à ma fille, elle change de sujet comme si de rien était. Pourtant, je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Surtout que je n'avais encore jamais vue Fang comme ça. Alors je te demande confirmation._

- _Et bien…_ hésitais-je, pas très sûre de moi. _Oui, on peut dire qu'on est ensemble._

- _On peut dire ?_

- _Bah euh… Non, non, on est ensemble, oui._ »

C'était bizarre de dire ses mots à voix haute. Presque difficile, comme si j'avouais enfin cette vérité. Le dire à moi-même, s'en était devenu simple mais quand il s'agissait des autres, c'était complètement différent. Pourtant, je n'avais pas honte de ma relation avec Fang. Je ne saurais vraiment dire d'où me venait cette crainte mais elle était bien là. Et ce n'était pas la crainte de la voir cafter auprès de mes parents, j'en étais certaine.

« - _Comme à chaque fois, mon instinct ne me trompe pas_ répondit-elle en hochant plusieurs fois la tête, visiblement fière d'elle. _Elle a l'air d'être épanouie avec toi. J'espère que ce ne sera pas encore une relation sur un coup de tête, j'en ai ma claque de voir des dizaines de filles différentes chaque années à son bras_. »

Cette révélation me serra le cœur. Fang était ce genre de filles ? Du genre à changer de petite amie comme de chaussettes ? Allait-elle faire la même chose avec moi ? Instinctivement, mes yeux vinrent se poser sur l'intéressée, qui s'amusait à noyer Hope, comme pour trouver des réponses sur son visage. De toute façon, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait pour habitude de le faire qu'elle devait forcément continuer, non ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle ! Ah, même dans ma tête sa sonnait complètement faux. Non, si c'était seulement passager, elle ne me regarderait pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Je m'inquiétais pour rien.

Après m'avoir accordé un sourire, la mère de Fang s'éloigna pour rejoindre les adultes. N'empêche, elle était un peu trop en train de se mêler des affaires de Fang. Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison de lui cacher notre relation. Si c'était le cas, je venais de mettre son plan à l'eau. Bah, tant pis. Je reportais mon attention sur les idiots qui faisaient mumuse dans l'eau comme des enfants de six ans. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je remarquais où Snow avait posé sa main. Avec moi, il y avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir mais apparemment, malgré toutes mes menaces, il ne les connaissait pas.

« - _Snow !_ beuglais-je afin d'attirer son attention. _Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ?!_ »

Ce dernier se retourna en sursaut vers moi avant de retirer hâtivement sa main de la fesse droite de ma sœur. Si mes yeux pouvaient tuer d'un seul regard, ce serait déjà fait. Serah se tourna à son tour vers moi, visiblement mécontente que je me mêle encore une fois de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois que Snow se permettait quelque chose de ton osé à mon goût. C'était ma sœur après tout, il était normal que je sois protectrice envers elle. Cela ne changera pas quoi qu'elle puisse dire. Je lui lançais un regard qui signifiait bien que toutes protestations étaient inutiles et finis par me rallonger. Si personne ne venait m'ennuyer, j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter d'un instant au calme. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ça se produise.

* * *

« - _Chut ! Le film commence bande d'andouilles !_ grogna Serah en donnant une tape à Snow qui pouffait avec Vanille. »

En effet, les images commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran. Cela faisait quatre bonnes heures que nous étions revenus de la crique et que nous avions dîné. Pour occuper le reste de la soirée, il avait été décidé de regarder un film et, malgré que le choix de ce dernier fût très difficile, le plan a pu se mettre à exécution. Par contre, nous n'étions pas au complet : il n'y avait que Fang, Vanille, Serah, Snow, Hope et moi. Les autres avaient préférés rester en haut pour jouer à la Playstation et les adultes se promenaient dans les alentours. Comme les places sur le canapé étaient limitées, Vanille et Hope avaient du s'asseoir à même le sol. L'accoudoir du canapé se trouvait à ma gauche et, à mon plus grand malheur, Fang se tenait sur ma droite. A côté d'elle il y avait Snow et Serah, entremêlés dans une étreinte, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ayant fermé les volets et éteint toutes les lumières, nous étions plongés dans la pénombre. Encore mieux.

Comment voulez-vous que je puisse rester là, bien sagement à regarder le film, alors que Fang se trouvait tout près de moi ? Surtout qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se tenir bien sagement elle non plus. J'aurais peut-être du opté pour la console au final. Il fallait tout de même que j'essaye de rester concentrer sur ce film. Un truc de zombie apparemment. Rien pour m'aider en somme.

Mes craintes se confirmèrent lorsque Fang glissa sa main sous mon t-shirt, au bas de mon dos. Elle y entama quelques caresses et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, pétillants de malice. Je lui formulais un « Arrête » muet mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Ses doigts remontèrent, me provoquant une série de frissons incontrôlable, jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'attache de mon soutient gorge. Non, elle n'allait pas oser ? J'empoignais vivement son bras, l'empêchant de faire tout autre mouvement. Pour seule réponse, elle m'offrit une moue boudeuse. Mon regard ne changea pas. Finalement, elle retira sa main en soupirant et se tourna vers l'écran.

Je me détendis légèrement et reportais également mon attention sur les images qui défilaient devant nous. Un zombie venait de se faire exploser la cervelle par l'héroïne.

« - _C'est dé-gueu-lasse !_ lança Vanille en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot et en se cachant les yeux.

- _Tu ne connais rien à la gastronomie_ _Vanille_ se moqua Fang.

- _Comme si toi tu y connaissais quelque chose_ répliqua Snow en riant.

- _Evidemment que oui ! J'ai de très bons goûts. D'ailleurs Snow, je pense qu'on a les mêmes pour quelque chose en particulier._

- _Fang !_ grognais-je, sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

- _Oh, doucement mon cœur, je n'ai rien dis._ »

Ce nouveau surnom qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de dire accentua les battements déjà trop frénétiques de mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote quand elle s'y mettait ! Jurant bruyamment, je croisais les bras et décidais de l'ignorer, ignorant les rougissements que personne ne pouvait distinguer sur mes joues. Heureusement, personne ne sembla faire attention à ce surnom. Il devait certainement se dire que c'était bien le genre de Fang de sortir ça à n'importe qui.

« - _Fang, quand tu veux faire des blagues, assure-toi que tout le monde puisse comprendre_ lui conseilla Vanille.

- _Exactement_ renchérit Serah.

- _C'était pas une blague, mais bon_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

La discussion se termina là et j'en fus plus que soulagée. Inutile de s'aventurer encore plus sur ce terrain bien trop glissant à mon goût. Le silence retomba, briser seulement par les râles de zombies et les coups de feux tirés. Je décidais d'oublier cet « incident » pour le moment. Je pourrais me venger en bonnes et dues formes plus tard.

Néanmoins, alors que je pensais être tranquille pendant le reste du film, je sentis la main de Fang se poser sur ma cuisse. A nouveau, je lui lançais un regard menaçant m ais elle m'ignora royalement, se contentant d'appliquer de douces caresses sur ma peau. Je me rappelais alors avoir mis une jupe. Une jupe. Mais quelle idée ! En présence de Fang, c'était signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais elle n'oserait pas. Oh non, elle n'oserait pas. A moins qu'elle ne tienne pas à la vie. Malheureusement, je sentis ses doigts remonter dangereusement sur ma cuisse et je déglutis difficilement. Mon corps avait subitement changé de température et les caresses de la brune avaient le don de me faire perdre mon bon sens. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je cède à mes envies. Et pourquoi étaient-elles là, ces idiotes ? Décidément, il suffisait de peu pour réveiller mes hormones. Quoique, il s'agissait tout de même de Fang.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui attrapais le bras, l'empêchant de continuer sa course entre mes cuisses. Alors, elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire, feignant l'innocence. Incorrigible ! Fronçant les sourcils, je replaçant son bras de son côté, non sans le serrer à lui en arracher une grimace. Histoire qu'elle comprenne et se montre raisonnable. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin et reportais son attention sur le film, me laissant avec mon envie refoulée. Non mais je vous jure, quelle garce ! Elle verra quand je lui ferais la même chose, elle rigolera moins. Déjà que le simple fait de l'embrasser me faisait ce même effet, c'était mal partie pour que ça s'arrête.

* * *

« - _Ce film était une vraie daube !_ se plaignit Fang en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- _Comme si tu y avais prêté attention_ répliquais-je en m'asseyant au bout de mon lit.

- _Tu lis dans mes pensées Sunshine._ »

Elle se leva alors et, une fois près de moi, elle se pencha pour venir chercher mes lèvres. Je ne me priais pas pour approfondir le contact doux de ses lèvres sur les miennes en glissant ma main dernière sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus vers moi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mais elle ne tarda pas à suivre le rythme que je venais de lui imposer. Encore une fois, je dévorais avidement sa bouche, oubliant de respirer et prise de vertige. Mon corps s'enflamma rapidement.

Sans couper notre contact, Fang me poussa de manière à ce que je me retrouve allongée sur le lit et elle au-dessus de moi. Nos lèvres se quittèrent tout de même afin que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Ses yeux brillants me dévoraient littéralement de l'intérieur et un long frisson me parcourut lorsque je captais l'intensité de ses pupilles. Me redressant légèrement sur mes coudes, je partis à la conquête de son cou, déposant de doux baisers sur sa peau au goût inégalable. Je la sentis frémir sous mes attentions et ses mains se glissèrent sous mon débardeur, caressant lentement mon ventre.

Voir l'effet que je lui faisais me gonflait de fierté. Je voulais lui donner bien plus. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point j'aimais la sentir frissonner sous mes lèvres, sentir son corps s'enflammer sous mes caresses, entendre son souffle court au creux de mon oreille. Certains mots étaient bien trop difficiles à sortir alors je préférais lui montrer ce que je ressentais par les actes. Les mots avaient bien plus d'importance et je n'étais décidément pas prête à les lui offrir.

Je trouvais rapidement ses lèvres alors qu'elle retira mon débardeur. En temps normal, je l'aurais empêché mais là, mon corps ne répondait plus. Mon cerveau aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais seulement focalisée sur elle, que je me retrouve torse nue ou pas. Et même si cela impliquait aller plus loin, je n'en voyais certainement pas l'inconvénient. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour venir glisser sur mon cou et terminer leur course sur ma poitrine. Je lâchais un long soupir lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur mon téton durcit. C'était le point de non retour. Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle me procurait, elle réitéra son action plusieurs fois de suite. Fermant les yeux, je focalisais tout mes sens sur ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'en oubliais même où je me trouvais. J'étais emportée par le tourbillon de mon désir. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Elle finit par revenir à la hauteur de mon visage et m'embrassa avec ferveur, dévorant mes lèvres gonflées par le désir. A mon tour, je glissais mes mains sous son haut et lui retirais avec hâte, rétablissant l'équilibre entre nous. Je laissais mes doigts parcourir ses bras, sa poitrine, son ventre parfaitement dessiné en lui arrachant quelques soupirs mêlés à des frissons de plaisir. De nouveau, nos lèvres se séparèrent, inspirant une grosse goulée d'air. Je plongeais une nouvelle fois dans ses pupilles, complètement envoûtée. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, envahit par une multitude de sensation. Visiblement, elle n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, comme si elle me demandant la permission pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Comme si je pouvais refuser. Alors, je l'embrassais tendrement avant de murmurer :

« - _Je suis tout à toi._ »

Un grand sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains, qui étaient restées inactives jusque là, glissèrent sur mes hanches pour venir chatouiller mes cuisses. Glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je rapprochais d'avantage son corps brûlant contre le mien qui l'était tout autant. C'était un besoin vitale de la sentir contre moi, de frissonner sous sa peau délicate.

Ses mains finirent par atteindre mon short qu'elle retira avec hâte. J'en profitais pour la faire basculer sur le dos, ayant désormais la situation en main. En grogna et mécontentement mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer. Déposant mes lèvres sur sa poitrine, je lui fis subir le même traitement qu'elle m'avait octroyé précédemment. Ses soupirs s'élevèrent dans la chambre et je la sentis se cambrer. Même ici sa peau était délicieuse. Mordillant une dernière fois son téton, je retournais titiller ses lèvres, passant ma langue dessus tandis que me mains retiraient son bas. Son souffle chaud et saccadé caressa mon visage alors que j'entrepris de caresser lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'aimait pas attendre mais, dommage pour elle, j'avais bien l'intention de la frustrer un minimum.

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention d'assouvir son désir maintenant, elle grogna une nouvelle fois, mordant ma lèvre inférieure afin de montrer son mécontentement. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je glissais lentement mes doigts entre ses lèvres humides, la faisant gémir par la même occasion. Elle se cramponna à ma nuque alors que je répétais le même mouvement, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Je ne ratais pas une seule miette du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi-clos, elle semblait être emportée par le plaisir que je lui procurais. J'étais en train de lui faire l'amour et c'était le pied.

Mais la réalité me frappa lorsque j'entendis des bruits provenant du couloir. Instinctivement, je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes afin de faire taire ses soupirs. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir fermer notre porte à clé était très problématique. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce. Je devrais peut-être m'arrêter mais mon corps ne me répondait plus et mes doigts continuèrent de se mouvoir contre son intimité.

Me résignant donc à tenter d'arrêter, je laissais ma langue partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle tandis que je glissais un doigt en elle. Son gémissement se perdit dans ma gorge. Elle était chaude et trempée au point que je n'eus aucune difficulté à la pénétrer. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je faisais ça, je me surpris à avoir autant d'assurance. Encore un changement radicale. Entreprenant des mouvements de vas et viens en elle, je la sentis se cambrer sous moi tandis que de nouvelles plaintes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Je voulais l'emmener au bord de l'extase, la faire vibrer, lui montrer à quel point je la désirais, à quel point je l'aimais. Pourquoi ce besoin soudain ? Certainement pour voir son visage s'illuminer, comme après chaque baiser, chaque geste doux. Elle avait vraiment prit une place énorme dans mon cœur.

Brisant notre baiser, je laissais libre court à ses gémissements d'emplir la quiétude de la pièce tandis que je glissais un deuxième doigt en elle. Tant pis pour la sécurité, j'avais envie de l'entendre. Désormais, elle avait les yeux complètement fermé, profitant des vagues de plaisir qui la secouait. Mon poignet commençait à me faire légèrement souffrir mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Non, je ne voulais pas plutôt.

Je la sentis au bord de la jouissance alors qu'elle se serait contre mes doigts. Son corps était attaqué de soubresaut et ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Néanmoins, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou afin de les étouffer. Elle poussa alors une longue plainte tandis que tout son corps se tendait sous l'orgasme qui l'assaillait. Et à côté de ça, je souriais bêtement, fière de ce que je venais d'accomplir. L'amour qui rend idiot, ce n'est pas une légende.

Fang se laissa retomber sur le matelas, visiblement éreintée. Pendant quelques secondes, elle garda les yeux clos, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. J'en profitais pour venir déposer mes lèvres dans son cou.

« - _Tu m'as bien surprise Sunshine_ finit-elle par dire une fois son souffle devenu régulier.

- _Ah oui ?_ demandais-je en revenant à sa hauteur.

- _Pour tout te dire, je pensais que tu serais du genre… Bah tu vois quoi, docile et tout ça._

- _C'était ce que je pensais aussi._

- _Aurais-je éveillé la bête qui est en toi ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, j'haussais les épaule avec un sourire ce qui la fit rire. Une bête, je ne savais pas mais elle avait bel et bien éveillé quelque chose en moi. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour venir frôler mes lèvres, avec son regard malicieux qui signifiait qu'elle avait une idée bien particulière dans la tête. Pas très difficile à deviner.

« - _La mienne n'est pas encore pleinement satisfaite_ susurra-t-elle en passant sensuellement sa langue sur mes lèvres.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui donner ce qu'elle veut alors ?_ soufflais-je, prise de vertige.

- _Que tu me le demande._

- _Idiote._ »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle me fit basculer pour avoir la position dominante et dévora mes lèvres tout en partant à la découverte de mon corps avec ses mains. Mon cœur, déjà frénétique, renforça sa course folle et je sentis l'air me manquer rapidement. Je me sentais bouillir sous ses mains, sous ce désir incontrôlable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête. Elle s'amusa à découvrir mes zones érogènes, ne se privant pas pour les utiliser à bon escient, m'arrachant de légers soupirs que je tentais de contenir.

Je sentis alors ses doigts sur mon intimité, exerçant de légères pressions sur mon bourgeon de plaisir. Contre mon grès, un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Je pus néanmoins la voir sourire tandis que ses lèvres vinrent embrasser ma mâchoire. Littéralement englobée dans le désir qu'elle me procurait, j'oubliais le lieu, le temps. Tout à toi, c'était les bons mots.

Finalement, elle mit fin à sa douce torture en glissant ses doigts en moi suivit de vas et viens lent mais cherchant à s'enfoncer un peu plus. Incontrôlables, des gémissements s'évadèrent de ma bouche, complètement happer par ces vagues de plaisir qui m'assaillait. Bougeant mon bassin, je cherchais encore plus de contact avec ses doigts. J'étais seulement contrôler par mes émotions. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, les scellant dans tendre baiser mais passionnel. Comme une naufragée, je m'accrochais à sa chevelure corbeau, me collant plus à elle tandis que je sentais mon corps trembler, proche de l'extase. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, que je me faisais dévorer par se plaisir qui explosa en moi. Ma dernière plainte se perdit contre ses lèvres et je me cambrais contre son corps.

Après quelques secondes où je tentais de remettre un peu de place dans mon esprit, j'ouvris les yeux afin de la contempler. Sans grande surprise, elle me fixait intensément, n'ayant certainement pas quitté mon visage du regard une seule seconde. Encore avec ce sourire d'imbécile heureux.

« - _Tu es magnifique mon ange_ murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. »

Rougissant furieusement, ne m'attendant pas à une attaque aussi frontale, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou afin de masquer mon embarras.

« - _Imbécile_ marmonnais-je tout en respirant son odeur.

- _A qui la faute ?_ rigola-t-elle en me serrant contre elle. »

Certainement pas à moi. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, c'était elle qui était tombé amoureuse de moi de son plein gré. Même si ça m'arrangeait vraiment. Bon, arranger, le mot était faible, évidemment.

* * *

Descendant les marches, l'esprit encore ensommeillé, je me tenais à la rambarde afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'avais plutôt bien dormis, le seul problème était que Fang avait cherché à me taquiner toute la nuit. En plus de ça, madame n'avait pas voulu rejoindre son lit. Je n'avais pas eu l'esprit à dormir en somme.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, je constatais que toute la troupe était debout. Encore une fois, les adultes avaient pris la terrasse. Quelle bande de radins ceux-là. M'approchant de la table, je récupérais un bol avant de le remplir de lait en lâchant un petit bâillement.

« - _Pas assez dormis ?_ me demanda Serah qui était assise juste à côté de moi.

- _Si on veut_ marmonnais-je.

- _On se demande pourquoi._ »

Je levais directement le regard vers elle puis sur les autres qui me fixaient en se retenant de rire. Attendez, c'était quoi se délire ? Nous auraient-ils entendues ? Non non, c'était impossible. A moins que…

« - _Ton cou_ m'indiqua Vanille. »

Mon cou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon cou ? C'est à ce moment là que Fang nous rejoignit et, captant l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, elle fit comme tous les autres et posa ses yeux sur moi. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et elle lâcha un petit « Oups ». Super, s'ils s'amusaient tous à fonctionner en énigme, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge !

« - _C'est tout toi Fang_ commenta Vanille en riant.

- _Bon aller, crachez le morceau_ ajouta Snow.

- _Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cou ?_

- _Disons que je t'ais bien marqué_ répondit Fang. »

Oh non, elle avait osé ! Voyant mon changement de regard, elle s'éloigna rapidement de moi pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la table, faisant semblant d'être désolée. Je devrais la tuer sur place pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Néanmoins, je remarquais également une marque au niveau de la naissance de sa poitrine et mes joues s'enflammèrent. Bon, on s'était faite grillées alors. Mais pourquoi aucun d'eux ne semblaient surpris ? Lâchant un soupir, lasse, je m'asseyais sur la chaise libre près de Serah qui me fixait avec amusement.

« - _C'est Vanille qui a commencé à nous mettre le doute sur votre relation_ commença-t-elle a expliquer.

- _Traîtresse_ lança Fang à l'adresse de sa sœur. »

Cette dernière, nullement intimidée par le regard assassin de la brune, lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

« - _Vous êtes tout le temps fourrées ensemble, en train de vous chamailler pour pas grand-chose_ continua Serah. _Et puis, il y a certains coups d'œil qui ne trompe pas. Surtout que toi, Claire, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu comme ça alors j'ai trouvé ça vachement bizarre. En tout cas, vous venez de nous le confirmer en beauté._

- _On a gagné un prix ?_ demanda Fang avec un sourire.

- _Pour avoir garder le secret ?_ _Certainement pas !_ répondit Serah. »

J'avais déjà imaginé plusieurs possibilités de le dire à ma sœur mais certainement pas de cette façon. Le mal était fait de toute manière, impossible de revenir en arrière désormais. Lançant un coup d'œil à ma cadette, je remarquais qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout affectée par cette découverte. Je ne m'étais que trop inquiétée sur ce sujet. Elle avait bien vu que j'avais changé et ce grâce à Fang. Depuis le temps qu'elle se plaignait que je n'étais pas casée ou que je ne souriais pas assez.

« - _C'est super pour vous deux en tout cas_ nous félicita Hope.

- _Le deuxième couple de ces vacances_ annonça Gadot. _Le prochain ce sera qui ?_

- _Je te verrais bien avec Yuj_ ricana Maqui.

- _Et toi avec Cid_ répliqua-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- _Je pense plutôt que ça concernera Hope_ déclarais-je en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à ce dernier. »

Rougissant, il bégaya des paroles incompréhensibles pour se défendre ce qui fit rire toute la tablée. Une fois calmée, Serah se tourna vers moi, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« - _Tu compte le dire à papa et maman ?_ demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- _Je pense_ répondis-je, pas très sûre de moi. _A moins que ce soit déjà monté à leurs oreilles._

- _Dans tous les cas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien le prendre._

- _J'espère._ »

Me faisant un doux sourire, elle me prit dans ses bras et je ne rechignais pas à ce contact. Une partie du travail était faite mais la plus difficile restait à venir. Regardant Fang par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur, je remarquais qu'elle me fixait avec tendresse, en souriant, comme pour me donner du courage pour la prochaine tâche. En fait, du moment qu'elle était là, j'appréhendais beaucoup moins.

* * *

**Les suçons sont vraiment traites, j'en ai moi-même fait les frais pour tout dire. è_é Bref, voilà qu'elles ont dépassé deux capes importantes dans leur relation. Au début, je pensais faire réagir plus timidement Claire mais je ne voulais pas non plu qu'elle passe pour une enfant naïve alors j'ai opté pour la seconde option. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. On se retrouve pour le grand final ! **


	10. Le dernier pas

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Je tiens à vous remercier, lecteurs et lectrices, comme il se doit, avant de clôturer ma fiction. Tous vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir, ainsi que les follow et les favoris. Vous m'avez donné une certaine motivation à chaque chapitres que j'écrivais. Je vous remercie donc d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Et, je tiens également à fêter le fait que ce soit la première, oui, la première, fiction que je termine ! Franchement, pour moi, c'est un véritable exploit. Je laisse toujours tomber au bout de trois ou quatre chapitres. A croire que Lightning et Fang m'inspire beaucoup, ou même que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. Peut-être un peu des deux en fait. Bref ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais vous laisser savourer ce dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le dernier pas**

Mordant dans ma glace, je grimaçais sous la vague de froid qui attaqua mes dents. J'aurais bien aimé la manger comme toutes les glaces mais avec cette idiote de Fang à côté, c'était impossible. Vous vous doutez bien les commentaires qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire en me voyant lécher mon cornet. Mais c'était surtout ses regards que je craignais. D'ailleurs, elle semblait plutôt déçue de me voir croquer. Bien fait pour elle.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre bourde, révélant ainsi au groupe que nous étions ensemble. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à mes parents depuis mais je comptais bien le faire dans les prochains jours. Je voulais simplement continuer à profiter un peu plus avant de me retrouver submerger par l'inquiétude. Il y a quelques heures de ça, nous avions décidé de partir en ville, de nouveau sans les adultes et armés de nos vélos. Nos glaces étaient donc bien méritées.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, je pus voir Serah et Snow à quelques mètres de nous, enlacées et riant aux éclats, glaces en main. Cette visions de ma sœur aussi heureuse m'attendrie. J'en oublierais presque les bras dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Un peu plus loin de trouvait Vanille et Hope qui commandaient leurs glaces. Visiblement, la rouquine ne savait pas quel parfum choisir, ce qui avait le don d'agacer les autres personnes qui attendaient et faisait sourire Hope. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs insisté pour lui payer sa glace. Bon point pour lui.

Après avoir vu que tout le monde était présent, je reportais mon attention sur Fang qui dévorait goulûment son cornet, abandonnant l'idée de me charrier.

« - _Pourquoi tu ne prend pas le temps de la savourer ?_ demandais-je alors en mordant de nouveau dans ma glace. »

Elle s'arrêta alors, semblant réfléchir à la question. Vint ensuite son sourire malicieux, m'informant de ce qui allait suivre.

« - _Il n'y a que toi que je savoure Sunshine_ répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. »

Malgré la stupidité de sa réponse, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait le don de m'embarrasser, c'était indéniable. Je l'entendis pouffer alors que j'avais détourné le regard. Nous fûmes alors rejoignis par les quatre autres.

« - _Bon, la suite du programme, c'est quoi ?_ demanda Snow qui avait le bras enroulé autour de la taille de Serah.

- _Et si on allait voir un film ?_ proposa Vanille qui savourait sa glace.

- _Pourquoi pas, il faudrait que l'on voit ce qu'ils proposent_ répondit Serah.

- _Oh oh, doucement là_ intervint Fang qui levait les mains. _Vous voulez m'enfermer dans une salle sombre avec Sunshine ? Ça va pas le faire, c'est moi qui vous le dit._ »

Je figeais mes yeux meurtriers dans les siens, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'aventurer sur ce terrain là.

« - _Roh Fang, tu peux bien te retenir quelques heures_ répliqua Serah avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- _C'est mal me connaître. Est-ce que je vous ais raconté la fois ou…_ »

Heureusement, elle ne termina pas sa phrase puisque je venais de lui mettre un beau coup de coude dans les côtes, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Elle l'avait cherché.

« - _Bien visé_ affirma Hope qui hochait la tête, essayant de paraître le plus sérieux que possible.

- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as jeté ton dévolu sur cette fille violente_ commenta Snow qui eut le réflexe de s'éloigner de moi.

- _Je vais éviter de la défendre sinon j'vais m'en prendre un autre_ déclara Fang en se massant les côtes.

- _Sage décision_ répondis-je. »

Et afin de la féliciter de cet élan de lucidité, je me penchais vers elle afin de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner. C'était comme éduquer un animal. Lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien, elle avait droit à une récompense. Sinon, c'était mon poing dans la figure. Par contre, je n'avais pas l'impression que cela marchait. Coupant le contact de mes lèvres contre sa peau, je la surpris à éviter mon regard, comme si elle était gênée. En fait, elle regardait plutôt autour de nous, ayant visiblement peur que quelqu'un ait vu mon geste. Attendez, Fang qui se préoccupait du regard d'autrui ? Elle qui était une je-m'en-foutiste de première ? Impossible ! Même moi je me fichais pas mal de ce que pouvait penser ces inconnus. J'avais fait ça toute ma vie après tout.

Elle ne chercha pas à justifier son comportement et repartit rapidement sur le sujet de notre prochaine activité à faire, proposant d'aller voir ce qui passait actuellement au cinéma. Tous étaient d'accord alors nous prîmes la direction du dit cinéma. Je laissais Fang ouvrir la marche tandis que je traînais derrière. En fait, je ne connaissais pas tout d'elle et ça me troublait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ? Vanille se retourna alors vers moi et, voyant que je restais en arrière, décida d'attendre que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Voulait-elle me dire quelque chose d'important ?

« - _Je pensais que tu avais finis de rester dans ton coin_ commença-t-elle.

- _Je ne veux pas me presser pour vous rattraper_ mentis-je.

- _Pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. J'ai bien remarqué la réaction de Fang tout à l'heure. Tu ne devrais pas rebuter là-dessus. Elle a connut pas mal de choses qu'elle t'expliquera elle-même._

- _Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

- _Elle est la mieux placée pour te répondre._ »

Reportant mon attention sur Fang, dont je ne pouvais voir que le dos, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces « chose » ?

« - _Ne te tracasse pas_ ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle avait senti mon inquiétude. _Ce n'est rien de très grave. Et puis, on est en vacances !_ »

Pour toute réponse, j'haussais simplement les épaules avec un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas tort mais cela n'empêchait pas les interrogations de fusées dans ma tête. Ne voulant pas attendre que Fang vienne m'expliquer de son plein gré, je décidais de la rejoindre en tête de file. Glissant mes doigts dans les siens, je liais nos deux paumes, attirant ainsi son attention sur moi. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et tenta de se dégager mais je raffermis ma prise, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« - _Claire, c'est pas une bonne idée_ annonça-t-elle alors en regardant autour d'elle.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que._

- _Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant du regard des autres maintenant ?_

- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils peuvent être capables._ »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Avait-elle eut des problèmes par le passé dans une situation identique ? Voyant que je la questionnais du regard, elle soupira et se gratta la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je la forçais à s'arrêter et à me regarder. Ce n'était pas une blague, elle paniquait. Alors, j'observais les alentours et remarquais que quelques personnes nous fixaient, certaines avec une grimace de dégoût. Sales cons.

« - _Vous voulez ma photo, pauvres crétins ?!_ hurlais-je alors à l'intention de ces imbéciles. »

Captant certainement la haine dans mon regard, ils détournèrent rapidement le regard et s'éloignèrent la queue entre les jambes. Pauvres lâches.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ces idiots nous fasse ?_ demandais-je alors à Fang.

- _Eux, ce n'était que du menu fretin_ expliqua-t-elle en réussissant à dégager sa main de la mienne. _Si ça avait été de vrais cons, ils n'auraient pas hésité à t'insulter et te tabasser._

- _Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète ?_

_- Evidemment ! Je me fiche pas mal de prendre une bonne raclée et de me faire insulter de sale pute. Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'ils s'en prennent à toi._ »

Sa réponse m'attendrie plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Et en fait, ça paressait plutôt évident, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la réponse ne m'était pas apparue plus tôt.

« - _Fang, je n'ai pas envie de me contenir lorsque l'on est en public. Pourquoi on devrait s'empêcher de vivre pleinement notre relation à cause d'idiots aussi cons que leurs pieds ? De toute façon, s'ils viennent nous chercher des noises, je les mettrais au tapis directement. Autant encaisser que d'avoir peur._ »

Plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle sembla réfléchir à mes paroles. Que je pensais sincèrement. J'avais vraiment une tête à laisser mes actes se faire dicter par des enflures ? Quitte à me faire insulter ou autre, j'étais prête à courir le risque. Risque qui ne devrait pas exister d'ailleurs. L'évolution des mentalités, c'est pour quand ?

« - _Tu ne pourrais rien faire contre eux s'ils sont une dizaine_ finit-elle par répondre.

- _On s'en fiche !_ répliquais-je en serrant les poings, agacée de la voir s'accrocher à son opinion. _C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Etre une lâche ? Oublie qu'il y a des cons. Focalise-toi seulement sur ce que tu veux._ »

Mes yeux ne l'avaient pas lâché pendant que je laissais exploser mes mots. Se mordant la lèvre, je la sentis sur le point d'abdiquer. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, sa solution n'en était pas une. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça. M'écraser sur le passage des autres ? Plutôt mourir. Finalement, ses pupilles s'accrochèrent aux miennes et je sentis ses doigts se glisser entre les miens.

« - _D'accord_ souffla-t-elle, simplement. »

Je lui souris avant de me rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser doucement, lui montrant ainsi toute la tendresse que j'éprouvais pour elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui lui avais appris quelque chose. Le regard, les paroles et les actes d'autrui ne m'inquiétaient guère puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux. Je ne les connaissais pas, n'était pas lié à eux. Au contraire, mes parents par exemple, malgré leurs certains défauts, je les aimais. Tout comme ma sœur. Et leur réaction face à l'annonce de ma relation avec Fang ne me fera pas rien.

Hésitante tout d'abord, elle répondit à mon baiser avec la même tendresse, me faisant sourire. Puis elle recula de quelques pas afin de pouvoir me contempler, se retenant visiblement de sourire. Mais notre échange visuel fut coupé par Vanille qui nous hélait, à plusieurs mètres, devant le cinéma. Ces derniers ne s'étaient visiblement pas arrêtés durant notre discussion. Attrapant de nouveau la main de Fang, je l'entraînais vers le cinéma. Après avoir regardé les affiches des films qui passaient actuellement, j'en vins malheureusement à la conclusion qu'aucun ne m'attiraient.

« - _Ce film à l'air génial !_ lança Serah en désignant l'affiche d'un film à l'eau de rose, dont on pouvait voir la niaiserie couler sur les bords. »

Tout mais pas ça.

« - _Lui est encore meilleur !_ répliqua Vanille qui montrait un drame où la malheur s'abattait visiblement sur tous les personnages, créant un irréalisme complètement idiot.

- _Rien ne vaut un bon film d'action_ ajouta Snow qui fixait une affiche à la Fast and Furious.

- _Non non, d'aventure !_ lança Hope.

- _Au pire on va voir un porno_ proposa Fang en haussant les épaules, comme si sa proposition était anodine. »

Et tous partirent dans un débat, défendant leur genre de films préférés. Même si je doute que Fang soit passionnée de porno. Pendant qu'ils se criaient dessus, j'allais m'adosser au mur, près de l'entrée du cinéma, les bras croisés. A force, la séance allait débuter sans nous. Je remarquais alors qu'un garçon s'était planté devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Cid numéro deux ?

« - _Tu attends quelqu'un ?_ demanda-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire qu'il pensait certainement charmeur.

- _Non_ me contentais-je de répondre froidement.

- _Oh, ça te dirait d'aller voir un film avec moi alors ?_ »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur naître sur mes lèvres. Je m'apprêtais à le rembarrer comme il le méritait mais mon attention se porta sur le groupe, qui avait visiblement cessé de se chamailler. Pour cause, un type dans le même genre que celui qui était devant moi parlant à Fang. Même pas besoin de l'entendre pour connaître ses intentions. Et cela m'était insupportable. Non mais il se prenait pour qui, a essayer d'allumer MA copine ? Il allait vite comprendre qu'il s'était trompé de personne.

Poussant sans ménagement le garçon qui me parlait toujours, je me dirigeais vers celui qui n'avait pas quitté Fang des yeux, les poings serrés. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je le toisais de la tête aux pieds avec une grimace de dégoût. J'étais vraiment ignoble quand je le voulais.

« - _Oh, deux belles filles pour le prix d'une, je suis en veine_ déclara le garçon en me détaillant sans gêne.

- _Dégage_ crachais-je, d'un ton sans appel.

- _Oh chérie, on peut discuter tu sais._

- _Putain arrête de t'imaginer que tu as un charme irrésistible ! On n'est pas intéressées, c'est clair ? Et elle, c'est ma copine, alors si tu t'entête à jouer ton roi de la bassecour avec elle, je te mets mon poing dans la figure, pigé ?_ »

Le timbre de ma voix laissait bien montrer que la menace était réelle ainsi que mon regard qui lançait des éclairs. Moins idiot qu'il ne pouvait le paraître, le garçon s'excusa et s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'autre type qui m'avait accosté quelques minutes plus tôt. Deux idiots célibataires dans toute leur splendeur. Je me détendis légèrement et tourna le regard vers Fang, qui semblait amusée par ma performance.

« - _Je ne te savais pas aussi possessive_ susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- _Inutile de faire des commentaires_ marmonnais-je, plutôt gênée de ma précédente attitude. »

Encore une fois, j'avais montré un nouveau côté que Fang avait éveillé. Le prochain, ce sera quoi ? Je frissonnais lorsque son souffle chaud me caressa la peau et elle déposa un long baiser sur mon coup. Ce simple geste suffit à réveiller mon désir et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas ramener son visage à mon niveau et lui dévorer les lèvres. Se reculant, elle remarqua l'étincelle de désir dans mon regard et sourit de plus belle.

« - _Sois sage Sunshine._

- _Tu peux parler._ »

Nous finîmes par nous chamailler en bonne et due forme, rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Mais les autres nous ramenèrent rapidement à l'ordre et nous allèrent ainsi assister au film que la majorité avait choisit. Le truc bien niais de Serah. Pourquoi ? J'avais tout de même pu passer le temps puisque Fang n'était également nullement intéressé par les images projetées. Entre quelques baisers et des paroles, ils nous arrivaient de rire, attirant ainsi les foudres des spectateurs, visiblement passionnés par le film. Au final, on s'était faites jetées de la salle. Nos rires firent donc écho dans le hall du cinéma.

* * *

Épuisée par notre retour en vélo, je pénétrais dans ma chambre, réunissant de nouveaux vêtements afin d'aller prendre ma douche par la suite. Fang pénétra à son tour dans la chambre et observait ce que je faisais pendant quelques secondes avant de me questionner du regard.

« - _Je vais prendre une douche_ expliquais-je alors en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, habits en main. »

Néanmoins, la brune m'attrapa par le poignet afin de me retenir d'aller plus loin.

« - _Je peux venir ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Bah, ça me parait simple comme question, non ?_

- _Et si quelqu'un nous voyait sortir, et même rentrer, dans la salle de bain, tu ne pense pas qu'il trouverait ça bizarre ?_

- _Mais aucuns adultes ne viennent traîner en haut. Aller Sunshine, je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie._ »

Il était vrai que sa proposition était des plus alléchantes mais néanmoins risqué. Je me contentais de rester silencieuse, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de me faire un coup bas en s'approchant de manière à caresser mes lèvres avec sa langue. C'était tout bonnement déloyale.

Avouant ma défaite, je lâchais un grognement de mécontentement avant de la traîner à ma suite dans la salle de bain. Verrouillant la porte et vérifiant que cette dernière était bien fermée, je me retournais alors vers Fang, qui s'agitait déjà, impatiente. Une vraie enfant. Je décidais néanmoins de la faire languir en allant déposer mes habits près du lavabo et en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans les placards.

« - _Tu le fais exprès, pas vrai ?_ demanda-t-elle alors.

- _Dans le mile._ »

Je l'entendis marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour se suivre ensuite par des bruis de tissus froissés. Serait-elle en train de se déshabiller ? Le bruit du glissement de la porte de la douche me le confirma et je déglutis. Moi qui pensais prendre l'avantage, là voilà qu'elle m'avait de nouveau devancé. Je savais pertinemment ce que j'allais voir si je me retournais et cette seule pensée suffit à réveiller cette chaleur qui était devenue familière dans mon bas ventre. J'entendis l'eau commencer à couler et un frisson me parcourut en imaginant le corps nu de Fang sous le jet d'eau. Mon Dieu, cette fille me rendait vraiment dingue.

Prenant quelques secondes pour tenter de régulariser mon souffle qui s'était fait saccadé à cause des battements frénétiques de mon cœur et des vagues de chaleur qui m'assaillaient, je me retournais finalement pour faire face à la douche. A travers les vitres, je pouvais distinguer les formes floues du corps de Fang, hurlant à la sensualité. Me mordant la lèvre, je retirais hâtivement mes vêtements, les mains tremblantes, et ouvrir finalement la porte de la douche pour y entrer à mon tour.

Je pus dévorer des yeux Fang qui se tenait devant moi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, le faisant presque briller. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, retombant sur ses épaules, même si quelques mèches persistaient à rester coller sur son front. Rien qu'à la vue de son corps magnifique, le mien réagit instinctivement, s'y collant dans un signe de possessivité et de désir. Je la rejoignis donc sous le jet, sentant l'eau glisser sur mon corps.

Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas pour découvrir ma peau, s'aventurant sur ma mâchoire et sur mon cou. Je laissais mes mains caresser son corps à loisir, décrivant la courbe de ses hanches avant de venir caresser ses abdominaux. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau et la vapeur qui s'échappait de la douche, je la sentis frissonner sous mes attentions et son souffle se fit plus court. De mon côté, l'espace restreint me faisait manquer d'air et les lèvres de Fang titillant mon cou n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Sentir son corps se mouler parfaitement contre le miens me faisait perdre la tête.

Ramenant ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle m'embrassa avec avidité, me transmettant tout le désir qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Nos langues se caressèrent et des soupirs s'échappèrent de nos gorges. Elle me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche le mur et ses mains glissèrent sur mes seins, qu'elle prit le temps de caresser. Je me demandais encore comment je pouvais tenir debout alors que les sensations me prenait de toutes parts. Ses mains revinrent sur mon visage, m'embrassant de nouveau en soupirant mon nom et je sentis son bassin onduler contre le mien. Elle voulait ma mort.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voyant bien que ce qu'elle faisait avait son effet, elle ne s'arrêta pas et scella une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, je la serrais d'avantage contre moi, réclamant plus de contact, emportée par le désir. J'étais encore plus excitée que la dernière fois. C'était sûrement la douche qui faisait cet effet là ou alors je désirais d'avantage Fang. Les deux hypothèses tenaient debout.

Sa langue vint titiller le lobe de mon oreille, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Prise de vertige, le souffle court, je fermais les yeux, tentant de ne pas sombrer dans la folie dans laquelle elle voulait m'emporter.

« -_Fang…_ murmurais-je alors que ses mains venaient caresser mes cuisses.

- _Oui mon ange ?_ »

Sa voix rauque me fit frissonner et ses pupilles se posèrent sur moi, m'envoûtant complètement.

« - _Arrête de me faire attendre._

- _Vos désirs sont des ordres._ »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, sa main rejoignit mon entrejambe où elle glissa ses doigts sur mon intimité, très vraisemblablement trempée. Son sourire n'y trompait pas d'ailleurs. Elle commença à frotter ses doigts le long de ma fente, m'arrachant de longs soupirs de plaisir. Je bougeais du bassin sous son rythme, lui montrant bien que sa douce torture me faisait le plus grand bien. Toujours accrochée à son cou, je raffermis ma prise, ayant peur que mes jambes cèdent.

J'avais l'impression de fondre à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans le plaisir, le désir, l'interdit. Autour de nous, la vapeur était bien présente et l'air semblait encore moins présent que précédemment. Le carrelage dans mon dos, qui était froid il y a quelques minutes, me semblait désormais brûlant. Comme le corps de Fang, collé contre le miens.

Finalement, elle glissa un doigt en moi et entama des vas et vient. Je gémis plus fort que précédemment et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, brûlantes de désir. Sa main libre se glissa dans mon dos comme pour me soutenir. Elle avait certainement sentit que je pouvais m'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. C'est alors que dans un souffle, elle prononça les mots qui me firent l'effet d'une bombe, m'amenant directement à la jouissance.

« - _Je t'aime._ »

Tentant de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient mon corps, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, le souffle court. Venait-elle réellement de le dire ?

« - _Je t'aime Claire_ répéta-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille. »

Oui, je n'avais pas rêvé. Instinctivement, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et mon cœur continuait de s'affoler. Je le savais pertinemment qu'elle m'aimait mais entre le savoir et l'entendre dire, il y avait une grande différence. Et c'était également le moment pour moi de me mettre à l'eau. Je gardais néanmoins mon visage contre son cou, me sentant rougir à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui avouer. Mais j'en étais certaine, je l'aimais. Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« - _Je t'aime aussi_ murmurais-je alors.

- _Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant_ ricana-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

- _Idiote._ »

* * *

Le lendemain, j'avais pris ma décision : il était grand temps que je fasse face à mes parents. Le réveil avait été quelque peu difficile puisque, malgré l'épisode de la douche, je n'avais pas été complètement rassasiée. Mais je n'avais pas été la seule.

Je me trouvais sur la terrasse, assise à la table, en compagnie de Fang, les parents de cette dernière, Serah, Hope et mes parents. Ca m'arrangeais qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre, je n'aurais pas besoin de les prendre à part comme ça. Les parents de Fang étant au courant, je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème. Ils étaient en train de discuter sur une prochaine sortie basée sur un parcours d'accrobranche. Je n'en avais jamais fait mais, d'après ce qu'ils disaient, ça avait l'air plutôt sympa. Néanmoins, je ne participais pas vraiment à la discussion, trop occupée à réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais l'annoncer à mes parents. Et ça devait sûrement se voir puisque Fang s'était saisie discrètement de ma main sous la table, m'offrant le soutient nécessaire. Ma sœur l'avait également remarqué et me regardait en souriant, visiblement prête à me soutenir en cas de besoin. Bon, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps alors.

« - _Papa, maman ?_

- _Oui Claire ?_ demanda ma mère en portant son attention sur moi. »

Mon père l'imita et tous deux attendirent que j'ouvre la bouche. En fait, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi désormais. Tu parles d'un soutient. J'aurais largement préféré qu'ils aient des discussions sans queues ni têtes, ignorant ce qui se passait à côté d'eux.

« - _J'ai un truc à vous dire._

- _Un truc ?_

- _Oui euh… Ça concerne… Bah ça me concerne mais… Bon, en gros, je sors avec Fang. Voilà._ »

Ma cadette hocha la tête, satisfaite que j'aille droit au but plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. Je commençais à m'embrouiller alors j'avais jugé plus intelligent de le dire de but en blanc sinon, ça aurait prit un certain moment. Mes parents restèrent silencieux un instant, assimilant certainement la révélation qu'ils venaient d'entendre. A côté de moi, je sentis Fang s'agiter, n'appréciant pas le silence qui était tombé. De l'autre côté, ses parents attendaient une réaction de la part des miens. Cette dernière vint lorsque mon père lâcha finalement un soupir, visiblement résigné.

« - _Pour tout te dire Claire, on avait quelques doutes là-dessus_ déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère qui acquiesçait.

- _Ah bon ?_ demandais-je, surprise.

- _Oui, ton comportement a changé, tu es plus ouverte aux autres et il y a une nette complicité entre toi et Fang_ répondit ma mère en faisant la navette entre nous deux. _Au début, l'idée de vous penser en couple nous dérangeait mais, comme tu as l'air plus heureuse qu'avant, on s'est dit « pourquoi pas ? »._ »

Alors comme ça, ça se voyait tellement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Fang ? Moi qui pensais être discrète, c'était raté. Malgré ça, je venais de perdre un nouveau poids et je m'en sentis plus que soulagée. Heureusement que j'avais des parents ouverts d'esprit sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau, à Fang et à moi.

« - _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ conclut Serah en gloussant.

- _Ca risque d'être compliqué pour les enfants_ indiqua le père de Fang avec un sourire.

- _Ca m'arrange, j'aime pas les nains braillards_ plaisanta Fang. »

Et la discussion partit sur le sujet passionnant qu'était les nourrissons. Plus aucunes inquiétudes ne reposaient sur mes épaules à présent. J'allais enfin pouvoir profiter au maximum. Moi, profité ? Une grande première, en effet. Surtout quand il s'agissait de la présence de quelqu'un, Fang en l'occurrence.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et Fang avait décidé de m'emmener faire une petite ballade à la pleine étoile. Niveau originalité, elle aurait pu trouver mieux mais j'appréciais tout de même l'attention. Et puis, ça changeait de nos soirées que l'on passait dans la chambre, à regarder des films tout en se cajolant. Qui aurait cru que je dirais une chose pareille un jour ?

Main dans la main, nous avancions donc parmi les pins et les graviers qui jonchaient le sol. La terre était toujours aussi sèche qu'à l'accoutumé mais, en raison de l'heure tardive, l'air était plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé. Je frissonnerais presque de froid. J'ai bien dis presque.

« - _J'étais sûre que tes parents étaient du genre cool_ commença Fang qui observait le ciel étoilé.

- _Ils ne le sont pas tout le temps tu sais_ rectifiais-je.

- _Bah, comme tous les vieux quoi. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ce soit fait. T'as d'autres défis de ce genre à relever Sunshine ?_

- _Non, je crois que ça suffit pour le moment. _

- _Dommage, ça donnait un peu de piment._

- _Toi, tu étais juste spectatrice, idiote. C'est moi qui me suis tapée tout le sale boulot._

- _J'étais quand même concernée !_ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son entêtement. Elle finit par s'arrêter et s'assit sur un gros caillou, tapotant l'espace vide à côté d'elle, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Néanmoins, je décidais de faire autrement et m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un grand sourire.

« - _C'est que tu deviens plus entreprenante_ souffla-t-elle en frôlant ma peau de ses lèvres.

- _Tss, ça fait déjà un moment que je le suis_ répliquais-je.

- _D'accord chef._ »

Elle continua de s'amuser avec ses lèvres. Quand elle était là, je me sentais vraiment bien. Je me sentais pleine pour être honnête. Elle avait toujours le don d'affoler mon cœur pour un rien, de me faire rire, de me faire sourire. Désormais, je ne voulais plus la quitter. Je n'osais même pas imaginer passer une journée sans elle. Elle avait tout chamboulé tellement vite. Elle avait prit sa place de droit et je n'étais pas prête à la laisser partir. Je ne le serais jamais en fait. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas intérêt à la vouloir sinon, elle allait s'en prendre une belle. Tout à moi, c'est ce qu'elle était. Et ce, pour toujours.

Mais alors, une évidence me frappa. Les vacances se terminaient dans quelques semaines. Oui, je n'étais pas chez moi, ce n'était que le cadre de deux mois ici. Comment la suite allait-elle se passer ? Me retrouverais-je séparée de Fang ? Rien qu'à cette idée, je sentis mes muscles se tendre et mon cœur se serra. Comme pour me consoler, je déposais mes mains dans le dos de Fang, la rapprochant de moi. Elle releva la tête vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- _Je pensais… Les vacances ne vont pas durer éternellement._

- _Et ?_

- _Bah, comment on fera, pour nous deux ?_

- _Ah, je ne te l'ai pas dis ?_

- _Pas dis quoi ?_

- _J'habite près de chez toi, à environ une demi-heure. Alors, pour ce qui est de se voir, je peux t'assurer que je viendrais t'embêter tous les week end._ »

Cette annonce me fit sourire plus que ce que je l'aurais voulu et mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent en même temps. Décidément, les choses n'avaient pas été faites par hasard. Je déposais alors un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de celle avait qui je voulais partager ma vie désormais, et qui me le rendit avec autant de tendresse, glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ainsi, je scellais ma vie à la sienne, jurant de ne jamais la quitter. Comment le voudrais-je ? J'étais plus qu'heureuse avec elle et ce n'était pas près de changer. Au final, ces vacances n'étaient pas aussi terribles que ce que j'avais pu l'imaginer.

Sentant ses mains glisser sous mon t-shirt pour remonter le long de mon dos afin d'atteindre l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, je me tendis instinctivement. J'avais parlé trop vite. Il fallait tout de même que je supporte ces idioties et ça, c'était dur. Une idiote, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'une idiote. Et malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Tout aussi idiotement qu'elle.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Elle est pas à croquer ma fin ? Hé hé, je ferais peut-être une suite à cette histoire, faisant évoluer Fang et Claire dans un environnement autre que les vacances. En attendant, je vais me concentrer sur cette fiction que je vous avais promis, portant sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. J'attendrais de l'avoir terminé entièrement avant de la poster. Peut-être que je ferais quelques petits OS à côté, tout dépendra de mon imagination. Sur ce, je vous remercier d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
